Pokemon University: Victory Grants
by Shuckle Master
Summary: Sixteen aspiring battlers have the opportunity of the lifetime, the chance to learn from legendary Pokemon Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, and the mythical Pokemon Darkrai. In order to graduate, however, they'll have to break themselves, to claw their way to the top with the constant threat of expulsion. Fuzzy comp
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to start this chapter off with an apology. I've disappeared for a while, struggling under writer's block. Total Pokkemon Action is offically on hiatus, and as of right now I have no plans to continue COR. I have some ongoing projects on my AOOO account, but even they are slow progress.

I'll admit it guys, I'm struggling. It feels a little irresponsible dropping all of my work to write yet _another_ brand new story, but maybe with a deadline and a fresh idea I'll get my spark now. Who knows?

So, to my judges, my fans, and hopefully brand new viewers: let's try again, shall we?

000

In a world without humans, the method for becoming a licensed Battle Pokémon has changed drastically. As Pokémon have evolved to think and act like the trainers they once followed, education is necessary if one wants to prove themselves in combat. There were many schools and learning establishments, scattered across the regions, but none were as prestigious as the fabled Fuzzy University, the only school taught by legends. Every Pokémon strives to go to this school, to learn from the ultimate forces of the universe.

Unfortunately for the many Pokémon striving to attend this incredible school, it was by far the hardest to get accepted into, much less graduate. To qualify for the entrance exams alone one had to be scouted, and of the thirty students only fifteen would be accepted. These fifteen would make up the only class of the semester, the only Pokémon allowed to learn from legends.

The entrance exams of FU were a famous event, so when the thirty eager applicants began to arrive to the golden city of Saffron, folks gathered and pointed, sizing up the various students and trying to determine which of them stood a chance at being accepted. The massive form of the leering Dragonite was about the only one they agreed was sure to make it in, and they were equally sure that the tiny, scuttling Joltik wouldn't stand a chance.

000

Bayleef stepped off the magnet train, wincing at the golden lights of Saffron. She had been from Ecruteak, a quite, conservative place with little fanfare beyond religious festivals. She had never been out of the region before, so it was a little overwhelming.

"You doing okay, Lee?" Her friend Noctowl asked behind her, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I know how you get in big crowds."

"I'm okay," Bayleef said, glancing back to smile at the flying type, grateful for his support. "Admittedly, I'm more worried about the exams. I feel a little bit out of place."

"You guys applicants for FU?" A new voice replied, cutting off Noctowl. They glanced up to see a bored looking Kadabra twirling his spoon.

"Teenagers use the magnet train all the time," Noctowl said, giving the psychic an odd look. "Why make the assumption?"

Kadabra gave a noncommittal shrug. "Eh. You're carrying overnight bags. You're about my age. It was pretty well known that the only starter Pokémon that was scouted this semester was someone from the Chikorita line. But I guess I'm just guessing."

Noctowl gaped at Kadabra's quirky nature, before shaking himself and nodding. "Well...er, your assumptions were right. We are indeed planning on taking the exams. I assume you were as well?"

Kadabra nodded back. "Yeah. I live here in Saffron, so I've been sitting here, taking notes on the competition."

"That's smart," Bayleef said in an attempt to be friendly. "But… it's about to start. Aren't you afraid of being late?"

Kadabra gave a lazy chuckle. "I can teleport, can't I?"

"What a weird guy," Bayleef said as soon as they were out of earshot. "Think he'll pass the exams?"

"There was definitely a spark of wisdom in his eye," Noctowl murmured. "At the very least, he'll be a threat."

000

Delcatty skipped through the Saffron streets, unable to resist visiting Fuzzy University's grounds. She was practically hopping in her excitement, which made Riolu's stomach turn.

"I wish I could be as confident and cheery as her," Riolu said to the Skarmory next to her. "It feels like my nerves are chains holding me down."

"We'll both do fine," Skarmory said in his metallic voice, though there was worry in there as well. "Besides, you don't necessarily even want to attend FU. You just want to be scouted."

"That won't happen if I don't make a splash," Riolu muttered. "And we're facing the best of the best!"

"Well, if they're all like Delcatty I think we'll be fine," Skarmory said with a shrug. The normal type had accidentally crashed into a few pedestrians in her excitement.

Riolu smiled at the steel type. He always knew how to calm her nerves.

They both stared as a limousine drove past them at high speeds, forcing poor Delcatty to dive out of the way, and screeching to a stop in front of the school. A Pikachu sauntered out, swarmed by news reporters and adoring fans.

"Yes, yes, I know you all want to talk to me!" Pikachu said, greeting the crowd with an arrogant wave. "I'm so happy you're all so willing to support me!"

"What a douche," Skarmory snorted.

"I don't get it," Riolu said. "What is he even famous for?"

"He's a Pikachu, the whole world goes bonkers over them," a new voice replied. Riolu and Skarmory spun around to face a peeping purple face that was phasing out of a building wall. "Hi."

"Yeesh, give a girl a heart attack!" Riolu shouted as she stumbled back. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Gengar, the friendly neighborhood ghost," the purple Pokémon said, his permanent grin widening. "Repping Lavender Town in these exams."

"You're another applicant?" Riolu asked. Gengar responded by floating back into the building wall with a giggle.

"The top students of the world sure tend to be quirky," Skarmory muttered.

000

Fuzzy University took place in what was once the Silph Company Building, a massive establishment literally paved in gold. The students knew they were in for the real deal when they saw gorgeous fountains on the first floor.

"That's er… overwhelming," Ursaring muttered as he scratched his arm.

"Hehe, what a place to be in," Jigglypuff agreed with an evil giggle, taking pictures and licking her lips. "Think of how much money I'll make on these once I capture a real legend on film!"

"What's up with her?" Electabuzz muttered, looking suspicious.

"Oh, she doesn't even really care about Fuzzy University, she just wants to use it as an excuse to make money," Ursaring said, disgusted.

"Well, one less Pokémon I have to take seriously," Electabuzz said, snickering.

The thirty students shuffled to the auditorium, where they murmured to each other in surprise. On the stage were the legendary Pokémon Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. Suicune stood in the center, watching the Pokémon take their seats with an amused smile.

"Hello applicants," Suicune said looking around at the seated students. "If you're here, it's because you were noticed. The thirty of you were scouted by our agents: the top thirty students of the world. All of you are prodigies, who strive to be the best Pokémon battlers and receive recognition from the legendary pokemon themselves."

Dragonite snorted at this, rolling his eyes. Suicune's eyes flashed to him.

"However, only one of you will get that opportunity," Suicune muttered. "We legends don't even bother with the cream of the crop, but the cream of the cream. Only one of you is worthy, and to succeed against your equally competent classmates you'll have to break yourself, go beyond mortality."

He went quiet a moment allowing his words to sink in. In truth, the applicants' reactions to his speech was his favorite part of the exams. The mingling of defiance, worry, and anticipation in their eyes, being able to determine, just by their expressions, who would make the cut….

"We don't believe in wasting time on useless conjecture," Raikou said, vibrating in excitement.

"Your task is to escape the city," Entei growled. "Avoiding us."

"Better start moving!" Suicune said, as the three legends charged up attacks.

"Lee!" Noctowl growled, flapping his wings. "We need to MOVE!"

The three legends unleashed deadly attacks, lighting the room and practically obliterating it. The thirty Pokémon tried to avoid the attacks, but not all were successful. Ursaring roared in pain as lightning struck him, incapacitated instantly. An Arcanine and a Roserade fell as well, to Suicune and Entei's attacks respectively.

Kadabra teleported on the spot, and Gengar phased into the floor, but the others had to make a mad dash for the building's exit, shoving and attacking each other in their panic.

"As always, under pressure they fail to rally," Suicune said with a sad sigh.

"Shall we go after them?" Raikou asked, giggling.

"Yes lets," Entei agreed, and the legendary beasts took off in pursuit.

Bayleef took a deep breath, dropping the light screen she had set up. She peeked up from behind the seats she was hiding behind. "That was….scary."

"E-excellent quick thinking," Noctowl muttered, in shock himself. His friend had pushed him down and thrown up the screen to protect them both. "As I've always said, you're worthy for these exams."

"Oh shh," Bayleef said, blushing a little. "Playing dead isn't exactly a viable battle strategy."

"No, but it kept us alive in the exam," Noctowl argued. "Still, we need to hurry. Everyone else, for better or for worst, is ahead of us, and only the top fifteen can win."

000

Kadabra folded his arms, staring at the layout of Saffron City from his perch at the top of the Silph company building. "So we're definitely in a simulation, hmm. Only explanation for the lack of civilians and cars. Hmmm..."

He couldn't cheese victory by teleporting out of the city, he had learned that quickly enough. There was some psychic influence preventing him from teleporting long distances. So that was annoying.

Though there were no civilians in the city streets, they weren't empty. Fighting type Pokémon, likely members of the fighting dojo, patrolled the streets, no doubt to make the students jobs' even harder. The legendaries themselves were causing havoc, splitting apart the Pokémon and forcing them to sprint off in different directions.

"I sure hope they keep track of where they're going," Kadabra said as he teleported. "If they get lost in a big city like this they have no way of passing."

000

"I'm lost!" Delcatty shrieked, turning in circles to try and get her bearing. "Why are skyscrapers so tall?"

"Delcatty, the school is literally right behind us," a Mudsdale said, taking deep breaths. "God, what a madhouse. Good thing earthquake hits all targets."

"Yeah, good thing," Delcatty said cheerfully, leaning comfortably on her back. "Way to knock away all the threats..."

"Would you kindly get off?!" Mudsdale snorted in frustration.

"So," Skarmory said, chuckling awkwardly. "Perhaps we could all work together and pass this round as a team?"

"That's a laugh!" Dragonite snorted, eyeing all of his fellow applicants with disdain. "As if a filth ridden clydesdale and his dim witted pet could hope to fight beside a dragon elite."

"I'm a woman," Mudsdale snorted in indignation.

"Ha!" Dragonite snorted in laughter. "Tell you what, peons! Jump in front of the three dogs and you can be my meat shield."

Skarmory sighed. "So what's your plan then, 'dragon elite'?"

Dragonite chuckled. "I'll challenge them head on, as expected of my bloodline."

"You're insane!" Riolu gaped. "You'll be a grease stain on the pavement."

"Maybe you extras will," Dragonite said. "But even for you non dragons, if you aren't willing to take risks, why are you even here?!"

With that, he shot a hyper beam in the air, so that it would be seen even above the high skyscrapers.

"O-our location!" Skarmory gaped.

"You are insane!" Mudsdale whinnied. Riolu, however, look conflicted.

"I don't know guys," Delcatty said with a giggle. "I think he kinda has a point."

A second later Raikou and Entei landed on adjacent buildings, leering at the four Pokémon.

"Oh shit!" Delcatty said, scrambling back. "I changed my mind!"

"Damn…" Skarmory mumbled, looking up in horror. Mudsdale merely snorted, getting into a fighting stance, while Riolu bit her lip.

"Yes!" Dragonite shouted, triumphant.

"You know, ordinarily we attack first without any hesitation," Raikou said conversationally. "But I gotta admit guys, I'm curious. Who would actively seek us out?"

"That would be me, Dogs," Dragonite said, clenching a fist.

"We aren't dogs," Entei drawled.

"Whatever!" Dragonite growled. "You, red one. I challenge you to single combat."

"Hmmpf," Entei growled. "You have balls. I accept your challenge. Raikou, I trust you to handle the rest."

"Like a shepherd cutting up his sheep," Raikou said with a wicked grin, hopping down in front of Mudsdale. Dragonite and Entei took off, searching for a place suitable for battling.

"What kind of metaphor is that supposed to be?" Mudsdale asked, raising an eyebrow.

"One where you end up bruised and bloody," Raikou said, charging forward.

"Fair enough," Mudsdale muttered.

"Mudsdale, you're a ground type, aren't you?!" Delcatty shouted. "Stop his charge, give us some distance."

"Right!" Mudsdale shouted, ignoring the cat's sudden change in character. With a grunt of effort she brought down her feet on the pavement, creating an earthquake that forced Raikou to jump back, out of the horse's range.

"Skarmory, set up spikes!" Delcatty snapped...

"On-on it!" Skarmory said, taking to the sky and shaking his wings to dish out spikes that surrounded the tiger, preventing him from charging. He growled, shooting a bolt of lightning, but Mudsdale's ground typing allowed her to absorb the blow easily.

"Good," Delcatty said, narrowing her eyes. "Now's our chance to get out of here."

"Where the hell did that tone shift come from?" Mudsdale asked, eyeing Delcatty with a new light in her eyes.

"Well, who's going to take the purple kitty cat seriously?" Delcatty said, not without some bitterness. "You can whine about it, or use the stereotype to your advantage."

She glared at the trapped Raikou. "There was a reason I was scouted."

Skarmory chuckled. "Guess the old adage about judging a book by its cover rings true. Wait, Riolu, what the hell are you doing?!"

The fighting type charged Raikou, ignoring the pleas of her friend to break off the attack. Dragonite had been obnoxious, but he had a good point. If she wanted to be as strong as she could be, she'd need to take risks, to push herself-

Raikou shot a bolt of lightning, blasting her through a building window without much effort.

"Riolu!" Skarmory squawked, flying between Raikou and where his friend had fallen. Raikou aimed an attack, but the steel type screeched so loudly it stopped him in his tracks.

"Do we help him?" Delcatty asked, looking conflicted.

"We've trained to be battle Pokémon, not superheroes," Mudsdale said. "We better use this to our advantage."

She galloped off, Delcatty turning back to watch Raikou chase after Skarmory.

000

Electabuzz jogged down a city block, cursing himself as he tried to make sense of where he was running.

"Dammit, why is Saffron so hard to navigate?" The electric type growled. "All the streets were numbered in Castelia. Why does this have to be so-"

He turned a corner before sliding to a stop at the sight of two Sawk attacking a Floatzel, before jumping back behind cover. He chanced a glance to to see Floatzel's progress. The Floatzel student was clearly no slouch, dodging attacks and taking out one of the Sawks with a swift hydro pump. Without wasting a movement, she lunged forward in an aqua jet, taking out the other in one swift strike. She grinned at her victory, but that grin turned to an expression of horror when Suicune landed in front of her.

"Not bad, but you'd do well to be less careless," Suicune said, launching a freeze-dry so powerful it covered the whole block. Electabuzz gulped, managing to throw up a protect, but Floatzel couldn't move in time and was overtaken by the super effective attack.

When Electabuzz's protect dissipated and he opened his eyes, Suicune was gone, and Floatzel was unconscious, trapped in a snow sculpture.

"So the fighting types reveal our location to the legendary beasts, eh?" Electabuzz said with a smirk as he backed away from the massive ice pillar. "Good to know."

000

Bayleef stepped back, hurling razor leaves at the Machamp in front of her. The fighting type winced in pain as the leaves cut into his beefy arms, but she only managed to halt his movements.

Machamp aimed his four fists in a cross chomp, but yelped in pain when Noctowl struck him from behind with a wing. Snarling in anger, he turned to face his attacker, only to be met by a psychic force that struck him hard, putting him to sleep.

"Thanks for playing," Noctowl growled, using a quick psychic blast to knock the fighting type out.

"Wow, Noctowl, impressive as ever!" Bayleef said with a smile.

"Don't flatter me," Noctowl said with a sigh. "It would have been far more difficult without your distraction."

Bayleef snorted. "Yeah, well-MOVE!"

Noctowl took to the sky as Suicune fell from above, landing where the owl had been mere moments before. The water type aimed an ice beam attack that Noctowl took a sharp turn to avoid. Bayleef winced as the ice managed to clip his wing, and Noctowl hit the ground rolling.

Suicune turned towards his fallen prey, but Bayleef struck the legendary dog with a vine whip, forcing his attention on her.

"Leave him alone!" Bayleef said, far more bravely than she felt. "Your opponent's me!"

She launched another razor leaf, but Suicune merely batted them aside with his two flowing tails.

"Ah, it's you," Suicune said with a small smile. "The Pokémon I scouted."

"That's right!" Bayleef said. "Usually starters are very common applicants, but this year it's just me. I'm here to show you that you weren't mistaken like so many seem to believe!"

Suicune smirked. "Well I hope you do. I hate being wrong." With that he launched a powerful blizzard that Bayleef threw up a barrier against, in a desperate hope to block as much of the attack as possible.

000

Torkoal hummed to herself as she tottered through the city at a leisurely pace, not too perturbed about the exam. After all, she was a force of nature. What could possibly put up a fight against her?

The sun seemed to be brighter around the fire type, and she seemed to radiate heat. She looked up slowly as a dozen fully evolved fighting types ran her way; Throh, Hitmonlee, Conkeldurr...

With a yawn, she opened her mouth and shot fire in the air, and soon meteors rained down on the fighting types, creating chaos in her wake.

As Torkoal walked past her unconscious opponents, she opened her mouth to make a powerful smog around herself; a cloud of poisonous smoke that would prevent anyone from getting close to her.

She had no fear about beating the others out of the city; slow and steady won the race, after all.

000

When the blizzard finally let up, Bayleef was still standing, but it felt like her entire body had gone numb. The ground around her had frozen solid, and her broken barrier was covered in frost.

Taking a deep breath, Bayleef sank to her knees. There was no way she'd ever be able to take another attack like that.

"Not bad," Suicune said with an impressed nod, noting the grass type's considerable constitution. "None of it matters, though, if you aren't able to persevere."

Bayleef took heavy breaths, her mind running wild with fantasies of possible escape scenarios. Just when she was considering grabbing Noctowl and making a mad dash for it, she caught sight of the melting ice. It was unnatural. In fact...it was hotter than it usually was.

She exchanged glances with Noctowl, and he understood at once, but Suicune was too focused on Bayleef to notice. That would be his downfall.

With a sudden effort, Noctowl shot a hypnosis at Suicune, who jumped in the air to dodge with ease.

"Yah!" Bayleef shouted as she unleashed a fully charged solar beam. Suicune, who was already in the air and thus unable to dodge, howled in pain as the intense beam of light struck his shoulder. The super effective attack was powerful enough to blow him into a building, and he did not rise at once.

"Ingenious," Noctowl muttered as Bayleef used a quick synthesis to heal off the damage from the blizzard. "And quite a potent solar beam."

"We're lucky someone used sunny day," Bayleef said, refusing to take credit for their victory. "Now lean on me; that Machamp was stronger than the other fighting types we've fought so we must be closed to the exit."

"I wasn't planning on giving up just yet," Noctowl said with a weak chuckle as he allowed Bayleef to support him.

By the time Suicune had recovered, they were long gone.

"Not bad at all," Suicune said with an impressed chuckle. "But you were lucky that time. It's time for you to really prove yourself, Bayleef."

000

Skarmory flew through the damaged building, hunting for any sign of his fallen friend. She had spent every hour of every day agonizing over this exam, was so devastated she couldn't evolve in time….

"Riolu!" Skarmory said in relief. The fighting type was kneeling in the corner, critically injured, but not….

"You... you managed to endure the blow," Skarmory whispered in amazement.

"Y-yeah," Riolu said, struggling to a sitting position. "I managed to use the move… at the last second. If I hadn't, in a single attack he would have…."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I knew I wasn't ready. It's...it's already over."

"It's not over, Riolu," Skarmory said, giving the fighting type a firm glare. "You're more driven than anyone I've ever met before. You've bitten off more than you can chew, but like always you'll spit it back out again."

Riolu looked up at him, her eyes shining through her tears. "You think I can do it? Survive the exam and make it into the Pokken Tournament?"

"Personally," Raikou said as he peered through the wreckage, lightning coursing down his body. "I think you're about to fail. But that's just my opinion."

"We'll do it together, Riolu!" Skarmory shouted, standing in front of the fighting type defensively.

Riolu sighed, putting a hand on Skarmory's back. "I'm sorry, old friend. But we won't be doing it together."

Skarmory gave a confused look. "What? But I thought-"

Riolu's force palm blasted the poor bird into Raikou, causing them both to fall off balance. Riolu took off in a run, desperate to escape.

"I still plan on winning," Riolu growled as Raikou struggled to recover. "I'm sorry, but the only way to do that is sacrifice you. Try and understand."

Raikou jumped to his feet with a roar, tossing an unconscious Skarmory aide, but Riolu used force palm on the wall, and the very building itself caved on the electric type.

Riolu rolled free of the wreckage, taking off down the street.

"I will get into Pokken Tournament. Whatever it takes."

000

"It's about time I knocked you down a peg!" Entei growled as he shot beams of fire at Dragonite, who dodged the attacks with ease.

"Say that line when you actually manage to hit me, you doddering old fool!" Dragonite roared in laughter as he lunged forward, landing a dragon claw on the lion.

Entei shouted in pain as he jumped back, but froze in surprise as a static shock shot up his leg, slowing his movements. Where had that come from?

He looked up in surprise to see Dragonite launch a hyper beam at him, the fire type launching back a fire blast a second too late. The hyper beam beat the fire attack in power, shooting into the fire type and crashing him down to earth.

"An easy victory," Dragonite snorted, triumphant. "Even the power of the legendary dogs can't overcome a dragon elite."

He touched the blowing fields outside of the city, where a Darkrai was waiting for him.

"Ahahaha! First place!" Dragonite roared.

"Second, actually," Darkrai muttered without interest. "Joltik here beat you."

"What?!" Dragonite roared in shock.

"Hahaha!" Joltik chattered. "You all underestimate my small size, but I use it to my advantage. I was attached to you, Dragonite, the whole time."

"You little-" Dragonite lunged for the little electric type, but he was too fast, hopping out of his range.

"You two made it here in record time," Darkrai said, watching explosions light up the simulated city. "Though I assume your fellow classmates won't be as lucky."

000

"Wahahaha!" Walrein bellowed as he surfed the streets, shooting blasts of water to keep Entei away. "I missed the feeling of the wind in my mane in the heat of battle, the feeling of my heart thumping in my chest!"

"Ergh," Furfrou said, making a disgusted face. Several Pokémon, including Ambipom, Gabite, and Electabuzz, had made a chair with their hands, giving Furfrou a comfy seat as they ran through the city streets. "Should Pokémon his age even be allowed to attend this school?"

"It is quite tacky," Pikachu said, sprinting beside her. Unlike Furfrou, who had used the move attract to enslave Pokémon, the electric type had a horde of fans ready to sacrifice themselves for him. "Though I suppose it's impressive that someone with a mere GED was scouted."

"Well at the very least it's keeping those legends off our backs," Furfrou said as she sharpened her nails.

"And the fighting type small fry?" Pikachu asked.

"We'd do well to stay away from them too," Furfrou said, moving to pinch Electabuzz's cheeks. "This cute little survivor managed to tell me that the fighting types alert the legends to the students' presence."

"Well, that might be a problem then," Pikachu said, pointing ahead. A dozen fighting type Pokémon were waiting for them, and just beyond them, the exit.

Furfrou grinned. "Meat shields?"

Pikachu chuckled in agreement. "Meat shields."

000

"ATTENTION! JOLTIK AND DRAGONITE HAVE TAKEN FIRST AND SECOND PLACE OF THE EXAM RESPECTIVELY! ONLY THIRTEEN SPOTS REMAIN!"

"Damn..." Mr. Mime said, cursing as he pushed his barrier against the aggressive Mienshao attacking him. "So much for our hopes of making the first three places…"

"Knew we should've headed for the south exit," Banette grunted, slashing out with a shadow claw that downed the weasel. "Though, how the hell did a Joltik make it first place?"

Kadabra stood a little behind them, watching their progress. They were quite the team. Mr. Mime was the defense, his shields allowing them to slog through enemy ranks, while Banette, the offense, could attack freely without risk of being hurt. It was a good strategy, and it had led them close to the west gate, but their progress had slowed, and Kadabra realized he couldn't rely on them for victory.

"Hey gents," an exhausted, badly hurt Gengar muttered as he phased through a city wall, a tired grin on his face. "Just took a few bad hits from Raikou, so I'll be taking some health from you."

"What?" A confused Mr. Mime asked, before Gengar's hypnosis struck him in the face and knocked him out cold.

Kadabra teleported away, but an enraged Banette charged forwards, aiming shadow claws. Dodging with ease, Gengar landed next to the fallen Mr. Mime and put a hand on his back.

Mr. Mime began to thrash and scream in his sleep as the dream eater move took effect, and Banette watched in horror as Gengar shuddered with pleasure at the feeling.

"Ah, that should be sufficient," Gengar said, beginning to phase back into the wall.

"Hey, get back here!" Banette shouted. "Fight me like a man!"

Gengar gave it some mock thought, before giggling. "Nah, I'll leave it to Raikou."

As the zap cat landed and let loose electricity, the last thing Banette could hear before falling unconscious was Gengar's retreating cackles.

000

Jigglypuff winced as the Pokémon she'd been shadowing, Kangaskhan, was finally fighting an opponent she could not win against. The normal type had looked pretty powerful, and so Jigglypuff followed her while she took care of the fighting types, but this Primeape was particularly tough.

With a final strike, Kangaskhan went down, and the monkey looked at Jigglypuff, ready to take her down as well.

The balloon Pokémon had never liked fighting, in fact, she was only here to make a quick buck, but she wasn't helpless. Taking a deep breath, she let out a screech that caused Primeape to fall back and clutch his ears and agony, the potent hyper voice strong enough to keep him at bay. Not finished, however, Jigglypuff darted forwards and sang a quick tune, and the Primeape went down, snoring.

"I wasn't planning to go to this school, but the idea is beginning to warm up to me," Jigglypuff said as she took off in a run. "After all, think of how much money I could get with such an attractive university background! And a free scholarship no less!"

Primeape soon awoke, sniffing the air with his pig nose to catch the scent of the pink Pokémon.

"Not bad, is she?" Primeape whirled around to see Kadabra folding his arms with a bored expression.

"Not much of a fighter, and not very worthy of passing the exam, but she's the ticket to my victory," Kadabra said with a nod. Primeape made to lunge at him, but an invisible force picked him up and threw him against the building, knocking him out instantly.

"Sorry about that, but once you Primeapes pick up a scent you won't give up until you find and tear up your opponent," Kadabra said, looking down at the unconscious fighting type. "And I can't have you tearing up my new ally."

000

"We close yet?" Mudsdale asked as she galloped down the city streets. "It feels like we've been running for hours."

"Pretty close," Delcatty said from atop her back, reading the map she had appropriated from an unfortunate Sneasel. "Just a few more blocks, actually."

She sighed and smiled at her own cleverness. "Ah, I knew you'd be a good ally. Your typing is strong against two of the three legendary beasts, and your ground attacks are great at keeping the fighting types off balance."

"I wouldn't get too high on yourself, Delcatty," Suicune said from behind them, a wicked gleam in his eye. "After all, the finish line's still a ways away."

Delcatty cursed under her breath as the water type shot a tidal wave at the two. Delcatty dove off the ground type to avoid the attack, terrified of water, but Mudsdale didn't budge, merely kicking the pavement around her to create a mountain that split the water around it, avoiding the attack as it splashed around her.

Suicune took aim as Mudsdale sprinted away, but was interrupted by Delcatty slamming him with her tail.

"Tag, you're it!" Delcatty said with a giggle as she dove to avoid a hydro pump, hitting the ground in a roll and sprinting away.

"Bah! Damn ingrate!" Suicune growled, taking a breath before shooting another hydro pump, an action that did not go unnoticed by Delcatty. The cat dove into a building window a second before Suicune's attack obliterated the front of it.

When the smoke cleared, Delcatty was gone. Suicune chuckled a little at her cleverness at using her environment to her advantage, before opting to chase after Mudsdale. However, upon leaping atop the mountain she had left behind, she noticed that the horse was gone.

"She'll be close to the city gate by now…"

Suicune grumbled, but charged after her regardless.

From where she was hidden, Delcatty took a deep breath. "That was my gift to you for your help. A placement in Fuzzy University. Now it's time to figure out how to get myself there."

000

A Crawdaunt, a Yanmega, and a Noivern cursed as they found themselves surrounded by fighting types, slowly losing ground. They had performed well initially, but quickly realized they would soon run out of stamina.

Out of nowhere, Riolu landed on top of Crawdaunt, using force palm as a boost for her next jump. Crawdaunt howled in pain, falling unconscious as Riolu shot forwards.

"Well, that was rude!" Noivern growled before she let out a screech of pain. Raikou had attacked her from behind with a bolt of lightning. As Noivern fell, Yanmega gulped, and Entei came into view, trapping her between the two legendaries.

"Hey Entei, I heard you got your ass kicked by the Dragonite," Raikou said with a snicker.

"It was the Joltik that made the difference, actually," Entei muttered. "He trapped my legs in electric webs while I was distracted to hinder my movement and open myself up for attack."

"Ha, never letting you hear the end of that," Raikou said. "Want to help me destroy this poor bug?"

"Eh, sure thing," Entei said, and both he and Raikou let loose attacks. Surprisingly, however, Yanmega dodged with ease, moving faster then both legends could track.

"You boys waited too long!" Yanmega laughed as she flew around a thunderbolt. "My speed boost ability's been kicking up this entire exam, and now neither of you can actually hit me!"

With that she zoomed off, leaving a flabbergasted Entei and Raikou behind.

"G-get her!" Entei roared, getting over his surprise first.

"Right!" Raikou yelped, and they shot off after the bug.

000

"The east exit," Kadabra said as he floated towards the massive army of fighting types. "You ready?"

"Of course!" Jigglypuff said, determined. "You don't even have to ask!"

Kadabra covered his ears, and Jigglypuff began to sing with a microphone in hand. At the sound of her voice, a few fighting types made to attack her, but after a few notes of singing they fell asleep. Soon the whole army was unconscious, leaving the two to easily float past them without risk of summoning the legendary Pokémon.

"Well done," Kadabra said, before raising a spoon. "However…."

"Oh no you don't!" Jigglypuff said, before singing a quick few notes. Kadabra's eyes dropped, and both Pokémon hit the dirt.

"Ha, you thought you were so smart!" Jigglypuff snickered, before taking off for the gate. "But I beat you fair and square!"

She only made it a few steps before collapsing, fast asleep.

A moment later Kadabra rose, laughing at his success as he chewed on a lum berry.

"My ability is Synchronize, you fool of a girl," Kadabra said as he floated past her. "And only one of us had the means to wake up quickly. I believe this is checkmate."

He floated a few minutes, passing the east gate and greeting Darkrai.

"Congratulations," Darkrai said in a dull voice. "You made fourth.."

"Fourth?" Kadabra asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then who-?"

"That'd be me," a voice whispered behind him. Kadabra yelped, jumping, and Gengar cackled in response.

"You could've beaten me too, if not for that little power struggle you had with Jigglypuff," Gengar said, grinning. "Too bad, so sad."

"I'll have my chance all semester to beat you again," Kadabra said with a shrug.

"Hush," Darkrai growled. "I want to see what happens next."

All three stared in surprise as Entei landed with his back to them, letting loose jets of flame.

"I will not let you pass, Bug!" The lion roared. "You can't dodge forever!"

"Consequently, you can't hold me back forever!" Yanmega said, coming into sight only long enough to taunt Entei. She twirled to avoid a sudden bolt of lightning, before shooting off in another direction, flanked by an angry Raikou and Entei.

Darkrai chuckled as Gengar and Kadabra stared in shock. "Well, it'll definitely be an interesting class."

000

Mudsdale gritted her teeth as she charged, water and ice grazing her feet. She knew Suicune was right behind her, but she was so close…

Just as she touched out of the gate, a surf attack slammed into her, sending her flying, head over hooves. She landed on her face next to an amused Darkrai.

"Nice landing," Darkrai chuckled. "And congrats, you made fifth place."

"Joy," Mudsdale moaned.

A screeching noise alerted them to the Yanmega flying towards them at high speeds, Jigglypuff clinging on for dear life and screaming her head off.

Suicune looked up, launching his attacks in tandem with Entei and Raikou, and for a moment, Yanmega was dodging water, electricity, and fire at once. Then she landed neatly on the grass outside Saffron, Jigglypuff face planting next to her a second later.

"Sixth and seventh," Darkrai said, bored. "Nice speed there, you weren't far off from Deoxys."

"Whoosh, good thing I woke up in time to hitch a ride," Jigglypuff said with a light smile. "Cheers, Yanmega."

"Okay yeah that's pretty demeaning," Yanmega said with a frown. "I'm not some horse for you to jump on as you please."

"I take offense to that," Mudsdale groaned, still on the ground.

"Well, we'd better get back to work," Suicune said, taking a deep breath. "If we're all here, it leaves the other exits open."

"You two look exhausted," Raikou chuckled.

"I took a solar beam to the shoulder," Suicune said with a wince.

"A big dumb dragon threw me into a building," Entei grumbled.

"It's fine though," Suicune said with a look of relish. "Our aching wounds serve as a reminder that this class will be a good one."

000

Furfrou winced sympathetically as Ambipom went down to a swipe from a Medicham. They were close to the gate, and only Electabuzz still stood standing of her little love slaves.

"You know, for a over hyped celebrity you aren't a bad fighter," Furfrou said with a chuckle as she watched Pikachu move, dodging punches and kicks with ease and following up with lightning bolts in return. His own cronies had fallen a long time ago.

"Yes well," Pikachu said as he blocked a punch form a Hitmonchan with his tail, before throwing a thunderbolt that knocked the punching Pokémon back. "I was given the opportunity to train with the best."

"Yes, I suppose I'm no slouch in that regard either," Furfrou said, dodging a Hitmonlee's kick and giving it a swift head butt that sent it flying. "I've been bred to win and given only the most suitable of EVs."

She turned to Electabuzz. "Honey, go cause a distraction that allows us free access to the gate."

Electabuzz grit his teeth, trying to overcome Furfrou's control, but found himself charging into the fray regardless. He was powerful too, shooting lightning blasts that took down several of the fighting types, but he soon found himself being beaten down by their sheer number. He knelt in fetal position, desperately trying to protect his vital areas.

"Ciao!" Pikachu said, skipping down the now free road.

"Perhaps I'll send you Saffron souvenirs," Furfrou said with a sarcastic smile. "Or perhaps not."

Electabuzz winced in pain, but he wasn't even in control of what he was doing. If he wanted a chance at victory he couldn't stay her slave.

He tried to think of something, anything that could help him break free. Victory, the embarrassment of defeat…

" _My dad won't let you be with me if you don't prove yourself to be strong," Ampharos said with a sniff. "Please prove to him you're worthy of me, or we can't see each other again."_

A low growl came from Electabuzz's mouth, and he let out a massive burst of electricity that zapped the fighting types attacking him. Pikachu and Furfrou looked back in shock as the electric type grinned, his arms generating electricity.

"Not done yet!" Electabuzz shouted with a smirk, throwing a vicious thunder punch that sent a Medicham flying. "Power of love, bitches!"

Pikachu and Furfrou made a dash for the gate, but both were passed by Electabuzz, who slid to a stop, followed by Pikachu and then a winded Furfrou.

"You three get eighth, ninth, and tenth, respectively," Darkrai said. "Congrats for making it."

"Well, at least we made top ten!" Pikachu said with a smile, before Electabuzz pushed him aside.

"Don't you dare pull that on me again," Electabuzz growled at a shrinking Furfrou. "Messing with a Pokémon's emotions like that... it's not cool. Next time you try it I'll make sure you pay for it."

"Yes… I understand," Furfrou said, quaking under his intense stare. When he turned away she began to fan herself, flustered at his intensity.

"No man's ever spoken to me like that before," she whispered, trying to prevent herself from swooning. "Wow."

"Ew," Darkrai said, shuddering. "Gonna pretend I didn't just hear that."

000

"Wahaha!" Walrein said as he crossed the gate, tossing aside an unconscious Scrafty. "I hope I made it in time!"

"You made eleventh," Darkrai said. "It's impressive you made it at all, but at this point on you're on thin ice, considering you're in the bottom four of the class."

"Fair enough I suppose," Walrein said sagely. "Fair room for improvement."

A moment later, Torkoal finally crossed the finish line, making twelfth. "It's so weird. Everyone was already unconscious when I got there."

Darkrai gave a dark grin. "Interesting. Only three positions left for our school, and only four remain. Delcatty, Riolu, Noctowl, and Bayleef. I wonder which of those four won't manage to make the cut.

000

"Dammit," Noctowl growled. "Our progress is too slow. We're so close to the exit. We just have to make a run for it."

"You're the one with the wounded wing," Bayleef said, checking to see if the coast was clear. "If we get attacked, you won't be able to get away."

"ATTENTION! WITH THE ARRIVAL OF WALREIN AND TORKOAL, ONLY THREE SPOTS REMAIN! EACH OF THE THREE BEASTS WILL BE GUARDING AN EXIT! IF YOU DO NOT HURRY, YOU WILL BE FORCED TO GET PAST A LEGEND!"

"On second thought, we need to go," Bayleef said, pulling Noctowl with her in her run. "We can avoid the legends if we're quick enough."

They made slow progress, as they had grown tired from the constant attacks from fighting types. Bayleef had been the legs, carrying not only herself but Noctowl in their journey through the massive city, and Noctowl had used up his energy taking care of all the fighting types that had attacked them with psychic moves.

"There it is!" Bayleef said, in sight of the gate. They could make it! Just a few more feet and-

"Oooh, so close!" Suicune said, jumping in front of them and shooting a blizzard attack. Without even thinking, Bayleef pushed Noctowl out of the way.

"Now's your chance, Noctowl!" Bayleef said. "I've been charging up another solar beam while we've been running."

Noctowl blinked. "But-"

Bayleef shot off the attack, and the solar beam met the blizzard in a deadly struggle.

"Go….." Bayleef managed to grunt out, doing her best to push back the overwhelming power.

"Good!" Suicune said, laughing victoriously. "Show them why I chose you, Bayleef!"

He was completely ignoring Noctowl.

"All… all right," the owl said, limping past the beam struggle and through the gate, where he was counted as the thirteenth student to pass by Darkrai. Noctowl didn't look very pleased, straining his eyes to look at the outcome of the fight.

The attacks finally gave way to an explosion, and Bayleef was sent flying back with a squeal of pain. She struggled to her feet, doing her best to heal her injuries.

Suicune stepped through the smoke, giving Bayleef a curious look. "Do you remember our first meeting, Lee?"

"How could I forget?" Bayleef said though slow breaths. "It was the most important day of my life."

"Despite your species' nature and your bashful presence, you attacked me. You demanded my attention and tutelage," Suicune said with a fond smile. "Do you remember why I scouted you?"

"I-I kept getting up," Bayleef said. "I wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I beat you with ease, but it wasn't your battling techniques that impressed me," Suicune said. "It was your tenacity, your drive to win. That exuberance and stubbornness is what makes a battler. It's the same look I saw in Keldeo when we first trained together. You have potential."

"You're wrong," Bayleef said with a sigh. "My whole life...I was told I was ill suited for battle. I was never allowed to attend battling schools, my friends treated me as a joke, even my parents told me I'd never make it. You...you were the first person to tell me I could make it. That's what you saw Suicune…"

She sniffed, tears beginning to fall down her face. "You told me I could be a battler. That's just what I needed to hear."

Suicune looked at her in surprise, before chuckling. "Then are you going to prove me right, little one?"

"Yeah," Bayleef said, leaves forming around her. "I will."

"Good!" Suicune growled, shooting another blizzard as Bayleef unleashed a razor leaf. Bayleef's attack hit its mark, but Bayleef herself rolled to the side, avoiding the blizzard. The grass type lunged while the water type was off balance, striking hard with vine whips.

"Daring move," Suicune growled, even as he reeled back from her blows, but quickly recovered, biting the vine and throwing poor Bayleef like a rag doll, launching a blizzard while she was in the air.

Bayleef gulped, bracing herself and forming a quick light screen, but the blizzard was still strong enough to blast her into a building wall.

"Ow, crap..." Bayleef hissed, but blinked in surprise as Delcatty flew over her head and landed on the ice with a bit of a stumble.

"Between every blast you have to take a breath," Delcatty said, sprinting forwards and sliding between a stunned Suicune's legs. "I noticed it when we exchanged blows before."

Suicune growled, spinning around, but hopped back to dodge another solar beam. He turned to see Bayleef had freed herself from the ice.

"Eyes on me," Bayleef said, looking dead on her feet but determined.

"Heh," Suicune said. "I've created a monster."

"DELCATTY HAS MADE FOURTEENTH PLACE! ONLY ONE SPOT REMAINING!"

Bayleef cursed. She had to hurry. But how to make it past Suicune?

She glanced to the side. There, hopping from building to building, was Riolu. She needed to move now.

Suicune growled, about to launch another blizzard, but Bayleef's vines shot out, wrapping around Riolu. With a grunt of effort, she swung her vine forward, hitting Suicune over the head with Riolu. Suicune yelped as he shot the blizzard straight down, creating an explosion of ice under his mouth.

Bayleef sprinted forward, launching a leech seed at the disoriented Suicune, hindering his movement. She sprinted forwards, headed for the gate….

"Oh no you don't," Riolu growled, lunging and landing a force palm that blasted Bayleef off her feet.

Raikou and Entei arrived, leering down at the two remaining Pokémon, but Suicune gestured with his head, silently warning them to stand down.

"No hard feelings," Riolu said, raising her fists defensively. "But that last spot's mine."

Bayleef pawed the ground. "Trust me, the feeling's mutual."

Riolu turned, sprinting for the goal, but Bayleef was ready, throwing a vine whip after her. It wrapped around Riolu's leg, and she yanked it back, lifting the fighting type high in the air.

Riolu turned to face her, a sneer on her face, and for a second Bayleef saw herself in the other Pokémon's eyes. The look of desperation on Riolu's face was almost enough to make Bayleef hesitate.

But she didn't, and Riolu's face struck the pavement. She didn't get back up.

"BAYLEEF MAKES FIFTEENTH PLACE! THE ROSTER IS COMPLETED!"

"The one who sacrificed a friend versus the one who nearly sacrificed themselves for a friend," Suicune said with a chuckle. "And from the struggle selflessness won in the end."

Each of the Darkrai clones of the Saffron exits came together, and with a snap of his fingers Darkrai ended the nightmare. The thirty students who applied found themselves outside the school, surrounded by the hungry media.

"Come now!" Meloetta said, ushering the Pokémon who had passed the exam together. "Group picture!"

"You did it, Bayleef!" Noctowl said, giving his friend a hug. "I never would have forgiven yourself if you hadn't made it."

"I guess...I guess I belong here after all," Bayleef said, still shivering from the ice attacks. She couldn't help but cry a little in relief.

"You fifteen are the new students of Fuzzy University," Darkrai said, the legendary beasts gathered around him. "Don't think for a moment that you can relax."

"Our school works a bit differently than most, as I'm sure you're all aware," Entei said with a chuckle.

"It's a competition that only one of you can win," Raikou added. "Only one of you can be privy to our divine power, after all."

"Every week, one of you students will drop out," Suicune said. "It's under heavy pressure that the truly strongest among you will emerge and be worthy of our power."

"Still, even attending Fuzzy University is an incredible experience," Darkrai said. "You'll be privy to the teachings of legends and be given a chance to hone your skills beyond your imagination. Fuzzy University is a worldwide phenomenon too, so you'll be flooded with job opportunities."

Suicune chuckled. "Alright, enough gloom. Welcome class of 2018, to Fuzzy University."

000

Riolu finally managed to shake a reporter who wouldn't stop questioning her about Bayleef. She jogged away to catch up to a rueful looking Skarmory.

"Hey um..look… Skarmory.." Riolu said. "I'm…"

"Sorry?" Skarmory snapped. "Save it, Riolu. I want to be alone right now."

Riolu sighed as the steel bird flew off. "I probably deserved that, huh."

"Young Riolu has much promise, yes?"

Riolu turned to see a Hariyama watching her. "Can I help you?"

Hariyama chuckled. "Young Riolu will do anything to win. Hariyama appreciates that mindset. Reminds him of himself."

"Well, it's not going to do me any good now," Riolu said, flopping down with a sigh. "All I managed to do was ostracize myself from my friend and look like a heel on international television."

"Ah," Hariyama said, chuckling. "Where doors close, new doors open. Hariyama's boss is too lazy to show up personally so he sends Hariyama."

He handed her a card. Riolu read it a second before blinking.

"I think there's a typo here…."

"Never mind that," Hariyama said. "Keep us in mind, eh?"

He walked off, leaving Riolu by herself.

"Open doors eh?" Riolu said, lost in deep thought. "Maybe joining that show isn't such a bad idea after all."

000

Holy shit it's done. Damn that was long.

Hope you guys enjoyed. I decided to go for a more grounded, simple cast than the overly quirky ones I usually do. It does as follows, by student rankings:

000

Rank 1) Joltik- the pint sized terror

Rank 2) Dragonite- the prideful warrior

Rank 3) Gengar- the kooky class clown

Rank 4) Kadabra- the insecure genius

Rank 5) Mudsdale- the cool headed warhorse

Rank 6) Yanmega- the athletic geek

Rank 7) Jigglypuff- the cheerful gold digger

Rank 8) Electabuzz- The romantic slacker

Rank 9) Pikachu- the overhyped blowhard

Rank 10) Furfrou- the snobby rich girl

Rank 11) Walrein- the old timer

Rank 12) Torkoal- the sleepy powerhouse

Rank 13) Noctowl- the guarded softie

Rank 14) Delcatty- the bait and switch

Rank 15) Bayleef- the stubborn underdog

Rank 16 ( _informally)_ Riolu- the selfish warrior

To make it clear, Riolu was the sixteenth competitor. It may be confusing, considering there were technically thirty competing in the entrance exam, but hopefully her agency in this chapter has made her role as the first elimination obvious.

Hope you enjoyed this, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

000

 _Chikorita yelped as the vicious slash sent her rolling, the Ursaring letting out an enraged growl as he stomped out of the cave she dared intrude. Chikorita winced in pain but jumped again, only to shriek in pain as Ursaring knocked her down again._

" _Foolish little grass starter," Ursaring said, punching a fist. "You aren't fast like Cyndaquil or fierce like Totodile. What hope does a pathetic Chikorita have in battle?"_

 _Chikorita winced in pain but tried to rise again. Ursaring, rolling his eyes, grabbed her by the leaf and swung her over his head, throwing her into a nearby tree. Chuckling a little, he loomed over the feebly stirring body._

" _Oh no you don't!" a voice snapped, and Hoothoot flew in between them and shot a confusion attack that sent Ursaring stumbling backwards._

" _You're an idiot," Hoothoot said, risking a glance at Chikorita, who gave him a look he couldn't identify. "You just aren't built for fighting. Attacking random Pokemon recklessly will get you killed."_

 _He faced down the powerful Ursaring. "I however, will be one of the best battlers in the world. A mere wild Pokemon stands no chance against the likes of me."_

 _Both Pokemon lunged for each other, Hoothoot preparing another confusion attack as Ursaring raised clawed hands…_

"Noctowl!" Bayleef said, and the owl's eyes shot open. He blinked for a bit, before focusing on the concerned grass type in front of him. "Are you okay? You were really zoning out there."

"Oh," Noctowl said, and memories flooded back in his brain. They were on the magnet train, luggage in tow, as they had been accepted into Fuzzy University. "My apologies, I must have dozed off a bit. I'll admit that due to nerves I haven't been sleeping well."

"Me neither," Bayleef said, sagging, and for the first time Noctowl noticed the bags under her eyes. "I'm so excited, but I'm also the lowest ranked in the class. I'll probably be the first student to drop out."

"You won't," Noctowl said, putting a wing on her shoulder. "I promised I'd help you achieve your dream and I intend to keep it."

"You really are overprotective all the time, aren't you?" Bayleef said, raising an eyebrow. "Please don't neglect yourself on my behalf."

"All right, fair enough," Noctowl said. "Are we close to Saffron?" 

"Yeah, it's why I woke you," Bayleef said. "I can't wait to see our dorms!"

When they arrived, they once again found a bored looking Kadabra waiting for them. The psychic was twirling his spoon, nonchalant, but his eyes lit up at the sight of Bayleef and Noctowl.

"Déjà vu," Noctowl said, shaking his head in disbelief. "What, do you live here?"

"I like watching the people that come by the train station," Kadabra said with a shrug as they made their way to Saffron. Even in the night, the city's golden lights shined.

"I have to ask, is that all you're bringing with you?" Bayleef said, nodding her head at the psychic's rather small suitcase.

"Always been a bit of a minimalist, I guess," Kadabra said, waving them off. He made no effort to engage with them again in their walk to Fuzzy University.

"Minimalist indeed," Noctowl murmured, giving Kadabra a very suspicious look. "He ranked fourth in the entrance exam. We'll need to be wary of him, despite how socially odd he is."

"Well then, since I got first, I guess that means you'll _really_ have to look out for me, eh?" a tiny voice asked.

Noctowl and Bayleef both yelped, jumping at the sudden voice in their ears. They scrambled around, looking for the source of the noise.

"Right here!" Joltik said, waving up at them from where he stood on the paved ground between them. "Sorry, that happens a lot."

"No...problem," Bayleef said, taking a deep breath. "Just um, maybe give us a little nudge first. You ranked first? I thought it was Dragonite."

"Nope!" Joltik said. "I jumped on his back and let him carry me through the city. Pretty ingenious plan, eh?"

"It was spineless, not ingenious!" a voice shouted, and Dragonite landed next to the three out of nowhere. "You robbed that victory from me."

"Whoa, Dragonite?" Bayleef said in surprise, before running over to shake the agitated dragon's hand. "You were so cool when you took down Entei all by yourself like that."

"Actually, it was my doing, slowing down Entei with my electowebs," Joltik piped up.

"QUIET, BUG!" Dragonite roared, launching a hyper beam, but Joltik merely giggled and scuttled out of his way.

"Still, I think it's really impressive," Bayleef said, partially in awe, partially because she didn't want the irate dragon to bring down the entire city. "Taking down a legendary like that would be way beyond most of our skill levels!"

"And who are you?" Dragonite asked, folding his arms. "One of my fangirls?"

"N-no, I'm another accepted student!" Bayleef said. "I'll be competing against you?"

"Please," Dragonite snorted. "I'm a pseudo legendary, one of the legendary dragons of Johto. A second rate starter Pokemon like you isn't fit to even stand near me."

"Take that back," Noctowl said dangerously, putting himself between himself and Bayleef.

"It's okay, Noctowl, I'm used to it," Bayleef said with a self deprecating sigh.

"Oh," Dragonite, said, fire forming in his mouth. "And what are you going to do to stop me, Bird? Lay an egg?"

"That would be terrifying," Kadabra said with a shudder.

"Enough." A dark blast exploded between Noctowl and Dragonite, forcing them both to step back from each other. Darkrai floated forwards, casting the students a cold gaze with his blue eye.

"You're representatives of FU, and starting a fight will reflect badly on your school," Darkrai said. "Now break it up and get to the building. You're late already."

Noctowl nodded, giving an ashamed bow, while Dragonite merely snorted in annoyance. Darkrai rolled his eyes as they marched up to the school gate, still bickering amongst themselves.

"Well," Darkrai said, as he began to float after them. "They'll be fun to break at any rate."

000

"Oh hey," Electabuzz said as he watched the five students walk up the school steps. "You guys must be rest of the class!"

He grinned, shaking everyone's hands. "The rest of us are all here, everybody."

Only Walrein and Delcatty were as exuberant in their greetings. Mudsdale and Pikachu were more subdued, giving nods, and Torkoal merely let out a sleepy yawn. Yanmega didn't even look up from the video game she was playing, and Furfrou gave a faint roll of the eyes at their competition.

"Hehe, you're the only one who got a lower rank than me," Delcatty said, patting Bayleef's shoulder with her tail.

"Yep," Bayleef said, shuffling awkwardly. "Thanks for….reminding me that…"

"Are you kidding?" Electabuzz chuckled. "You were really cool, sticking it to Suicune like that. Not even I'd try that, and I'm an electric type. And uh….Noctowl…"

He faltered, remembering that the flying type had been crippled early on in the exam and essentially been dragged over the line by Bayleef. He tried to save face though, when Noctowl raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh…..you kicked a Machamp's ass at one point?" Electabuzz said with a weak laugh. "Uh...anyway, judging by all our performances, we're pretty similar in skill, so this competiton's going to be really fun!"

"That's not true," Darkrai said, floating before them and silencing their conversation. Flying past Yanmega, he snatched her video game console and shattered it in his ghostly hand. "You all are at very different levels, and the first grade of the class will showcase that."

"Hey!" Yanmega yelped. "Rude! I will sue your ass!"

"No distractions," Darkrai said. "You're all going to need to be single minded if you want to have a chance at graduating. I just did Yanmega a favor there."

"Please," Dragonite snorted. "Like I need a second tier legendary Pokemon to tell me how to be powerful. Get me Dialga or Rayquaza and maybe I'll take your advice."

Darkrai rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm not dealing with any of this shit. Attack me right now if you think you're above my teaching."

"About time you offered!" Dragonite roared, lunging forwards. Darkrai rolled his eyes and twirled out of the way, tossing a half hearted dark void as the dragon was off balance. Dragonite collapsed, asleep before he hit the ground.

"When he wakes up, someone tell him he'll be dorming with Noctowl," Darkrai said with a lazy yawn.

"What?" Noctowl asked, horror struck. "Why me?"

"Because you just got into a fight with him," Darkrai said. "Learning to cooperate is important when it comes to batling."

The other students watched the passed out Dragonite with awe. Many of them watched the footage of the exam, and seeing the Pokemon that had taken down Entei bested so easily was shocking.

"Your classes start in two days," Darkrai explained. "Tomorrow, you will have your first assignment."

"Tomorrow?" Mudsdale whinnied in alarm. "But we haven't learned anything yet!"

"Well, at the very least I hoped you learned from the exams," Darkrai said, shrugging. "But anyway, that's the point. Before we can progress you must understand the scope of your power by pitting it against the rest of your class. You'll be competing in a sort of reverse tournament to readjust the rankings of the exams, which are flawed thanks to their situational nature. Once you understand where you stand, you can progress."

He hesitated, as if trying to remember something. "Oh, and the Pokemon who loses the final round outright will be dropped from the class."

He grinned at the shocked hush that followed.

"Damn, our first drop out before classes even start?" Electabuzz asked, scratching the back of his head. "That's scary as hell."

"Only if you're in danger of failing," Furfrou said, turning up her nose at Bayleef. "The way I see it, it's less competition."

"It's a double edged sword for you at the bottom of the class," Darkrai said, giving pointed looks to Bayleef, Noctowl, and Delcatty. "If your placement wasn't a fluke, then here's your second chance to show off your abilities. If it was a fluke, then you'll be washed out. Flukes don't last very long in this school."

The fourteen Pokémon glanced at each other. Only Walrein seemed eager to face the challenge head on.

"Worst case scenario, I got to be witness to FU's best and brightest!" The walrus guffawed. "At best I'll be privy to its teaching. Win either way."

"I'm impressed by your optimism," Mudsdale muttered. "But for most of us, attending this school was our life's purpose. Being kicked out after getting so close….it would be devastating."

"Does FU claim to say that you become stagnant after graduating or dropping out?" Walrein asked. "Either way, this will be a wonderful learning experience for everyone. That's what school is about, even before a competition."

Electabuzz gave a weak nod, and Torkoal smiled, but everyone else looked at Walrein like he was crazy. Their whole lives were based around this school.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Darkrai said. "Anyway, everything else will be explained tomorrow. I'll be showing you your dorms, and then you should get some rest. Long day ahead of you."

"It's so weird how he can go from so scary to almost nurturing," Delcatty said, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Hold on," Darkrai said, counting heads. "We're missing two. Where did-"

As if on cue, fire shot through one of the windows, a loud roar heard in its wake. A second later, Gengar and Jigglypuff appeared, laughing. Jigglypuff was wearing reading glasses.

"And where have you two been?" Furfrou asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gengar tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry, we tried to stop ourselves, but then…"

He broke off in laughter, gesturing for Jigglypuff to finish.

"We saw Entei with his little reading glasses and the opportunity was too good," Jigglypuff managed to choke out.

"Okay, but that begs the question," Electabuzz said, beginning to snicker himself. "What book was the legendary Pokémon Entei reading?"

"Where is _Goodnight Moon!?"_ Entei roared. "I can't sleep without reading it every night."

The students laughed at the enraged fire type, save for a few of the more sullen ones. Darkrai cleared his throat, annoyed.

"Can we go already?" The dark type grumbled. "I have to wake up early too."

Now in cheerier spirits, the students followed Darkrai to the dorms, leaving a still sleeping Dragonite behind.

000

"So my roommate is Electabuzz, is it?" Kadabra asked. "I suppose that's not so bad."

"At least you don't have Dragonite," Noctowl murmured.

"Let's trade stories, old fellow!" Walrein said, putting a flipper on a startled Pikachu and steering him to their dorm.

"No way, I don't want to stay with Furfrou," Jigglypuff moaned. "Can't we trade?"

"Don't think so," Torkoal said with a bit of a frown. "She insulted my natural body functions."

"It's not a body function, you just feel the need to shoot out obnoxious smoke for no reason!" Furfrou shouted.

"But why would I stop-I love doing that," Torkoal said, releasing another smoke cloud that caused Furfrou and Jigglypuff to double over, coughing.

"Oh god, I'm going to get lung cancer!" Furfrou moaned through wheezes.

"Well, good luck!" Torkoal said brightly, before tottering after Yanmega to their room.

"Well," Jigglypuff said, recovering from her cough. "I guess she's worse to room with. By a little."

"Arceus, am I really that bad?" Furfrou asked, knitting her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah!" Jigglypuff said, backed up by a nodding Mudsdale and Bayleef. "You look down on us and treat us like you're better."

"Well, goodness," Furfrou said. "I can't control who's better and who's not. I should be pitied for the position I'm in."

"Good god, I can't deal with a whole semester of this," Jigglypuff moaned, hitting her head against the wall.

"Well, you're going to have to if you expect to succeed in my school," Darkrai said, folding his arms.

The others didn't seem so perturbed with their roomates. Mudsdale and Delcatty, having worked together before, seemed content, and Gengar was happy that Joltik wouldn't take that much room. However, that left….

"Bayleef, since there are an uneven number of girls, you'll be alone in your dorm," Darkrai said. "Well, I'm done here. See you at the crack of dawn,"

He floated through the wall in such a fashion it made even Gengar jealous.

"Aww, lucky," Yanmega said. "I wish I had my own room."

"Oh yeah, haha," Bayleef said awkwardly. "Lucky me."

A half an hour later, Bayleef was lying on her bed, facing the ceiling. Her dorm had thin walls, and she could hear her classmates joking and laughing and fighting with one another. She felt a little left out, and now that she was finally alone she was forced to face her anxieties. She had considered visiting Noctowl, but truth be told Dragonite terrified her, and now that he had awoken he was louder than anyone else.

A soft knock at the door shook her out of her malaise, and she slid off the bed to open it. "Noctowl is that you?" 

She pulled the door open and her eyes widened in surprise. Suicune was facing her with a little grin.

"O-oh, Suicune, I wasn't expecting you!" Bayleef said, blushing red. "I-I'm sorry my room so messy….we were getting packed and I was tired, and…"

"Oh, it's fine," Suicune said, waving her off with one of his tails. "Entei was always a hardass neat freak, so it's a nice little change of pace. May I come in?"

"Of course!" Bayleef said, jumping out of his way so fast it looked like someone had jabbed her in the butt. "Would you like something to drink? I-I have a lot of tea."

"I'd love some," Suicune said, settling down, and Bayleef ran off to grab a mug. He watched her work with amusement, and accepted the mug of tea with gratitude.

"So, what brings you here?" Bayleef asked in an attempt to sound casual.

"Oh, I just felt like checking on the Pokemon I scouted," Suicune said. "Are you okay without a roomate?"

"Yeah, I guess," Bayleef said, scratching her head with a vine. "I guess I was just hoping moving into dorms would keep my mind off the tournament tomorrow. I'm in dead last."

Suicune winced as he flexed his shoulder. "Trust me, if you had been hit by your solar beam you wouldn't be worried. I see a very strong Pokemon in you. The way I see it, this tournament is the perfect way to prove yourself."

"It could also be what screws me over," Bayleef said with a defeated sigh.

"Only if you're not ready," Suicune said mildly, before leaning forwards and staring at her with bright, red eyes. "Look me in the face and tell me if you're not ready."

"I'm ready," Bayleef said, without hesitation, meeting Suicune's eyes with a ferocious glare.

Suicune grinned. "Next time you're worried about your performance, remember the look you're giving me now. It's the same look I saw both times we've fought, and it's the look you'll have in the tournament. This feeling of trepidation? Just nerves that will vanish in the heat of battle, like it has before."

Bayleef didn't know how to respond to this, but unfortunately, she didn't have to. Suicune took a long sip from his mug.

"Mmmm," Suicune said with a smile. "This is some fine herbal tea. At the very least, even if you fail, you have a career to fall back on. And on that note I should go."

Suicune took a few steps, but stopped at the doorway. "You should get some rest. Darkrai believes that improvement can only happen through a single minded feeling of purpose, but I've never agreed with that sentiment. Train hard, and sleep softly."

He gave a wink. "See you tomorrow."

Bayleef let out a deep sigh as she heard Suicune pad away. She pulled herself up into bed and switched off the light.

She slept soundly that night, Suicune's words echoing in her head.

000

Furfrou hummed to herself as she drew open the shower curtain, letting out a content sigh as she felt the warm water hit her fur. She was thankful for the quality showers. She often turned her nose at establishments that didn't meet her standards, but even she had to admit Fuzzy University was well off and even quite chic.

As she began to clean her fur, she grimaced at the impression she had made on her fellow classmates. She'd never had a real friend before, at the very least one that couldn't be bought. She had hoped that some of the students here could be her friends, but she was, in a layman's terms, blowing it.

She shared a lot in common with Pikachu, and Torkoal seemed sweet, if a bit dull. Then there was Electabuzz…

Furfrou couldn't help but sigh a little at the thought of Electabuzz. His strong arms….that smug little grin he always had...the look in his eye when he threatened her, the little static shock that had passed through her body...

Furfrou couldn't help but swoon at the thought! She imagined Electabuzz sweeping her off her feet, ignoring her weak protests and carrying her to the bedroom. He'd whisper in her ear-

"Hi there!" Delcatty said, peeking her head through the curtain. "May I join you?"

Furfrou shrieked, jumping back and banging her head against the shower wall. "What in the….Why…"

Delcatty stepped in, shivering a little as her paws touched the water. "Well, I could have waited, I guess, but I wanted to come in before you got too frisky with the shower head and it got awkward."

"I was _not_ getting frisky with the shower head!" Furfrou hissed, scandalized. "Get out of here you little purple toad. Find yourself another stall!"

Delcatty frowned. "But I'm a cat, I've never bathed that way before. I'm also pretty scared of water."

"Then why even come here!?" Furfrou growled. "Lick yourself clean, as disgusting as that sounds."

"But I wanted to spend time with new classmates," Delcatty said, giving Furfrou innocent, wide eyes. "Wouldn't this be a great bonding experience?"

Furfrou breathed through her nose, in an effort to remain calm. Really, the poor kitty cat was harmless. As much as she hated cats, this could be an opportunity to get to know her classmates.

"All right," Furfrou said, rolling her eyes. "I'll let you shower with me. Not a word of this to the boys, though. I'll not have scandalous rumors circling around me."

"Deal!" Delcatty said happily, jumping into the shower, walking up close to Furfrou under the shower head, prompting the poodle to take a step back.

"S-so," Delcatty mumbled, shivering under the spray of water. "What do I do now?"

Furfrou sighed. "Oh fine, I'll clean you up myself. May as well make you look presentable as a student of Fuzzy University."

"Yay!" Delcatty said, clapping.

The poodle went to work, scrubbing the cat down and washing her fur. Delcatty asked questions the whole time.

"So, where are you from?" Delcatty asked, turning around slightly to face Furfrou.

"Kalos," Furfrou said, scrubbing behind Delcatty's ears. "Born in a line of powerful battlers, so you can guess why I decided to attend this school, if that was your next question."

Delcatty giggled. "You got me."

She glanced at Furfrou's fur, which to her surprise, wasn't even soaked. "You have some thick fur, huh."

"Yes, and it makes bathing quite difficult," Furfrou said with a sigh. "Hours of work, so I've learned to be a bit of a morning person."

"You know, you're nice when you want to be," Delcatty said. "Why do you have to be so bitchy to everyone-agh! Soap in my eye! Soap in my eye!"

"Oops," Furfrou said sweetly. "I slipped."

000

Breakfast at the cafeteria was a pleasant affair, though without much of a tour of the school it had been difficult to find. Upon finally smelling fresh pastries, Electabuzz rejoiced, leading Bayleef and Torkoal to where food was being served. They found Mudsdale, Dragonite, and Walrein eating literal mountains of food, much to Jigglypuff's disgust.

"You guys are going to vomit eating like that," the balloon Pokemon said, looking stunned. "Why even bother?"

Walrein, who was a fair bit more measured, took a break to set down his knife and fork to explain. "Dragonite and Mudsdale are Pokemon that rely on brute strength quite a bit. They're trying to bulk up as much as they can."

"And what about you?" Bayleef asked, nodding to the water type.

"Well, we walruses just happen to eat a lot at a time, don't we?" Walrein let out a loud, wheezing laugh that was quite contagious; Jigglypuff and Bayleef couldn't help but smile.

"Been meaning to ask, man, why attend the university at such an old age?" Electabuzz asked. 

"Well, I guess I've been bored, wanted to go back to my glory days when I thought I'd be battling for a living," Walrein admitted. "I ended up doing a lot better than all the other Pokemon around my age who took the test that grants application. Just kept in better shape over the years."

"In truth, I was always kinda just good at it," Electabuzz said, folding his arms and smiling. "I went with the flow and I came pretty far on it, didn't I?'

Noctowl took his seat next to Bayleef a moment, and Bayleef was shocked to realize he looked even worse than he had before.

"Jeez Noctowl, are you doing okay?" Bayleef asked, staring at her friend in concern. "You look terrible."

"I'm fine," Noctowl murmured. "Just..nocturnal. I have to adjust to the new sleep schedule is all."

"Well, at least have something to eat, Lad," Walrein said, scooping the owl some grub. "You don't want to fight on an empty stomach."

"I can't stomach anything right now," Noctowl admitted, getting up off the table. "I'm going to do a bit of training before the tournament….get a little limber."

The owl limped off, and the other students watched him leave with expressions ranging from concerned to indifferent.

"Yeesh, he's gonna fail miserably if he wants to fight like that," Jigglypuff said. "Wonder what's eating him?"

"Noctowl….didn't do too well in the entrance exam, did he?" Electabuzz asked Bayleef, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"He got thirteenth place," Mudsdale snorted as she finally looked up from her food. "The lowest out of all the boys, and he was literally dragged there by Bayleef. If he doesn't shape up, he'll be the first kicked out for sure."

"Wait, but, both Delcatty and I are ranked lower," Bayleef protested. "Even if he doesn't do well today…."

Mudsdale gave her a deadpan stare. "Bayleef, it's obvious to everyone that the only reason you ranked lower than him was because you shackled yourself to him the entire time. I can see that, and I can tell for an absolute certainty that Suicune does too.

"As for Delcatty, she's a deadly one, and I've seen it first hand," Mudsdale added. "Look, our whole curriculum is made of sawing off the weak link, and if there was a fluke in our student body it would be Noctowl, most assuredly."

"You can trust me, that's not true!" Bayleef practically pleaded, as if trying to convince herself. "He was the ideal battling Pokemon, my inspiration and drive to succeed. The only fluke was that he ranked so low. Trust me, you'll see in the tournament today."

Mudsdale gave her a bit of a patronizing look. "Well, you know him better than I do. Perhaps you're right."

"Why are we even discussing Birdbrain anyway?" Dragonite said with a mighty yawn, forcing himself into the conversation. "He's pathetic, not even worth talking about."

"Yeah?" Electabuzz asked, raising an eyebrow. "And who is worth talking about, in your book?"

"Pssh, the only Pokemon even worth worrying over were those who placed top five," Dragonite drawled. "The rest of you are cannon fodder."

"Oh?" Kadabra asked, looking up from his bowl of cereal. "Does that make me a threat to you?"

Dragonite rolled his eyes. "You have to be fully evolved to be a threat to me, Spoon Boy."

"Ah, of course," Kadabra said, slurping some milk.

"The only veritable threats here are Gengar and the ugly horse," Dragonite said, folding his arms. "The rest of you can die if I care."

"Ignoring the fact that I beat your sorry ass," Joltik said with a giggle, reminding many of the students that he was even there.

"Eat shit and die, Furball," Dragonite growled.

"We getting along?" Darkrai said, floating into the room through the wall. "Dragonite, I'll put you to sleep again." 

Darkrai ignored Dragonite's petulant mumbling that he would put _him_ to sleep and spread his hands. "Hope you enjoyed yourselves, because it's high time for our little tournament to begin."

He held out a long list. "Here's our brackets for the first round. Since there's an awkward number of you, we'll be having a bye every round, including this first one. Considering the losers compete in the ensuing rounds that's not a good thing, so good luck Noctowl, wherever he is."

Bayleef cursed under her breath. They were gunning for him right from the start!

"Meet me in thirty in the coliseum on the University's back field," Darkrai muttered, vanishing again. "Feel free to explore the campus in the meantime, or whatever."

"He's still not giving us a tour?" Jigglypuff asked. "Jeez."

"Legends don't seem very interested in being courteous to us lowly Pokemon," Kadabra noted, wiping his mouth clean with the napkin he raised using telekinesis.

"Yeah, yeah enough of that!" Dragonite said, a bloodthirsty smile on his face. "I want to see who I get to pummel!"

The brackets went as such:

Match 1) Dragonite (rank 2) versus Walrein (rank 11)

Match 2) Torkoal (rank 12) versus Bayleef (rank 15)

Match 3) Gengar (rank 3) versus Kadabra (rank 4)

Match 4) Electabuzz (rank 8) versus Furfrou (rank 10)

Match 5) Mudsdale (rank 5) versus Yanmega (rank 6)

Match 6) Jigglypuff (rank 7) versus Pikachu (rank 9)

Match 7) Joltik (rank 1) versus Delcatty (rank 14)

"Sweet, I can get revenge on that stupid dog for taking over my mind!" Electabuzz said with a whoop.

"Gengar eh?" Kadabra stared at the bracket. "Well, he's certainly who I _wanted_ to fight…."

"WHAT?!" Dragonite roared in outrage at his first match. "My opponent didn't even make top ten? What kind of weaklings do these legends take me for!"

Bayleef stayed silent, swallowing at the name labeled **Torkoal** , adjacent to her own name. She had the clear disadvantage there, and she'd seen in footage of the entrance exams what the slow moving reptile was capable of.

"Wow," Torkoal said, craning over Bayleef's head to view the paper. She gave a little grin and winked at Bayleef. "Freebie for me, huh."

Bayleef honestly couldn't tell if the turtle was mocking her.

000

"Wow, Delcatty!" Electabuzz said, grinning at the normal type as she skipped out to meet the students at the coliseum. "You look really nice."

"Oh, you're a sweetie," Delcatty said with a giggle. Her coat had a nice sheen, and little bows decorated her ears.

"Well, I _was_ the one who freshened her up," Furfrou said, blushing a bit. "So if there's someone to thank, it's-"

"Please, like I'd ever pay you a compliment after what you pulled," Electabuzz muttered.

"Well, I…." Furfrou said, suddenly awkward. "I'm sorry. For that."

"Yeah?" Electabuzz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Furfrou said, growing a little more confident. "It wasn't right and I see that now."

"Okay," Electabuzz said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm glad you got that. Still kicking your ass in the first round though."

"Would you two lumps of shit shut up a moment?" Dragonite snapped, looking up at the coliseum. A tear fell down his cheek. "It's beautiful. A fine stadium worthy of my feats of power."

"Are you sure you can take that dragon?" Jigglypuff asked, nudging Walrein. "He's full of hot air, but he's still really powerful."

"I'd never claim to say that I could beat him in a fight," Walrein said with a chuckle. "But it can't be that hard, can it? I am an ice type, after all."

Meanwhile Furfrou was downcast, humiliated at their conversation. She cursed herself for being so awkward.

"Oh, I get it," Delcatty said, realization dawning on her. "You _like_ him!"

"I do not!" Furfrou hissed "Shut up!"

"Haha, Furfrou and Electabuzz, sitting in a tree-oomph!"

Furfrou had covered her mouth, looking murderous. "I'm beginning to remember why I hate cats so much."

000

Dragonite, though often narcissistic and overblown in his opinions, had a point when it came to Fuzzy University's extravagant coliseum. Standing twice as large as the school itself, the battlefield it contained was about the side of a football field. Ordinarily filled with tourists, the coliseum was closed for the day so the students could have room to compete.

The students not participating in the first match found seats at the stands that surrounded the battlefield, while the legendary Pokémon judging said matches watched from the top box. Across from Fuzzy University's students another group of young students was settling down, led by the legendary bird Articuno.

"Look at that!" A Chatot screeched. "Fuzzy University's prized students! You don't look too tough!"

"I'll smash you into syrup for my waffles if we ever come to blows!" A Tyranitar roared.

"Ew…" The Drifblim sitting next to him said in response.

"Ergh," Jigglypuff said, looking at the students with disgust. "Who are those guys?"

"Students of Power University," Mudsdale explained with a sneer. "Students of the legendary bird sisters. They've been rivals with FU for a long time. Jealous of our school's reputation. Raikou mentioned to me that we've allowed them to shadow us for today."

" _Eff you! Eff you!"_ The Power University students began to chant as one.

"Hey," Electabuzz said with a grin. "They're chanting our school's name."

"I uh, don't think that's what they're doing, Chief," Gengar said with a chuckle.

"Well, good thing Dragonite's up first, right guys?" Bayleef said with a nervous laugh. "He's insanely powerful. He'll shut them up so fast their heads will spin!"

"Yeah," Noctowl said with a dark look. "As long as he doesn't upstage us in the process."

" _Eff you! Eff you! Eff you!"_

"Alright, settle down," Darkrai snapped. "I don't like formalities, so let's get this over with. On the right corner, we have Walrein, the oldest student in our school's history and ranked eleven in the entrance exams."

Walrein waddled up the field, an easy grin on his face as he waved to the chanting foreign students. "I see I have a bit of a fan club!"

"Get off the stadium before you have a stroke, old man!" Chatot squawked.

 _"Eff you! Eff you! Eff you!"_

"Well, that's a bit uncalled for," Walrein said, his smile fading a little.

"Seriously, they are getting a bit annoying," Suicune muttered, nudging Darkrai. "Can't we shut them up?"

"Wait, Suicune, wait," Raikou said with a snicker. "Wait for Dragonite to get on the field. This will be priceless!"

"Ah," Suicune said, realization dawning on his face. "Fair enough. Carry on, Darkrai."

"On the left corner, we have Dragonite," Darkrai continued, over the catcalls and shouts of the students of PU. "Born and raised in the Dragon's Den of Blackthorn City, he ranked second in exams."

"Oh, he reps Johto too," Bayleef noted.

" _Eff you! Eff you! Eff you!"_ The PU students chanted.

Dragonite marched onto the field, as powerful and confident as ever. Walrein grinned in response, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh hey look, it's a reject from Barney and Friends," Chatot snorted.

"Go back to Playland park, Fatass!" Drifblim crowed.

" _Eff you! Eff you! Eff-!"_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dragonite screamed, his voice carrying through out the coliseum, silencing the Power University students at once. Up at the Top Box, the legendary beasts were all cackling with glee, and even Darkrai had cracked a grin.

"For god's sake, it's not my fault you all can't make into the damned school," Dragonite snorted up to the shocked students. "Maybe if you all worked on yourselves instead of trying to shit on other people you wouldn't be such pansy asses!"

"Kettle, meet Pot. He thinks you're black!" Kadabra called.

"Up yours, Spoon Boy!" Dragonite snapped, before facing Walrein. "Now try to give me a decent fight, or our inferiors up on the stands won't be shitting themselves alone."

"Well, I can't say I won't enjoy this," Walrein said, snorting out a cloud of ice from his nostrils, the very weather becoming icy around him. "In fact, I'll let you make the first move, Lad."

"The fight ends when one side either yields or is knocked unconscious," Darkrai called out. He gestured to a big screen that showcased the combatants' health bars, both at full. "Three. Two-"

"HYPER BEAM!" Dragonite roared, launching a massive beam of energy, far larger and more powerful than it should have been, big enough to rival the coliseum. Walrein had only time to widen his eyes before the beam slammed into him, throwing up a cloud of dust that covered the walrus. The blast shot past Walrein, destroying entire columns of the coliseum behind him.

"Hey." Darkrai said, with a growl. "Wait until I finish counting."

"Oh whatever," Dragonite said, taking deep breaths to recharge from such an attack. "He let me make first move anyway."

"That power, that's insane," Electabuzz said, gaping at the destruction the attack left behind. "How could anyone stand up to that?"

Gengar grinned, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "That's the power of a pseudo legendary, eh? Think Walrein has the constitution to resist it?"

He was answered by a blizzard attack that launched itself at Dragonite, who gritted his teeth and took flight to avoid it. Walrein waved away the dust that surrounded him, cursing himself for missing.

"Damn, I'd hoped that you'd be too tired out from the hyper beam to dodge." Walrein had a nasty bruise on his shoulder, but other than that looked fine. When the attendees checked the big screen, they could see about a third of the Walrus' health had been drained.

"Not bad, withstanding my attack like that," Dragonite said, already forming another hyper beam in his maw. "But how many of them can you take?"

"My name isn't _Wal_ -rein for nothing," Walrein said, water forming under his flippers. "Though to tell you the truth I don't care to find out."

Dragonite let loose another vicious hyper beam, but the water carried Walrein like waves under a surfboard, and Walrein was able to pivot around the blast. The hyper beam struck the ground hard enough to drill through it, making a hole so deep one couldn't see the bottom.

"Water can move even the biggest rocks," Kadabra noted. "Clever of the old guy to use his typing to carry his big body around like that."

"Think he can beat Dragonite, though?" Mudsdale asked, curious as to the psychic's opinion.

"He really just needs to land one ice attack," Gengar said, shrugging. "It's a tale as old as time. Still, Dragonite has superior power and mobility. Who knows?"

Kadabra nodded. "To be honest, it depends on the strategy each of them try to go for. I can see quite a few scenarios playing out."

Walrein allowed the water to carry him like a waterfall, opening his mouth. His tusks were forming into icy fangs. He launched towards the flying dragon, sure that he'd be easy to bait…

And he was right. Dragonite flew forwards, aiming vicious dragon claws.

"They're going to collide," Bayleef said, biting a lip.

Dragonite struck first, landing two vicious swipes on each side of Walrein's face, who winced in pain. Recovering quickly, however, Walrein bit deep into Dragonite's shoulder with an ice fang.

"He got him!" Gengar cackled. "It's over!"

"Wait," Kadabra said, realization dawning on his face. "Unless…"

Walrein put all his weight and power into the move, but his heart skipped a beat when Dragonite, though fraught with pain, slowly turn to face him, a strained grin on his face.

"Nice try, old man," Dragonite said, before throwing a vicious uppercut that ripped Walrein free. With a scream of power, he shot a hyper beam at point blank rage, the pressure of the blast crashing the Walrus into the ground.

Dragonite landed safely, clutching his ruined shoulder but still standing. "Thanks for the air freshener."

Bayleef looked stunned. "How could he possibly-"

"No doubt his ability is Multiscale," Kadabra replied. "Hidden ability, but one exclusive to Dragonite. At full health, he takes reduced damage from attacks, and ice fang was never a particularly strong move to begin with."

Dragonite looked up at the big screen to see that Walrein had lost a little over a quarter of his health. Still, it wouldn't be too hard to-was that snow?

Snow clouds began to form around the stadium, and hail began to fall. Kadabra threw up a barrier to protect the rest of the students from the sleet, but Power University had no resident psychic to protect them, and soon they hissed as they were pelted by hail.

Dragonite grimaced as he was buffeted by the hail. "What is this, old man? Some cheap trick?" 

Walrein stood up, refreshed by the falling hail. "Well, in a way. I know now that I can't defeat you in a straight fight."

"Wait," Electabuzz said, pointing at the screen. "Walrein's health is rising!"

"He must have the ability 'Ice Body'," Bayleef said. "He'll heal in the hailstorm. I knew a Dewgong with that ability once, and he was almost impossible to take down for good!"

Walrein grinned, readying a blizzard attack. "The hail also serves to make _this_ attack far more accurate. Have fun withstanding it, Lad!"

Dragonite grunted in realization, and he launched a dragon pulse just as Walrein released the blizzard attack. The moves met in a deadly collision, once again leaving an explosion in its wake. Walrein stumbled as the smoke overtook him, coughing, but Dragonite flew into it, claws at the ready.

The Pokemon watched the smoke, eager to see who would come out victorious….

Dragonite roared, shoving Walrein bodily out of the smoke, landing vicious dragon claw after dragon claw. Walrein winced, taking hit after hit without fighting back.

"Jesus," Noctowl whispered. "He can't even fight back."

"Guess this is the end, huh," Delcatty said, disappointed.

Dragonite pushed Walrein further and further back, and now he was laughing, ignoring the pain from the hailstorm as he beat his elder down. Walrein tried to get up a few times, but the dragon wouldn't let up.

Bayleef looked up at the big screen, unable to watch the slaughter. Surely it had to be over by….wait, that didn't make sense.

"Guys, Walrein's health is in the red," she said, pointing to the screen with a vine. "But...it's stagnant, despite the beating he's getting. In fact, it's rising with the Ice Body ability."

The students all looked confused, before Mudsdale let out a whinney of surprise.

"The hole! Walrein's in the hole!"

Dragonite threw a vicious punch, and Walrein finally collapsed, hissing in pain. The dragon loomed over him, grinning in victory.

"I'll admit your obnoxious typing made it a bit difficult," Dragonite said. "But all I needed to beat your ass was an opening."

Walrein gave a weak cough. "You are quite strong. Strong enough…."

Dragonite grinned, ready to be washed with praise.

"...Strong enough to beat my Substitute, perhaps."

Dragonite blanched. "What?"

Walrein gave a lasting grin before vanishing from thin air. "You're powerful, Lad, but you need to see beyond what's in front of you."

Dragonite whirled around, but it was too late, Walrein struck from behind, landing an Ice Fang right where he had hit the dragon before. Howling in pain and anger, Dragonite tried to shake off the walrus, but the ice types' massive girth was just too much. Letting out a final strangled cry, Dragonite fell to his knees, before finally collapsing, out cold.

Walrein rolled free from his defeated opponent. "I was hidden in the very hole you made. Let that be a lesson to you."

"With that, Walrein wins, securing his spot in the class," Darkrai said with a yawn. "Dragonite, you have to move on to the next round."

"Damn, after all that, Walrein still won?" Jigglypuff said, astonished.

"Well, it really wasn't a comeback at all," Kadabra replied. "Once Walrein used hail, he had full control of the battle."

"I underestimated him, to tell you the truth," Gengar said in a somber tone, despite the massive smile on his face. "No one will now."

"Interesting first match," Noctowl said to Bayleef, nodding down at the stadium. "I think you're next? Against Torkoal?"

"That's right," Bayleef said in a nervous mumble, before looking around in confusion. "Actually, where is she?"

"Out perusing the campus," Delcatty replied helpfully. "She didn't seem too threatened by you, if truth be honest."

"Gee, thanks," Bayleef deadpanned, making her way down the steps.

"Just happy to help!" Delcatty said with an innocent smile, missing the grass type's sarcasm.

Down at the stadium, a Vigoroth and Hypno were frog marching the dazed Dragonite over to the direction of the infirmary.

Walrein watched their progress with a wry grin. "I don't want to be there when he wakes up."

000

Bayleef took deep breaths as she took to the field, trying to keep the dread she felt down. Torkoal was very powerful, and she was at a severe disadvantage, but everyone had a weakness, right?

"On the right corner we have Bayleef, a small town girl from Ecruteak city," Darkrai shouted into the loudspeaker. "Ranking fifteenth, the last place finish in the entrance exam."

"Not particularly, attractive, but I suppose she has a nice neck," Entei said gruffly.

"Dude, what the hell?" Raikou asked, horrified.

"What? Necks are a valid fetish," Entei said in response.

Bayleef stepped up to her designated area, doing her best to ignore the catcalling and mocking from the Power University students. Was it just her, or were they louder than before?

"Rank fifteen?" Drifblim sneered. "This will be a boring match."

"Well, it's a give in, considering she's of the Chikorita line," Chatot said with a cackle. "Don't know how she got so far in the first place."

"Yeah, if FU accepts Pokemon like that, and not Pokemon like US?" Tyranitar said, giving a cocky grin. "I'm glad we weren't accepted."

They paused a moment between laughter.

"I wish we were accepted," Chatot said with a sigh.

"Me too," Tyranitar whimpered.

"On the right corner, Torkoal, who comes from Lavaridge Town," Darkrai called, and the tortoise tottered up to face Bayleef.

"Wow, a real stadium," Torkoal said with a grin of awe. "This is amazing."

She looked at Bayleef. "Hey uh….we don't have to do this, you know? You could just surrender. This is a bit too much of a mismatch for me to feel right about this."

"I'll take my chances," Bayleef said without hesitation, pawing the stadium grounds. She already felt the heat from Torkoal's Drought ability, which ordinarily would come as a comfort, considering the boost it gave her moves. But, against a potent fire type like Torkoal?

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Darkrai called, and Bayleef sprinted forwards, shooting a vicious solar beam like she was drawing a gun. At least she had the speed advantage.

Bayleef's solar beams were a terrifying sight ordinarily, but Torkoal merely shrugged it off against her shell, the attack doing little more than sliding her back a few feet. In response, Torkoal launched an eruption attack, leviathan meteors falling from the sky all around the grass type, who desperately threw up a light screen.

The sheer pressure and power of the sun boosted attacks, however, was far too much for Bayleef to withstand, and she was sent flying, covered in soot and burns.

"Damn, is she already out?" Electabuzz said in surprise.

"No!" Noctowl shouted, both in surprise and relief. "She's getting back up!"

Wincing in pain, Bayleef managed to rise, before taking a few deep breaths, her synthesis move healing her of all wounds. Looking up, she only managed a yelp of surprise before another eruption attack send her flying again, this time near the stadium wall.

"She's screwed," Yanmega noted, looking up from her 3DS. "Torkoal's attacks are just too powerful."

"I guess she _was_ our weakest link, coming in fifteenth and all," Jigglypuff noted with a frown. "Shame, I always liked her."

"Whether she's powerful enough to contend with us or not, Torkoal is a terrible matchup for her,"" Noctowl growled, leaning forwards. "The only thing keeping her alive at this point is her healing factor and life screen, but it's not like she can keep those moves up forever."

Bayleef used synthesis again, this time keeping an eye on Torkoal while she did it. Her only hope was landing a poison powder on her. Then she could try to outlast Torkoal. She'd need to get close, but there were gaps between where the meteors fell.

Torkoal launched another eruption, and Bayleef didn't have time to think. Instead she charged towards them, narrowing her eyes.

"Is she suicidal?" Electabuzz said, gaping.

"No, she's desperate," Noctowl said, his heart sinking. "She thinks the only chance at victory is to get close, so she's going for a high risk, high reward play. Against an attack like that though…"

But Bayleef proved him wrong,, weaving in and out of the eruptions' explosions. Progress was slow, considering the sheer volume of the meteors, but slowly she was making headway.

"Shit, she's doing it!" Yanmega said, cursing when she almost dropped her system in surprise. "She may actually have a chance!"

 _Left, right, left, right, jump!_ Bayleef said in her mind, and she was over the meteors. She grinned, lunging for a surprised Torkoal…

Torkoal sighed. "I admire your dedication, but in this case victory's literally impossible. Sorry."

Before she was even three quarters of the field, Torkoal stomped down, creating a vicious heat wave that, like eruption, was boosted by the sunlight. Bayleef hissed, trying to withstand it. For a moment, with the power of the light screen she managed it, but the pressure was too much and she was sent flying back, wailing as the heat burned her body.

"So close!" Electabuzz cursed.

"And yet so far," Mudsdale said dryly. "We all knew how it would end."

Torkoal snorted in victory, but Bayleef was already rising, though she looked dead on her feet.

"Bayleef was your find, yes?" Entei asked Suicune. "She's pretty determined, isn't she? Rather admirable."

"No, this is sheer desperation," Suicune said sadly. "There's no key move she could pull, and she's just being stubborn. This isn't the mark of being a true battler."

"Alright," Torkoal said, meteors floating at the ready. "Why don't we call this off? We know how this is going to play out, and I don't want to risk hurting-"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Bayleef screeched, breathing heavily. "I HAVE to beat you, or I can't ever claim to be the best! Come on! Hit me! Shoot me down again and again! I'll keep getting up again and again, I swear it!"

"We'll call it a draw?" Torkoal asked, smiling weakly. "That's fair, the matchup was terrible for you to begin with."

"I won't look bad in front of them," Bayleef said, hissing in defiance. "Victory is the only option."

She sprinted forwards, shooting three consecutive solar beams. All of them missed, without Torkoal even moving.

"Sorry about this, Bayleef," Torkoal said with a sad sigh. "I hope you do better next round."

Torkoal threw down the meteors, and Bayleef gritted her teeth as the light screen faded. She sprinted forwards, doing her best to dodge the attacks like before, but despite her bold works she had grown weak and tired from her beatings. The eruption attack hit hard, throwing up fiery explosions that rivaled Dragonite's previous hyper beams.

When the fire faded into smolders, Bayleef was still standing, covered in soot. She took a deep breath, as if readying an attack, before collapsing.

"Torkoal wins her spot in the class. Bayleef moves to the next round," Darkrai said, before letting out a deep sigh.

"That is, if she is able to fully recover. After sustaining such damage, she may not ever be capable of battle again in her life."

000

"Damn," Noctowl said, looking horrified as Bayleef was carried away on a stretcher. "I need to go check on her."

"You got time man, get going," Gengar said, waving the owl away. "Good luck in your next match, Kadabra."

"But….I'm...fighting against you?" Kadabra said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's why you're gonna need it!" Gengar said with a giggle, phasing through the stadium floor.

"Anyone else get kinda creeped out when he does that?" Mudsdale asked, shivering.

"I don't know, I think it's kinda cute and endearing," Jigglypuff said with a shrug.

000

When she imagined herself losing in battle, Bayleef always imagined herself waking up in a sort of fade, her apologetic friends smiling at her as she felt the shame of defeat wash over her.

What really happened was Dragonite's screaming snapped her awake.

"DAMN IT WOMAN, stop touching my shoulder! A dragon heals on his own!"

"Dragonite," the angry nurse snapped in reply. "If the wound isn't treated it won't set right. Leave it to the professionals!"

"Well," came a voice to Bayleef's left. She turned to see Suicune sitting casually, holding a mug of coffee with his tails. "One way to wake you up, I suppose. How are you feeling?"

Physically? She felt fine. Whatever the nurse had done, her burns felt like a distant memory. But mentally?

"I failed you," Bayleef said, falling back and hitting her head against the pillow. "I couldn't prove myself in the first round because I'm too weak."

And just like that, Suicune lost his temper.

"No!" Suicune growled, and Bayleef looked up, her eyes wide. "You failed me because you acted like a reckless fool. What were you _thinking_ , trying to fight Torkoal like that? You could have gotten badly hurt!"

"But, I-I had to," Bayleef protested. "It was a tournament match, and my chance to prove myself!"

"Not against a Pokemon like Torkoal!" Suicune shouted. "It was a terrible matchup for you, and you should have known to back down!"

"I would have looked weaker!" Bayleef snapped back. "I'm already in dead last, it would have been the last nail in the coffin!"

"No, you would have looked smarter!" Suicune's gaze was steely. "There were other rounds in the tournament, other chances for-"

"If I can't beat Torkoal, then what's the point!" Bayleef said, her faux anger turning into a sob. "I needed to beat her or….well now we know for sure I won't ever be the best."

She began to whimper, tears falling down her face, looking for the first time Suicune had ever seen her, defeated. He took a deep breath, swallowing down his own frustrations. This wasn't the way to make her feel better.

"Bayleef, do you consider me to be powerful?" Suicune asked. "Strongest of the legendary beasts, as is claimed by those who see me battle."

Bayleef wiped away a tear with her vine and took a shaky breath. "Y-yeah, of course. You were my inspiration growing up. The other two are strong yes, but you fight like you were born for battle, in your movements and confidence. Unlike them, you've managed to beat even mythical Pokemon like Darkrai and Deoxys in a fight, out of a sheer understanding and mastery of combat."

"Haha, thanks for the flattery," Suicune said with a snort. "But do you know, I've never, not even once, beaten my younger brother Raikou in a fight?"

Bayleef widened her eyes. "You haven't?"

"His type is strong against mine," Suicune said, shrugging his massive shoulders. "And my combat style is ill suited for his means of attacking."

"You're defensive, patient, looking for openings," Bayleef said, realization beginning to dawn on her. "While he focuses on speed and sheer power."

"You _do_ get it," Suicune said with a smile. "I have stronger defensive stats, but it doesn't matter because none of my moves are as potent as the ones he manages to inflict on me, and we both know who's faster between the two of us. That's why, without fail, every time we spar-"

"You lose," Bayleef said, still looking shell shocked.

"And that's _okay_ ," Suicune said, patting her on the shoulder. "Pokemon battling in their very nature are about matchups, about the right move for the right situation. No Pokemon can win against any opponent."

"So, it would have been better to surrender right off the bat?" Bayleef asked, still looking skeptical.

"Well, not necessarily," Suicune said. "Your attempt to get close by avoiding the eruption attack was clever, and it's the right line of thinking against a Pokemon that holds an advantage over you. But once it was clear you stood no chance, it would have been apt of you to back out."

"I just...I got as far as I am by breaking my limits, by pushing myself against the most impossible of circumstances," Bayleef said, thinking of her battle against Ursaring. "Is...is that wrong?"

"I won't give you an answer to that because it's a loaded question," Suicune said pointedly. "But I will say this. After your match today, we feared that your injuries were severe. You wound up being okay, but at the time we were genuinely scared that you wouldn't ever be able to battle again."

"...Oh," Bayleef said, feeling very small.

"There's more than one round to this tournament, Bayleef, and you'll have another chance," Suicune said. "But don't risk your body for it, or else it will all be for nothing."

"You're….you're right," Bayleef said. "I was being stubborn and desperate. I should have thought things through more."

"Bayleef, you're strong," Suicune said, looking her dead in the eye. "Stronger than I think you realize. I've never doubted you even for a moment, and the only thing that screwed you over this round was your inability to see it."

"Okay," Bayleef said with a nod. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"As Scrooge McDuck once said, work smarter, not harder," Suicune said with a bow.

"I'm not sure that he coined that," Bayleef said.

"Shhh, no questioning," Suicune said. "In truth, I'm actually more worried for your friend, Noctowl, combat wise."

"What?" Bayleef asked. "He's one of the strongest Pokemon I know. You'll see, he'll get out of the rut he's in!"

"Hmm." Suicune didn't look convinced. "Well, I suppose I _will_ see, considering he'll be fighting Dragonite next round."

"What?" Bayleef gaped. "But that's….so unfair! First he gets a bye, then he has to fight a titan like Dragonite?"

"Unlike you and Torkoal, the match isn't skewed to Dragonite's favor," Suicune said. "We've been harsh on Noctowl, because he's on thin ice. He has quite the opportunity now to show that he isn't the weakest link in your class."

"I fight the fool with the unibrow?" Dragonite shouted from the other room. "I didn't even think he _went_ to this school, I always thought he was just here as a joke!"

Bayleef let out a sigh, and Suicune laughed out loud.

"I only scouted two Pokemon for FU this year," he said. "And it was you and Dragonite."

"Huh, I never knew that," Bayleef said, cocking her head to the side. "What's the common thread there?"

"Oh," Suicune said with a knowing grin. "You two are a lot closer in character then you might think."

000

Kadabra folded his arms, floating in the air as he faced Gengar, who was grinning his usual grin without fear or anxiety. The wily ghost had managed to edge him out in the entrance exams, and Kadabra intended to make him pay for it.

Fanfare played, the students of Power University catcalled, and Darkrai made booming announcements with his megaphone, but Gengar and Kadabra ignored it all, instead opting to speak via telekinesis.

" **So, you mentioned you're from Saffron, huh?"** Gengar's voice spoke in Kadabra's mind. His tone was cordial, but Kadabra could recognize a bait when he heard one.

" **Yep,"** Kadabra replied. " **And you mentioned you represent Lavender Town. Funny, you don't see much commotion come up from there."**

" **A fact that you people from Saffron love to point out,"** Gengar said, and for once Kadabra could feel a malicious aura coming from the ghost. " **Remember when your city commissioned the destruction of the establishment that paid homage to the dead for a radio tower?"**

Kadabra grinned, before beginning to laugh. " **That's right. Pretty funny in retrospect, huh."**

Gengar joined Kadabra in laughing for a moment before lunging, throwing a vicious shadow ball. Kadabra anticipated the move, a pink flash coating his eyes as he stopped the ball in midair.

"Kinda dumb of you to try and take a psychic by surprise," Kadabra said, giving a little yawn.

"There's a white hand on your shoulder," Gengar said, pointing at the psychic. "Don't worry though, Pal, it probably isn't real."

Kadabra rolled his eyes. "You Lavenders always try to pull that. I'm not going to fall for it."

Gengar merely raised an eyebrow in response.

Unable to resist the temptation, Kadabra turned around...to be met with a dark portal. A purple, shadowy fist shot out, punching Kadabra in the nose and sending him back into a coliseum wall.

"Oh well," Gengar said, flicking a finger and sending the shadow ball he had formed before into the psychic to add insult to injury. "I guess I got the color wrong."

Kadabra cursed under his breath. "Going to have to pull a Bayleef and heal up a bit." He snapped a finger, taking a deep sigh as a restorative light washed over him. He looked up, his eyes widening at the dozens of shadow balls Gengar had floating around him.

"Get him, boys!" Gengar crowed, flexing a finger, and all of them flew towards the psychic, who teleported before they could make contact. As the shadow balls all exploded on impact, startling the Power University students sitting on the stands above them, Kadabra reappeared behind Gengar, swishing his spoon to send a vicious psychic wave that blasted the ghost off his feet.

"Your psychic powers are bullshit!" the ghost hissed, melting into the ground.

"This coming from the living shadow that can phase in and out of existence itself?" Kadabra asked in a growl, forming a barrier around himself in defense.

What he wasn't accounting for however, was his very shadow to betray him. Two red eyes and a cheshire smile appeared in the shadow that Kadabra cast behind him, _inside_ of the barrier. Kadabra caught on and whirled around, but Gengar's tongue shot out, giving Kadabra a lascivious lick that ran up the psychic's body before the Psi Pokemon could make a move.

Kadabra's psychic attack blasted Gengar backwards, but he collapsed on the ground, paralyzed. His twitching hand dropped his spoon.

"Ew! Ew!" Kadabra moaned. "So gross, it touched my entire body."

"Oh come on now, a little saliva never hurt anybody," Gengar said with cheer as he skipped towards the psychic's fallen form. "Ooh, I've always wanted to test this baby out."

Kadabra's eyes widened as Gengar picked up his trusted spoon. "You...unhand that now, foul miscreation! it is the focuser of my power, binded to me and me alone. You are not privy to its secrets, and you cannot draw power from it. In any hands but mine, it is mere silver-"

Gengar swished with the spoon, and Kadabra flew back, crashing into the stadium. "Ooh, fun!" He swished and flicked, tossing Kadabra around like a ragdoll, and soon he flourished his hands as though he were conducting a symphony.

"Hey Gengar!" Darkrai called. "Wrap this up, okay?"

"Right, Sir," Gengar said with a little bow, before tossing Kadabra back to earth in an explosion of dirt. "People like you, Kadabra, coming off as so proud and measured and arrogant, unravel at the face of any adversity. You are spoiled by your good position."

Kadabra gritted his teeth, still conscious. The ghost had purposely held back. Withstanding the paralysis effect, he managed to rise to his feet. "Give me back my spoon and say that ag-"

The spoon hit Kadabra in the head, almost hard enough to knock him over.

"People like you, Kadabra, coming off as so proud and measured and arrogant, unravel at the face of any adversity. You are spoiled by your good position," Gengar said with an innocent grin. "Did I leave anything out?"

Kadabra took a deep breath. In his own way, Gengar wasn't wrong. He did need to control his emotions if he wanted to win this fight. Gengar was deranged, leaving openings and holding back for seemingly no reason. He could use that to his advantage, as long as the ghost wasn't able to surprise the psychic and catch him off guard.

"Now heal up quickly, so I can show off my next trick," Gengar said pleasantly. 

"What?" Kadabra asked, surprised and caught off guard. "Are you moronic?"

"Probably," Gengar said, shrugging. "But I wouldn't look a gift Rapidash in the mouth."

Kadabra took a deep breath, healing, and the audience looked on in shock as his bar of health shot back up to green on the big screen. Gengar had Kadabra for the ropes, what was he thinking?

Kadabra snorted in laughter. "Residents of Lavender Town are insane, and it's why your people never managed to recover."

"We are a bunch of crazy hicks," Gengar agreed. "But there was one thing we learned in the face of adversity, an advantage you foolish Saffronies never managed to understand."

He began to glow in a harsh light, a pink barrier forming around him. When he spoke, his voice was strangely flanged. "I learned how to stand tall in the face of such conditions, and overcome them."

The barrier exploded, and the ghost's form changed. A third eye stared at Kadabra, and somehow Gengar's grin was even larger than before.

"Wait, is that…" Raikou said in surprise.

"Mega Gengar," Darkrai whispered, folding his arms. "An impressive showing."

"And we're allowing them?" Entei asked, his eyes flicking to the dark type.

Darkrai shrugged. "Never specified against them."

Kadabra watched in awe as Mega Gengar loomed over him, grinning his evil grin, and doing his best not to quake in fear.

"You know, Gengar and Alakazam are seen as rivals." Mega Gengar's voice was raspier, almost ancient. "I had hoped to share a similar connection with you, but I see now that you are still, far, far too weak."

Kadabra took a deep breath, before brandishing his spoon. "Well, lets try out your theory then."

For a moment, Mega Gengar looked stunned. Kadabra looked tiny, and he was still under the paralysis effect, and yet he still…

"Excellent!" Mega Gengar rasped. "You're learning. This form contains the souls of the thousand dead Pokemon of Lavender Town, trapped and damned because of the tower's destruction. Perhaps in the face of their wrath, you will experience some of what we've been through."

With that, Mega Gengar jutted his head forwards, shooting a pink beam of sheer destruction, dwarfing Dragonite's earlier hyper beam, right at Kadabra, who let out a shout of sheer defiance. The psychic lifted his spoon, creating a barrier around himself in an attempt to withstand the destruction of the attack.

"That's it!" Mega Gengar cackled, as Kadabra fell to a knee, exhausted but still holding up the barrier. "Defy me! DEFY ME!"

Kadabra gritted his teeth at the endless energy exploding around him. If he had any hope at winning...he'd need to get out of this standstill…

There was a brief lull in the attack, and Kadabra teleported away, relinquishing his barrier. The beam ripped through the stadium stands, out of control, and the Power University students were herded away by Articuno to avoid blast.

Kadabra teleported behind Mega Gengar, aiming a psychic attack with gritted teeth. If he could just land an attack now, it would all be-

Fast as thought, Mega Gengar spun, landing a vicious shadow claw that ripped Kadabra out of the air. The psychic hit the ground hard, before two shadows forming hands snatched him up and held him between them in a fist.

Mega Gengar grinned and began to squeeze. Kadabra yowled and thrash. "Say Uncle, my psychic friend."

"N-no," Kadabra whimpered in pain. "I-I won't…"

"Say it," Mega Gengar purred, squeezing even tighter.

"UNCLE! U-Uncle!" Kadabra screeched. Mega Gengar dropped him instantly, and he fell to the stadium ground with a dull groan.

"Gengar takes it," Darkrai said, yawning. "Bit of a nice lightshow we had there."

Kadabra performed a quick recover, taking a few deep breaths. Gengar, now no longer in his mega form, skipped up to him and helped up to his feet.

"Show me what you can do, Sweetling," Gengar said, offering his hand. "Or prove me right and drop down below me in rankings. I think I may have been mistaken though."

"You were," Kadabra said with a wheeze, shaking Gengar's hand. "Don't think our next battle will play out the same way."

"It better not, I don't want to be disappointed," Gengar said, floating off.

"Gengar!"

The ghost turned, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Thanks for that," Kadabra said, a slight grin on his face. "Now I know how to improve."

Gengar winked in response.

000

"Gengar is uh….pretty strong, huh," Pikachu said, looking stunned. "Quite a performance."

"Well, yeah but the only reason he won was because of the power gap," Yanmega argued. "He left too many openings and he didn't even need to access his mega evolution."

"I actually think that was the point," Mudsdale said. "He wanted to showcase his battling style by utterly demolishing Kadabra. He could have bested him in his normal form yes, but unlike Dragonite and Torkoal, he showed no extraordinary feats of strengths. By treating it like a show, dangling Kadabra around like a puppet….he was able to show off everything he was capable of. It was brilliant. And the judges know that.

She narrowed her eyes. "I doubt any of us will be able to leave a better first impression then that."

The awkward silence that followed was interrupted by the arrival of Dragonite, who stomped up the stands.

"Damn it all, did I miss the ghost's match?" Dragonite howled in annoyance. "He was the only loser I actually cared about seeing!"

"It was crazy man," Delcatty said, oblivious to the dragon's insult. "Maybe try DVRing it or something."

"Whatever," Dragonite replied, sitting down on the seat occupied by Pikachu, the electric mouse squeaking as his tail was crushed. "Which match is next? Anyone substantial?"

"That'd be me and Furfrou," Electabuzz said, grinning as he spun his arm like a windmill, generating electricity. "Promise to give you a good fight."

"Ranked 8, eh?" Dragonite thought it over. "I suppose it could be worse. Least you're in the top ten."

"Wow Dragonite," Electabuzz said, making an exaggerated sniffing sound to make it look like he was crying. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Oh, make like your name and buzz off."

000

Noctowl made to enter Bayleef's room, but froze when he heard her shouting. Chancing a peek, he saw she was on the phone. Wonderful, she was talking to her mother again.

"I….I know you're worried," Bayleef said, looking like she was trying to stay composed. "But I need to see this tournament out. Why….?"

She hesitated, clearly getting an earful. Bayleef's mother had always been fierce and wordy. "Mom, I get it, but I made it this far didn't I? Doesn't that prove that I at least know what I'm doing?"

She hesitated again, before growing angry at her mother's apparent response. "Whether I'll fail or not, this is where I'm happy! Why can't you understand that!"

She hung up, taking a few deep breaths, before looking up to see Noctowl awkwardly standing near the doorway.

"Oh uh hi," she said, blushing a little. "Sorry about that."

"Your mom doesn't want you to enroll here," Noctowl said. It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, you know her," Bayleef, with a sad sigh. "She's holding my low placement against me now, and my match with Torkoal was really just fuel for the fire. Heh. Literally."

"I just wanted to check on you," Noctowl said. "You looked hurt, and….we weren't sure if…."

"I'm fine," Bayleef said firmly. "And I'm sorry for scaring everyone like that. It was immature of me. But I'm not hurt, and I'll be competing in the next round."

"So I'm assuming I missed Kadabra and Gengar's match," Bayleef said, chipper despite her previous conversation. "Shame, they always seemed like they had a rivalry going on and I wanted to see how it played….out? Noctowl, are you okay?"

Noctowl looked conflicted. "Don't take this the wrong way, Bayleef, but your mother may have had a point."

Bayleef looked up. "Oh. You think?"

Noctowl wouldn't meet her eyes. "You're powerful. I know that. But...maybe just making it into Fuzzy University was enough? If you drop out now, you'll have plenty of opportunities and chances for battle, so maybe it's better to quit while you're ahead."

"Oh," Bayleef said, deflating. "I forgot you were never really on my side."

"You're my best friend, Bayleef, and I'll support and accept any decision you make," Noctowl said. "But you aren't being fair. It was terrifying watching you get hurt like that in the tournament, and it might be safer…"

"Yeah, well I could say the same about you," Bayleef snapped. "You have to fight Dragonite next round. But I know how important battling is to you, so I'd never tell my best friend to back off and ignore his dream!"

"It's hardly the same thing!" Noctowl shouted.

"And why not?" Bayleef asked. "Is it because I'm that much weaker than you?"

Noctowl gritted his teeth, knowing the answer he wanted to give, but not willing to say it. Still, Bayleef could read his expression well enough.

"Fine, okay," Bayleef said, letting out a defeated sigh. "I'm used to it. If I'm going to continue to fight to stay in this school it'll be kicking and screaming by myself. I'm heading off to see the rest of the round one matches."

"Bayleef…" Noctowl started, but the grass type was already gone.

He hesitated for a moment. "Wait, I have to fight Dragonite next round?"

000

Electabuzz cracked his knuckles, giving a wicked grin. "Alright, I want a nice, clean fight, Furfrou. Let's give them a show."

"Certainly," Furfrou said, blushing a little at his intensity, before they sprinted out to meet each other.

"Huh, well they're both fast," Torkoal said. "I could never reach that speed."

Furfrou lunged first, but Electabuzz sidestepped the move with ease, before landing a vicious thunder punch on the poodle's face. Electabuzz smirked, but started when Furfrou resisted the move, throwing a vicious headbut that knocked the electric type off his feet. She pressed him hard in close quarters combat, Electabuzz giving ground as he focused on blocking and dodging her moves. His own brick breaks and thunder punches, far and few between, seemed to do little damage, and Furfrou wasn't even flinching.

"I don't get it," Joltik piped up. "Why aren't any of Electabuzz's attacks connecting? Furfrou doesn't seem like the type to be capable of blocking out pain."

"Oh, her ability is Fur Coat," Delcatty said, not taking her eyes off the fight. "I discovered it when we were showering together."

"Fur Coat eh?" Electabuzz said, throwing up a protect that withstood Furfrou's powerful take down attack. "That means you can resist physical attacks pretty well."

He leaped back, dodging another swipe, landing in a cartwheel that put him a good distance away from Furfrou. "But it won't help against special attacks."

Electabuzz aimed a thunderbolt that blasted Furfrou off her feet, the dog yelping pain at the attack she couldn't resist.

"Let's turn up the heat, shall we?" Electabuzz said, focusing his power to create a thundercloud above Furfrou's head. He snapped a finger, and a wicked thunder attack blasted downwards.

Furfrou cursed under her breath, diving to the side, the lightning striking the dirt where she had been a second before. That damn cat, stealing secrets from her…

She was screwed. Even if she could dodge Electabuzz's attacks, the wily electric type had complete control of the battlefield. There was nothing she could do….

...Well, there was one thing…

Two hearts shot from her eyes, striking Electabuzz before he could react. Electabuzz stumbled and swayed, under the influence of an Attract attack.

"Ah, damn," Gengar growled, snapping his fingers in frustration. "Thought he had her."

"Boo!" Jigglypuff shouted, leaning over the stands. "Cheap trick, cheap trick!"

Furfrou grinned at her cleverness, before glancing at Electabuzz, who was walking forwards in a lovestruck daze. She couldn't help but feel her heart jump at the way he looked at her.

"I can't hold my feelings for you any longer, Furfrou!" Electabuzz cried, walking towards her with his hands outstretched. "I must embrace you!"

"I uh...wow, I didn't know you felt that way," Furfrou said, red in the face, and lost in her fantasy. "I um..wouldn't mind if…"

Electabuzz fell into her arms, and for a moment they hugged, and Furfrou closed her eyes, bringing up her mouth to….

Electabuzz's arms squeezed their grip around Furfrou, and a determined grin appeared on his face. "Gotcha, Bitch!"

Furfrou's eyes widened, but before she could break free Electabuzz released a discharge attack, volts blasting Furfrou. She screamed in pain, but Electabuzz didn't let loose until Furfrou shouted that she was surrendering.

Furfrou took deep breaths as she rolled on her back, blinking black spots out of her eyes. She could hear Darkrai stating that Electabuzz had won, and she was forced to move on to the next round.

"I should have known you were full of it," Electabuzz said, giving Furfrou a disappointed look. "Just stay the hell away from me."

"Wait," Furfrou whimpered. "No...but…."

But Electabuzz was gone, already on his way to join his friends at the stands, leaving Furfrou alone in the dirt.

000

"Aww man guys," Bayleef said with a frown as she arrived to where her classmates were sitting, watching Yanmega spar with Mudsdale. "Did I miss Electabuzz's match?"

"Sorry Bayleef," Electabuzz said with a chuckle. "But I kicked Furfrou's ass pretty good."

"You uh...feeling alright?" Torkoal asked, a little awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I might have been a bit rough."

"No, Torkoal, I'm sorry," Bayleef said, bowing her head a little in shame. "I should have known my own limits. And I'm fine."

Mudsdale slid back, grunting in pain as Yanmega landed another strike. She lifted her foot, trying to land a stomp attack, but Yanmega was too fast, out of her range and launching a sonic boom.

She cursed the stupid bug's speed. This was a terrible matchup for her. She was a close range combatant, and Yanmega was getting so fast she could hardly see her. On top of that...her ground type moves had no effect.

Letting out a snort, she closed her eyes, and when Yanmega struck hard, she didn't resist. The blow wasn't hard enough to knock the sturdy horse over, but her knees buckled.

"Oof!" Electabuzz winced as she was struck again and again. "Why isn't she fighting back? Is she throwing in the towel?"

"Doubt it," Kadabra said in confusion. "She can surrender now and avoid future damage if she really feels she can't handle it."

"Like you?" Jigglypuff giggled.

"Oh be quiet."

Mudsdale took deep huffs, trying to hold it together, but her head was beginning to grow fuzzy….she just had to take one more hit. One more hit….

It was as if it was in slow motion, Yanmega shot in front of her, letting out a screeching bug buzz...clearly a kill move. Mudsdale collapsed, but managed to catch herself before her legs gave out. With a whinney of effort, she let loose the Bide attack, blasting Yanmega out of the air, weaponizing the very damage she had taken from the bug. Yanmega flew back hard enough to make a dent in the coliseum stands.

Mudsdale grinned at her victory, taking two weak steps before collapsing, this time unable to find the energy to stand.

"Though Mudsdale went down a second later, we're declaring this a draw, as neither Pokemon are conscious," Darkrai announced. "Both Yanmega and Mudsdale must continue on to the next round."

"Pssh, what bullshit," Dragonite growled, folding his arms. "Yanmega relies on a gimmick and when Mudsdale finally figures out a way to best her she's punished for it. I won't be making the same mistake."

"Again," Kadabra countered. "You were baited pretty well by Walrein."

"QUIET, Spoons Boy!"

000

"They let a JIGGLYPUFF into this school?" Chatot said, disgusted, as the balloon Pokemon took to the field. "Really digging into the bottom of the barrel, aren't you, FU."

"Well, if _I'm_ the bottom of the barrel, what does that make you?" Jigglypuff said with a wry smile. "The ones who didn't make into the school?"

"Sh-shut up! We wouldn't have wanted to go anyway!"

Jigglypuff's cheeky reply was interrupted, by shrieking and giggling Gardevoir girls, who were gathering on the stands.

"Pikachu, Pikachu, he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can!" The Gardevoir began to cheer.

"Thank you ladies!" Pikachu grinned and waved as they threw their bras on the field around him. "You give me the strength to carry on!"

"Boo!" Chatot snapped. "All talk and no game!"

"Think I could get his autograph?" Tyranitar asked in an excited whisper to an annoyed Drifblim.

"So, my match is against you, eh?" Pikachu said, sizing up Jigglypuff. "You were popular a while ago, weren't you? Shame you fell out of favor."

"Alright you big sellout, let's see if your skills match your bluster!" Jigglypuff shouted, sprinting forward. Pikachu grinned, launching a thunderbolt attack.

Jigglypuff yelped, diving under the attack, but Pikachu was relentless, shooting bolt after bolt of lightning, and Jigglypuff couldn't dodge forever. Wailing in pain as she was zapped, she was open to Pikachu's quick attack, the blow powerful enough to send her flying back.

"I'm famous, but it takes more than a well known name to be scouted into this school," Pikachu said with a wicked grin, aiming a vicious iron tail. Jigglypuff's eyes widened, and she _just_ managed to roll out of the way.

"You know, I am curious," Entei said, glancing at his brothers. "Pikachu and Jigglypuff aren't very optimal Pokemon, even if these two were exceptional enough to perform well in the exams. What circumstances made them attractive enough to be scouted?"

"Pikachu was famous and requested to meet me," Raikou said, shrugging. "He had the money to get the best battling education he could, and because of that he was pretty damn good at combat. Plus, y'know, I have a bias for electric types. No idea about Jigglypuff, though."

"I didn't scout her," Suicune said with a shrug. "Darkrai?"

"The only one I scouted this year was Gengar," Darkrai replied. "JIGGLYPUFF!"

"Yeah?" Jigglypuff asked, dodging an electro ball.

"What legendary Pokemon scouted you?" Darkrai asked.

"Oh," Jigglypuff said, before giggling. "I wasn't at all. I just snuck in and happened to pass the test."

"What?!" Entei roared. "That is unacceptable! She'll be expelled immediately."

"Hold on a minute, Entei," Suicune said, amused at the balloon Pokemon's antics. "She wasn't scouted, and yet she managed to pass the entrance exam. Managed to make top ten in rankings in fact. Let's give her a shot, shall we?"

Jigglypuff yelped in pain as Pikachu blasted her again, the pink Pokemon cursing as she fell head over heels.

"Of course, if she chokes here, it won't matter anyway," Darkrai said. "Suicune, since you stand in her favor, she'll be your responsibility, as if she was scouted by you."

"I have no qualms with that," Suicune replied. "She must be a crafty one, outfoxing four legendary Pokemon and weaseling her way into our curriculum."

Jigglypuff took a few heavy breaths, exhausted. "All right, Punk, I can do this all day. You gonna keep hitting me with those little sparkles here, or are you going to start putting up a fight?"

"You know, I'll admit I'm a bit offended here," Pikachu said, frowning at Jigglypuff. "I worked hard to get where I am today; worked countless hours and surpassed my limits….and you treat it like a joke? I won't be losing to you."

"Hey, it's not a joke to me either," Jigglypuff said. "I come from the a pretty bad plac. This is an opportunity to provide for my little brothers and sisters. You say I'm a joke, but I'm not the one with a harem of Gardevoir sluts."

"Hey, rude!" A Gardevoir said, before yelping as she dropped ice cream down her front. "Oh….Pikachu, ahh….it's so cold. Come lick it clean for me?"

Pikachu grinned sheepishly at Jigglypuff's accusatory glare. "I hope you don't expect me to apologize."

Jigglypuff lunged forwards, but Pikachu caught her arm. As Jigglypuff yelped and attempted to wrench her arm free, Pikachu aimed a super effective iron tail attack.

"Get out of the big leagues, Has Been," Pikachu said with a malicious grin, spinning and delivering the iron tail upside the head. "Go on home to _Super Smash Brothers_ , where people pretend you're still relevant."

"Owww," Jigglypuff moaned, trying to get to her feet. "That was a touchy subject!'"

"You sure can take some punishment, can't you," Pikachu said, surprised. "Must be the consecutive falcon punches to the face. Well, no matter."

He performed a backwards cartwheel, gaining distance between himself and the barely standing Jigglypuffs. "Do you ladies want me to show off my ultimate move!"

"Do it, Pikachu!" A Gardevoir cried.

"You can win it, Pikachu!" Another shouted.

" _Irete hoshii_ , _Pikachu-Senpai_!" a third moaned, and the rest of the stadium starred in horror.

"Would you get those harlots out of here?" Entei hissed.

"How did they even get in here?" Darkrai asked. "We blocked off the stadium."

"Time for my ultimate technique!" Pikachu said, charging forwards, an aura of electricity forming around him. "My powerful finishing blow in the anime, until it was unceremoniously replaced with electro ball in Best Wishes. Volt tackle!"

The power Pikachu displayed was incredible as he launched forwards, ready to blow Jigglypuff out of the stadium. The balloon Pokemon, however, was ready.

" _Yamete!_ " Jigglypuff shrieked, letting loose a powerful hyper voice that blew Pikachu off his feet. Sprinting forwards, she jumped up to fall on the electric type.

"Ha, what are you going to do?" Pikachu shouted, still shivering from her previous attack. "Slap me, kick me! I can dodge all of those-"

Jigglypuff fell asleep.

"WHAT?!" Pikachu shouted. "NO WAY, I THOUGHT THAT WAS A MYTH-"

An unseen explosion sent mouse Pokemon high in the air, the rest attack so powerful it sent the poor thing blasting away, Team Rocket style. Jigglypuff meanwhile napped, recovering all the damage.

"Uh….Jigglypuff wins," Darkrai said in surprise. "Uh...Suicune, I guess you were right."

"I tend to be," Suicune said with a smug smile.

Jigglypuff woke up and began a little victory dance. "I guess you could say this puff got tough!"

"Booo!" The Gardevoirs cried in tandem. "That was a terrible pun!"

"Oh go suck Pikachu's dick, you floozies!" Jigglypuff shouted.

"Huh, so she had the tools necessary to win against Pikachu but had to find the right opportunity," Bayleef noted. "Pretty clever of her."

"That just leaves Joltik versus Delcatty as the final match of the round," Kadabra said, leaning back in his seat. "Should be an interesting match."

"Yeah, the top ranking student in the class right now!" Yanmega said, awe in her tone.

Dragonite growled a little.

"Okay, even if it weren't for Joltik, after your match with Walrein you wouldn't be first in the class anyway," Yanmega said with a frown.

Dragonite growled louder.

000

The students of Power University, Chatot, Drifblim, and Tyranitar, along with their legendary chaperone, Articuno, exchanged curious glances, wondering who the first ranked Pokemon would be. Darkrai was calling him out and….did they hear correctly?

Jolik scuttled out, wide eyes staring around the field. "Whoa, this stadium is massive."

"Okay, I call bullshit!" Chatot squawked. "A damned Joltik!"

"Yeah, not cool," Drifblim drawled. "We're being treated like jokes."

"Hey guys? If you're so angry, why don't you all attack me at once?" Joltik asked. "First one to take me down gets my spot.";

"Are we okay with that?" Entei asked, eyeing Darkrai.

Darkrai shrugged. "Well, I mean. If they can manage it."

"Beat you to him, Drifblim!" Chatot squawked, charging for the tiny bug, Drifblim floating right behind him.

"Hey no fair!" Tyranitar shouted, jumping onto the stadium. "I'm slower than you guys!"

The two flying types descended over Joltik, but before they could close the distance they hit the invisible webs Joltik had lain as traps, shrieking in pain as an electric current zapped them. They collapsed, leaving a stunned Tyranitar.

The rock type stared in shock, before grinning. "Heh, I don't need to get close to kick your ass! Earthquake!"

Tyranitar punched the ground, creating a massive earthquake under Joltik's feet, obliterating it in a massive explosion.

"Heh," Tyranitar said as the smoke cleared. "I hit him so hard he disappeared from existence."

"Or you know," Joltik said from his position on Tyranitar's shoulder. "He could have dodged."

"Eh, I guess you're right," Tyranitar admitted. "But I'm an optimist."

"Not a bad way to be," Joltik said.

"Thanks!" Tyranitar said, before realization dawned on him. "Wait…"

Bu it was too late. Joltik let out torrents of electricity, zapping the stunned Tyranitar, who roared in pain. By the time Joltik jumped free, the rock type was already unconscious beside his two comrades.

"Not bad," Articuno noted, as she scooped up her students like a mother would her children. "We'll be letting you get to your fight now."

"Much obliged," Joltik said with a bright grin.

"Wow, nice work!" Delcatty said. "No wonder you're the best!"

"I'm not as good as my mother is," Joltik said, shrugging. "She's far beyond what you'd expect from her species. I just know how to use my body and abilities to my advantage."

"Well, I may as well surrender now," Delcatty said brightly. "No way I'll stand a chance against you."

"Oh don't give me that crap, you can't bullshit a bullshitter," Joltik replied. "You're like me; Pokemon that seem weak on the surface, using that stereotype to our advantage...please don't patronize me."

"All right, fair enough," Delcatty said, a small smirk appearing on her face. "Cats are top predators after all."

Darkrai ordered the start of the fight, and she sprinted forwards, swift as an arrow as Joltik launched an electro ball. Delcatty ducked to the side, avoiding it and continuing her forward charge.

"Charging for me, even after what you saw happened to Drifblim and Chatot?" Jolik asked, cocking his head to the side, curious. "Interesting strategy."

Delcatty grinned, digging into the ground with her tail, pulling up rocks. Before she got too close to Joltik she threw the rocks, and where they hit the webs they hissed with electricity.

Delcatty grinned. "Bingo!"

"Whoa, she figured out how to find a path," Torkoal noted, impressed, as Delcatty weaved and rolled past the webs, making quick progress to where Joltik stood.

"Of course she did," Mudsdale snorted. "I've seen her brain in action."

"Ooh, not bad!" Joltik said, practically vibrating with excitement. "But let's see how you act when I begin attacking!"

He shouted with effort, launching a charge beam, but Delcatty burrowed into the ground, the electric blast missing and hitting the ground behind the hole she had made.

"And you know Dig?" Joltik asked. "Damn, you are really something. Unfortunately for you…."

Delcatty shrieked in pain as she was thrown up in an explosion of dirt, electricity coating her.

"...My webs work underground as well," Joltik said, shooting an electro ball at Delcatty at point black range. The impact of the electricity threw her back, hitting several webs and racking up the damage before hitting the dirt, not far from where she had started.

"Such power that electric bug has," Entei said, impressed. "I shudder to think of his power if he evolved."

"But don't you see, that's the point!" Raikou said, grinning. "Joltik's entire fighting style is built around his strengths as a Pokemon. He isn't powerful in _spite_ of his species, but because of it."

"You may want to surrender now, Delcatty," Joltik said, a look of slight concern on his face as the cat began to rise. "You were an awesome opponent, but I don't want to hurt you too bad."

"Oh don't worry," Delcatty muttered, even as a current ran up her body. A fierce, terrifying grin was on her face. "In fact, I think I figured out a way to beat you."

"Did you?" Joltik asked. "Well, now I'm curious!"

Delcatty charged again, as Joltik launched repeated thunderbolts. Delcatty was quick on her feeting dodging two blasts before she found herself in Joltik's minefield of Electrowebs, hissing as one zapped her feet.

"Getting kinda reckless, aren't you?" Joltik asked, but Delcatty ignored him, swinging her tail around to wrap as much of the electric webbing around it as she could. She hissed in pain, feeling her tail go numb, but she knew that a ruined tail wouldn't prevent her from running.

Jolik looked on in surprise as Delcatty slogged forwards, using her Electroweb-laden tail as a shield to round up more and more of his electricity. She was really only making this easier for him.

"Well, I'm not looking a gift Ponyta in the mouth," Joltik said, charging up an electro ball and launching it. "All those webs will slow you down and make my electro ball even more powerful!"

The ball shot forwards, but Delcatty was ready. Swinging her tail like a baseball bat, she smacked the ball in mid air. The web padded her tail, protecting from the initial electric damage, before her swinging tail knocked the electro ball back (now with a good amount of electricity from the Elecrowebs supplying it). Joltik only managed to widen his eyes before the ball, which was bigger than he was, struck him, and knocked him off his feet.

Joltik moaned in pain, before trying to jump back, but Delcatty landed in front of him, pinning him down with her paw.

"Ow, ow!" Joltik shouted, squirming under Delcatty's paw. "Get off!"

"Do you surrender?" Delcatty asked, sweetly.

Joltik sighed, falling limp. "Yes…."

"Winner is Delcatty!" Darkrai said, a bit surprised. 'Well done. This wraps up our first round matches. Second round will appear on the board momentarily."

"Jeez, that was just the first round, huh?" Jigglypuff said with an exhausted sigh. "Feels like we've been here forever."

"This coming from someone who _won_ their first round," Mudsdale said. "We have to keep going."

"Yep!" Jigglypuff giggled as she high fived Electabuzz. "Sucks to be you, huh!"

"Quiet down," Dragonite said, pointing at the big screen as rankings began to show. "We have our listings for the second round."

Round Two Matchups:

Dragonite versus Noctowl

Joltik versus Yanmega

Kadabra versus Pikachu

Mudsdale versus Bayleef

000

Time seemed to slow down for Bayleef as she looked at the screen, remembering Suicune's advice. Mudsdale was very powerful, quite possibly the physically strongest student in the class….but the matchup was fair. Good, even, considering she had type advantage…

"Urgh, is this my punishment?" Dragonite snapped. "I lose to Walrein so I have to fight the weakling bird?"

"Ugh, why Joltik?" Yanmega moaned. "That'll be annoying."

"Pikachu, eh?" Kadabra said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, it'll be a satisfying victory at the very least."

Despite her acceptance at her own matchup, seeing the confirmation that Noctowl had to battle someone as fearsome as Dragonite worried Bayleef. Maybe she'd check on him, despite their earlier spat…

"Where's my name?" Furfrou asked, looking up at the screen in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Huh," Gengar said. "Guess you must be the Pokemon with a bye this round. Sucks to be you."

"Arceus damn it," Furfrou growled.

000

Noctowl, who had seen the last couple rounds from nurse Cresselia's office, wondered whether he had time to train a bit before his match with Dragonite. Cresselia watched him with a knowing, sad smile.

"You need to loosen up, or you'll stand no chance against that dragon," the psychic said, shaking her head in exasperation.

"I'll be fine," Noctowl grounded out, cursing himself inwardly for being so obvious. Usually he was better at keeping his hand close to his chest. "Just a bit anxious."

"As long as you aren't as reckless as that grass type friend of yours," Cresselia said. "I can heal up injuries, but everyone takes me far too much for granted."

"I'm older than she is, more experienced in combat," Noctowl said, spreading his wings. "I won't fall into the traps she did."

"She said the same thing," Cresselia said, watching the bird fly towards the coliseum. "Though I'm beginning to wonder if that's the case."

000

Noctowl took a deep breath, strutting onto the field as Darkrai announced his entrance. Bayleef had met him on the way, wished him luck….

There Dragonite stood, with that mean look of his, ready to pounce at any moment. Noctowl did his best not to be intimidated.

"Ah, look, the regional bird that forgot they're supposed to have a third evolution," Dragonite said, cracking his knuckles. "At least you'll make for good half time entertainment."

"Big talk, coming from someone who lost their first match," Noctowl drawled in response, his eyes gleaming.

"Big talk coming for someone who needed a little girl to drag him across the finish line to make it into the school,," Dragonite countered. "How _is_ your wing doing, by the way?"

"Just fine," Noctowl said, taking flight. "How's your shoulder?"

He lunged in a vicious sky attack, but Dragonite sidestepped with ease, looming over the bird as he flew past the dragon.

"You can quip well, four eyes," Dragonite said, bringing up his tail and slamming it into Noctowl's stomach, sending him skyward. "But it's a shame your fighting skills can't match your wordplay."

Noctowl squawked in the pain that had exploded in his stomach, but managed to recover in time to swoop to the left, avoiding Dragonite's dragon rush attack. Focusing his power, he aimed a psychic attack that blasted Dragonite's wounded shoulder.

Dragonite winced in pain and grinned. "Wise little owl, aren't you?"

Noctowl managed to dodge Dragonite's swinging tail, only to crumple under a brutal punch. Dragonite spun around in the air, landing a roundhouse kick that sent the owl back to earth.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Dragonite roared, shooting a hyper beam from his mouth.

Noctowl's eyes widened, and he rolled to the side, avoiding the hyper beam by inches. The force of the attack was still enough to blow him backwards, however, and he hit the dirt again in a crumpled heap.

"Jesus," Bayleef whispered, horror struck. "It's like trying to fight a mountain."

"Indeed," Walrein said, his voice somber. "I would have been overwhelmed had I not had the tools to fight him. Noctowl has no such advantages."

Noctowl climbed to his feet, unmoving. A green light began to envelop his body.

"Wait, is he healing?" Jigglypuff cocked her head to the side. "That move's 'roost', right?"

"But...why is he doing it now?" Bayleef asked in horror. "He's wide open!"

"Amateurish," Dragonite snorted, before shooting the hyper beam. Noctowl's eyes widened, but he couldn't do more than that before the beam blasted him back, leaving charred grass in his wake. When the smoke cleared, Noctowl collapsed, rendered unconscious from the move.

"Dragonite wins his spot, congrats to him," Darkrai said. "Noctowl must move on to the next round."

"That's it, eh?" Gengar said, looking disappointed.

Electabuzz shrugged. "Well, he did clock fourteenth in the entrance exams. Just doesn't have the mettle to be here."

Bayleef stared, open mouthed and betrayed, at Noctowl's limp boy being carried away. Noctowl, who had taught her how to fight. Noctowl, who had been her inspiration, always beyond her. It had been her dream to exceed him, and yet the gap had always been so wide….

And there her friend and mentor lay, beaten. Badly beaten.

What chance did she have?

000

"Not a very good performance, eh?" Entei said, before shaking his head. "Him or the dog. One of them will be going next."

"Well, Dragonite's a tough guy, you know that better than anyone else, Entei," Raikou said. "We may just need to give him time to, hehe, spread his wings a bit. Besides, attacking Dragonite's injured shoulder was pretty clever."

"No, it was moronic," Entei growled. "He can't use his telekinesis and fly at the same time. He was trying to show off and just ended up leaving himself open. If Noctowl wanted to win he would have relied on aerial maneuvers and the openings Dragonite's attacks gave him. I'd cut him now if it were up to me."

"The tournament's in place for a reason," Darkrai said mildly. "We've seen only one match from the owl. He'll have his chance to perform again."

"And hey, he's been spoken for by you, right Suicune?" Raikou asked. "I don't think any of the Pokemon you've scouted have ever bitten the dust before top ten."

"Bayleef recommended him, actually," Suicune admitted. "I actually share Entei's sentiment for once. And I'll tell you, if Bayleef hadn't been so adamant that I accept him I would have passed him by."

Raikou let out a low whistle. "Well, the odds sure are against him then, eh?"

000

Bayleef practically broke down the door to the infirmary in her eagerness. "Is he okay?"

"Jesus," Cresselia said, blinking in surprise. "Between you, the dragon, and the owl, I'm going to have a heart attack, and I don't even have a functioning heart!"

"Sorry," Bayleef said, suddenly embarrassed. "But he took a beating out there and I wanted to see if he was okay."

"Well…" Cresselia looked down to where the owl was sleeping soundly on the bed. "In truth, his current state less so because of the fight and more because of his sleep deprivation."

"Huh?" Bayleef asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"He's finally catching up on his sleep," Cresselia clarified. "In truth he was running on sheer adrenaline before."

"Oh…" Bayleef said, nodding. "So...he'll be okay?"

"As long as he gives himself the chance to finally _rest,"_ Cresselia said, looking annoyed. "Goodness, I don't understand how you can expect to excel in this school without a healthy mind and body. Work smarter, not harder."

"That's what Suicune told me. I'm not sure why he's been acting like this, though," Bayleef said, sinking into a free chair. "He was always a prideful guy, but never to the point of self harm."

"Oh, I've seen it before, make no mistake," Cresselia said, matter of factly. "It's common for the more prideful ones when they can't handle the pressure."

Bayleef considered that, but did a double take when she noticed the keen stare Cresselia was giving her.

"I'm not that prideful!" Bayleef protested. "And I can handle pressure!"

"Your last match wasn't great proof of that," Cresselia said dryly. "Not to mention you left without my clearance."

"Okay, I've made mistakes," Bayleef admitted. "I was a little too eager to prove myself."

"You're a lot of things, but you aren't weak," Cresselia said. "You may have been told otherwise, but look where you are. Think of how you got here. Or you'll wind up like your unconscious friend here. Again."

"I...I understand," Bayleef said, nodding. "I won't lose again. The match, or my composure."

Cresselia didn't look convinced, but she jerked her head to the door. "You'd better get going or you'll be late for that match. I'll tell Noctowl you came to check on him when he comes to."

Bayleef nodded, feeling more sure of herself as she headed back towards the coliseum. Still, she couldn't help but steal a glance at Noctowl. Would he be getting the same pep talk? She wasn't sure.

000

The students of Fuzzy University watched in awe at the speed of Yanmega and Joltik in their fight; the two bug types didn't even hesitate in their movements.

Yanmega, the faster and more mobile of the two, twirled and lunged and danced in the air, and with her speed boost factoring in, she would have been nigh invisible if Joltik hadn't been slowing her down.

Joltik himself moved little, his narrow eyes never leaving Yanmega's movements as he scuttled around, unleashing electrified string that served as a barrier. Yanmega weaved around the webbing, but it slowed her down, and when she slowed it gave Joltik more opportunities to let loose more of the stuff. Again and again Yanmega was forced to retreat, unable to find an opening to attack the Attaching Pokemon.

"Pretty engaging fight," Kadabra said as he slurped some of the cereal from the bowl he was lifting with telekinesis. "Against Mudsdale and Delcatty, both had the upper hand initially due to a control of the field of battle, but choked when their opponents managed to exploit their weaknesses. Now we see both their battle strategies clash."

"Well, technically I tied Yanmega," Mudsdale admitted with a shrug of her massive shoulders.

Dragonite snorted. "Yanmega's a one trick pony and Joltik can't take a hit. So they're flying around in circles, stalling. Safe options, not enough risks. My grandma could give a more satisfying fight, and she's dead."

"Uncalled for, Dude," Jigglypuff said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, crude as he can be, I'd say Dragonite has a point," Kadabra said, pointing his spoon at the battlefield. "Joltik can't use his webbing forever, and Yanmega will eventually run out of stamina. It doesn't look very attractive to the hosts if they stall each other to death."

It was as if the psychic had used future sight, as Yanmega finally made a new move. Dodging around a sloppy electro ball from Joltik, She shook her wings, unleashing a powerful sonic boom attack, the special move ripping through the electric webbing and sending Joltik sliding back with a yelp. Wasting no time, Yanmega darted down, swift as an arrow, straight through the now clear path to the disoriented Joltik.

It happened in seconds. Yanmega pulled up from her attack with ease, looking….confused?

"Where did…" Yanmega muttered looking down with her compounded eyes, before growing cold when she noticed a cheerful Joltik on her back.

"Y'know, I _am_ called the 'Attaching Pokemon for a reason," Joltik said, winking. "Tick, tick, boom!"

Yanmega tried desperately to shake the bug off, but Joltik unleashed electricity, blasting Yanmega with enough force to drop her like a stone. Yanmega hit the arena with a moan.

"Joltik wins!" Darkrai called. "Securing his position in the class. Woo."

"Wow," Gengar said, grinning and clapping. "Lucky break for the little guy when she exposed herself like that."

"Doubt it, honestly," Delcatty said, a little grin on her face. "I think he baited her with that electro ball to give him the opening he needed."

"A calculated risk judging by his opponent's increasing desperation," Kadabra said with a nod, clearly impressed. "Anyway, it's my time to battle. Electabuzz, mind holding this for me?"

He handed the surprised electric type his bowl of cereal. 

"Uh, sure man," Electabuzz said, raising an eyebrow. "Won't it get soggy though?"

"I _like it_ soggy," Kadabra said with a cool look, before teleporting away.

"Difficult guy to read, eh?" Electabuzz said, chuckling.

"You're telling me," Gengar snickered.

000

"Kadabra, eh?" Pikachu said, his cheeks sparking. "Let's give them a good show, shall we-argh!"

The electric type was thrown back by a psychic force, which was strong enough to leave cracks in the stands where he landed. Kadabra was glowing with pink, psychic energy, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry," Kadabra said, swishing his spoon. "But I have some shit to work through."

Pikachu howled in pain as Kadabra swish and flicked his spoon, slapping Pikachu against the ground repeatedly. The stands watched in awe as the poor mouse Pokemon couldn't even land a hit in against the powerful psychic.

With a final grunt of effort, Kadabra swished his spoon down, and Pikachu crashed against the ground. Kadabra snapped his fingers, and a moment later an explosion rocked under the fallen Pikachu, sending him airborne once again.

"Was the explosion necessary…?" Pikachu murmured, trying in vain to get to his feet.

"Kadabra takes victory rather quickly," Darkrai stated, and Pikachu winced as he saw Suicune, Entei, and Raikou stare disapprovingly at him. Another screw up like that and he'd be kicked out of the school.

"Good god," Furfrou said, horrified. "To think someone as powerful as that could be toyed with by Gengar."

"Yep!" Gengar said, grinning and leaning back. "I sure am a badass, aren't I?"

"Well, statistically, Kadabra simply outclasses him," Mudsdale said. "Pikachu in general rely on their speed and special attacks, and Kadabra outclass them in both those areas. Guy didn't have a chance."

"Kadabra was right," Electabuzz said as he slurped up the bowl of cereal, spilling some of the milk. "It _does_ taste good soggy."

"Eww…." Delcatty giggled, sticking out her tongue. "Can I try some?"

"Sure!" Electabuzz said, handing her the bowl, giving Delcatty a chance to duck her head in and lap it up.

"Isn't that disgustingly adorable?" Gengar said with his cheshire grin, nudging Furfrou, who looked annoyed.

Bayleef sprinted up the stands a second later, taking deep breaths. "Whew….made it. So who's next?"

"You, dumbass," Dragonite said, rolling his eyes. "And you're against the horse, so try not to lose too quickly."

"I'll walk down with you," Mudsdale said, rising to her feet and pointedly ignoring the obnoxious dragon. "We should probably hurry."

"Y-yeah," Bayleef said, and the two moved down the steps. Bayleef managed a glance at the cluster of students and their expressions as they watched her leave. Torkoal with worry, Dragonite with boredom, Walrein with curiosity, and Delcatty and Electabuzz not even paying attention. She got it though; she had the lowest ranking in the class and she had tanked her first match. No wonder they didn't think much of her.

And yet despite that, she managed a grim smile that Mudsdale glanced at curiously. She'd just have to make it her personal mission to ensure that all of her fellow students' expressions became awed.

000

"I'll try to make this quick," Mudsdale snorted, pawing the ground. "Don't want to hurt you too badly."

Bayleef chose to ignore her, instead focusing on her steadying her breathing. She looked around the coliseum. Her fellow students didn't seem too interested in her, no doubt already writing her off, and she could actually hear the jeers coming from the students of Power University. But they didn't matter. Up where the judges stood, Suicune gave her a knowing smile, and Bayleef smiled back, realizing his was the only encouragement she needed.

"Begin!" Darkrai shouted, and both Pokemon moved.

Letting out a whinney, Mudsdale reared back and slammed her hooves into the ground, and rocks and spires shot towards Bayleef, who rolled to the side to dodge. Coming up on a knee, she shot a vicious razor leaf in response, and allowed herself a grin as they hit their mark. Mudsdale snorted in equal parts surprise and pain as the leaves cut into her, pushing her back.

"Wow," Joltik said, vibrating in excitement. "Good start!"

"With a weak attack like that?" Dragonite snorted. "It won't keep Mudsdale at bay for long."

Mudsdale let out a warcry that sounded suspiciously like a neigh, charging forwards, and slamming her hooves into the ground, the power of the earthquake blasting Bayleef off her feet. The grass type twisted in the air, casting out vines to slap Mudsdale across the face twice before her back slammed against the stands, hissing in pain as she crumpled.

Bayleef managed to clamor to her feet in time to dive, avoiding Mudsdale's charge and landing in a slide behind her. Bayleef closed her eyes, forming a swarm of leaves around her. It was a lot stronger than razor leaf, but it came with quite a risk, so she'd need to make this hit count.

Mudsdale steered around awkwardly, the horse cursing her own clumsiness, only to meet the torrent that was Bayleef's leaf storm. Yelping in pain, she crashed against the stands again, bringing down part of the wall with her.

Bayleef grinned up at Suicune through deep breaths, grateful that Mudsdale was down. That move had taken up enough stamina that if…..that if Mudsdale got up….

Uh-oh.

Bayleef yelped in surprise as a pillar of earth under her shot to the sky, multiple, smaller pillars forming under it, almost resembling a staircase. She could make out the sight of an exhausted yet determined Mudsdale, charging up in an impressive rock climb attack. She was far faster than she should have been, and Bayleef only had enough time to cast out her vines before the horse slammed into her and sent them airborne.

Black spots danced across Bayleef's vision, but she gritted her teeth and forced herself to remain conscious. The weight of Mudsdale's hooves dug into her, and she realized with the drop from the fall coupled with the clydesdale's weight would mean instant defeat. She'd lose, and once again disappoint herself and prove all the people who underestimated her right.

What Mudsdale had failed to notice, however, were the vines wrapped around her torso. With a shriek of effort, Bayleef yanked down hard, flipping Mudsdale over her head in a maneuver that Noctowl had taught her when they were in their previous forms. Mudsdale snorted in surprise, but Bayleef slammed her hard against the ground, landing safely herself a moment later.

Bayleef held her breath, but Mudsdale was out cold, and Darkrai announced as much a second later. The coliseum exploded in applause, and Bayleef sank to her knees, relieved.

"I-I did it…." Bayleef said, in surprise, before narrowing her eyes. "No…. I _knew_ I could do it."

000

By the time Noctowl had arrived to the coliseum, the third round had already started. His fellow students in the stands, save for Yanmega, looked a lot more relaxed, and Noctowl understood why. They had already asserted their positions in the class. That fact felt like a weight on his heart.

"Hey," Noctowl managed, patting Bayleef on the shoulder with a wing. "Great work on that last match, Lee. You get more powerful each time I see you battle."

"Thanks, Noctowl," Bayleef said, giving him a radiant smile. "Glad to see you're up and about. You better follow suit though, y'hear?"

"I plan to," Noctowl said, nodding gravely. "Which match is this?"

"Furfrou against Mudsdale," Kadabra piped up. "Though it isn't much of a match."

Noctowl flapped down to watch the match from a closer angle. Mudsdale was throwing vicious earthquakes to send Furfrou flying. The poor poodle couldn't even get close.

"Poor thing," Delcatty said, shaking her head sadly. "She's good in close quarters, but against a Pokemon like Mudsdale…"

"She's screwed," Kadabra said indifferently. "You'd better get ready for your match. Furfrou's stubborness is impressive, but she can't keep getting up forever."

"Oh, so I'm next?" Noctowl asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'd be against either Pikachu or Yanmega then, huh."

"You're against the little rat," Yanmega murmured, looking angry and a little scared. "Just my luck, getting a bye in the penultimate round."

"Aw it's okay, though," Torkoal said with a sleepy smile. "I mean, no way you're worse than Furfrou."

As if proving her point, Furfrou collapsed, unable to continue fighting. Darkrai called the end of the match, and Mudsdale trotted off, looking annoyed that it had taken her so long to do well in the tournament.

"We're next, Swellow," Pikachu said, nudging Noctowl. "May the best Pokemon win."

"Yeah, yeah," Noctowl grumbled in response, the two making their way down the stands, noting privately that if an incompetent lummox like Pikachu managed to best him he'd consider simply dropping out.

000

Noctowl was genuinely concerned an incompetent lummox like Pikachu might be able to best him.

The owl cursed as he dodged a thunderbolt, realizing that the stupid rodent was getting closer with every blast. With his type advantage, Pikachu had complete control of the battlefield, and Noctowl couldn't dodge forever.

"Too bad, Staraptor," Pikachu said with a wicked grin, spinning and launching an electro ball with his tail. "It's just a bad matchup."

Noctowl relaxed his mind and snapped his eyes open, coated with a pink, psychic energy. The electro ball stopped in mid air, and for a moment, Noctowl felt relief.

The relief shattered however, when Pikachu appeared in front of him, spinning and slamming the electro ball into his face with an iron tail. Noctowl squawked in pain and crashed down to earth, taking massive damage in the process.

"Come now, you don't think I learned from your match with Dragonite and my own with Kadabra?" Pikachu asked, hitting the ground in a forward roll. "Ooh, nailed the landing."

Noctowl winced in pain and shook off the electricity. "The hell d'you mean by that?"

"I've trained for this chance for years," Pikachu said, glaring at Noctowl's fallen form. "I may be a bit of a dandy, but I'm not foolish. I know you can't maneuver in the air with your psychic powers, and I certainly know that those abilities and your speed can't rack up to mine, much less Kadabra's. You haven't learned a thing from your matches though, have you?"

"I won't fall….so easily," Noctowl growled, forcing himself on his feet.

"Oh, Noctowl, if all it took was an iron will to win matches…." Pikachu's eyes narrowed. "We'd all be able to win."

With a cry of effort, Pikachu charged forwards an electric aura forming around him. His little harem of Gardevoirs shrieked in excitement at the telltale signs of volt tackle, while Noctowl's eyes widened in fear.

Noctowl took to the sky, flying back to gain some distance. It was no hope though, as Pikachu _jumped,_ slamming into Noctowl's stomach with enough strength the knock the wind out of him. And that was before the sheer power of the electric attack kicked in.

Noctowl fell again, this time unconscious before he could have regrets.

000

Suicune yawned a little as he, his brothers, and Darkrai headed for the cafeteria, where the finalists of the tournament were having what Raikou jokingly called a 'last meal'. "Oh. Excuse my rudeness."

"Can't blame you for being tired," Darkrai said with a shrug. "The last couple to pass never impress me either."

"Eh, maybe they'll pull off some cool moves," Raikou said, not wanting to write them off too soon. "We thought Zeraora sucked at first, but look how he turned out?"

"Taking your leave so soon?" Suicune asked, noticing Articuno ready to take flight.

"Mmm….if it isn't the living messiah complex with the stupid hair," Articuno said, giving Suicune a shrewd look.

"And if it isn't the frozen turkey with the bad typing," Suicune chuckled in response. "Come now, I was hoping we could get a drink after this."

"Well, you should take my departure as a compliment," Articuno said. "After your performance today I realize my students must work twice as hard if we want a chance at the battle royale."

"Indeed," Suicune said. "Do try to catch up. Winning it so many times in a row is just tacky."

"Oh, you dogs were always tacky," Articuno said, taking to the sky.

"We are not dogs!" Suicune barked after her. "We're beasts!"

"That line always gets you ruffled, eh, bro?" Raikou snickered.

"Shut up," Suicune fumed. "Purple on blue is _not_ tacky."

When they arrived at the cafeteria, the three remaining students didn't look too interested in their last meal. Furfrou was fretting over her fur, Yanmega was picking at her food, and Noctowl wouldn't stop giving the both of them dubious looks.

"You three are officially our failing students," Darkrai said, folding his arms. "If it was up to me, I'd just kick the three of you out and be done with it, but the others think you have potential."

"We've decided that of the three of you, the one who showed the most potential will be given a pass, and the other two will engage in a fight," Entei rumbled. "Only one of you will have to embark for home today, but know that, even for the two of you survive, you are on very, very thin ice."

"Yanmega," Darkrai said, pointing to the bug. "You managed to tie against, Mudsdale, and put up a considerable fight against Joltik, who ranked first in the entrance exams. For that, and your clear superiority to both Furfrou and Noctowl, we're giving you the pass. You're in the best position of you three, but you still have a lot to prove."

Yanmega fainted on the spot.

"You other two will be fighting in a few minutes' time," Suicune said, looking at an unnerved Noctowl and Furfrou. "At this point we have little hope that either of you will perform up to our standards, but there have been comebacks in the past. Try and prove us wrong, will you?"

With that, the legends moved to help themselves to their food, leaving a windswept Furfrou and Noctowl behind.

"Well, no hard feelings, but I do hope you understand that my victory won't be personal," Furfrou said, nodding at Noctowl. "If it helps you feel better, you can think of yourself as the stepping stone that elevated me to greatness."

"That...doesn't...make me feel better at all," Noctowl said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well then, it must be a personal problem," Furfrou said, shrugging and getting to her feet. Noctowl watched, transfixed at her showcased narcissism, as she left the building.

"I swear," Noctowl groaned. "If I lose to her…."

000

" _AGH!" Hoothoot roared in pain as Ursaring's swipe knocked him down to earth, Chikorita yelping in surprise and horror as Ursaring loomed over him._

" _I...will not give up so easily!" Hoothoot shouted, jumping to his feet._

Noctowl flew forwards, swift as an arrow, landing a vicious strike on Furfrou before she could land one on him. Keeping up his momentum, he threw vicious wing attack after wing attack, hitting Furfrou hard and pushing her back.

"Whoa!" Electabuzz whooped. "Great start! Keep it up, man!"

"Yeah, but we all know her ability," Dragonite grumbled, rolling his eyes. "It's like punching a pillow."

Noctowl landed swipes with his talons, cursing when he realized his blows just weren't doing damage against Furfrou's fur coat. Furfrou lunged, biting down hard on his leg, and Noctowl flinched, leaving him open to a vicious headbutt.

Furfrou pounced, but Noctowl jumped back at the last second, his wings flapping and shooting a gust attack. Furfrou growled, her fur flying in the wind, but she pushed against it, slowly gaining on him.

" _Heh, you can't stop me with pussy ass wind," Ursaring chuckled, kicking Hoothoot down again. He threw down a fist, but Hoothoot somehow managed to catch it._

" _I'll….flip you over my head and use your own strength against you!" Hoothoot shuddered with effort while Ursaring blinked in surprise._

Noctowl let out a shriek of rage and power, blasting Furfrou with a confusion attack. Furfrou yelped in pain, falling off her feet. Noctowl focused his power, throwing more confusion attacks, but Furfrou rolled around, dodging each of them as they cracked the ground around her.

"You have another attack you can use, don't you?" Noctowl asked, swooping down and snatching her with her talons, flying forwards and pinning her to the stands. "Why aren't you using it?"

"I-I….I don't need it," Furfrou growled desperately, gritting her teeth. "I'm done relying on it!"

"How dare you patronize me!" Noctowl growled, throwing her. Furfrou's head cracked against the wall of the stands, groaning in pain. "How can I prove myself if you hold back? Use the move! Use attract!"

Furfrou rose to her feet, rubbing her head. "You won't….be winning either way."

Noctowl narrowed his eyes and flew forwards, and Furfrou sprinted up to meet him. Noctowl's eyes turned pink, but anticipating the move, Furfrou jumped clear of the owl's psychic attack. Noctowl tried to veer off to dodge, but Furfrou's take down attack crashed him down to earth hard.

Furfrou winced, shaking off the recoil damage, and charged Noctowl, headbutting him just as he managed to rise to his feet. Noctowl saw stars as he crashed down to the ground, trying desperately to roll away from the poodle.

"I….won't lose…" Noctowl hissed, shooting confusion attack after confusion attack, but Furfrou was too fast in her charge, leaping to the side to dodge each one.

" _I...won't lose…." Hoothoot hissed, straining to flip Ursaring, but the bear merely laughed, slapping him away._

" _You aren't a fighter, little owl." Ursaring crouched down, raising his arm to swing down a fist. Hoothoot squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the impending blow…_

 _It never came._

 _Standing between him and Ursaring was Chikorita, whose vines had caught Ursaring's arms. Ursaring stared in surprise, but with a screech of effort, the grass starter jerked her vines, successfully flipping the massive bear over her head and slamming him against the ground. Ursaring groaned, trying to rise, but Chikorita casted out a vicious razor leaf, and Ursaring didn't get back up again._

 _Hoothoot stared in surprise hardly even able to fathom the display of power shown by his friend, who collapsed a second later._

 _How had she…..?_

Noctowl's eyes cleared, and for a moment he saw everything. Furfrou charging him down, the same fierce desperation in her eyes that he had seen in every other student that had bested him. He saw the judges, looking bored.

Instead, however, he focused on Bayleef, who was watching the battle with the concern and horror of someone who was watching their mentor lose.

 _I've held her back,_ Noctowl thought, and he relaxed.

Noctowl and Bayleef's eyes locked, and for a moment, Bayleef saw a peaceful expression cross over her friends' face.

Then Furfrou slammed into him again, and Noctowl collapsed, unconscious for the third time that day.

"That'll do it," Darkrai called, looking a bit bored at the lackluster match. "When Noctowl comes to, tell him he's out of here."

That was it then, Bayleef realized. Maybe if she hadn't focused more on herself, maybe he'd still…

"Hey, are you okay?" Jigglypuff asked softly, but Bayleef was gone, shouting that she needed to check if she was okay.

That night, when the Pokemon arrived back at the cafeteria for dinner, the current class rankings post tournament were there for all to see. They went as such:

Rank 1) Gengar

Rank 2) Walrein

Rank 3) Delcatty

Rank 4) Torkoal

Rank 5) Joltik

Rank 6) Dragonite

Rank 7) Electabuzz

Rank 8) Bayleef

Rank 9) Kadabra

Rank 10) Jigglypuff

Rank 11) Mudsdale

Rank 12) Pikachu

Rank 13) Yanmega

Rank 14) Furfrou

Rank 15) Noctowl ( **EXPELLED)**

"Why the hell am I so low?" Jigglypuff grumbled. "I won my first round."

"Yeah, barely, against the Pokemon I decimated," Kadabra said, but he looked downcasted at his own placement. "Not that I myself am happy with these rankings."

"I'm assuming they're comparing our performances in both the tournament and the entrance exams," Delcatty noted, all smiles. "Hence why Gengar's first. He was the only first round winner who scored high in the exams."

"Heh, I'm smack dab in the middle, eh?" Electabuzz said with a grin. "Not too bad, and I have lots of room to grow."

"Hehe, I'm still one rank above you," Joltik giggled from where he stood on a fuming Dragonite's shoulder.

"Shut up and get off me!" Dragonite growled, Joltik laughing as he jumped free.

As the Pokemon discussed their rankings, the legends watched on with amusement at their happiness, disappointment, and determination to improve.

"Hold on, where's Bayleef?" Suicune asked, noticing the grass type had vanished.

"Awww, is daddy concerned about his little girl?" Raikou snickered.

"Oh stop it, of course not," Suicune said, rolling his eyes. "But erm...I'm still going to go look."

Raikou and Entei exchanged knowing looks as Suicune bounded off.

000

"I'm….I'm sorry Noctowl," Bayleef said, fighting back tears. They were at the train station, Noctowl ready to board it. "I should have trained with you, or…"

"It's fine," Noctowl said firmly. "Look, this is honestly for the best. Now you have no distractions. You're so much stronger than me, and after watching your match with Mudsdale, I should've realized it far sooner."

"That's not true," Bayleef said, finally losing her fight, tears now glistening down her cheek. "You were always my greatest supporter, my mentor."

"It was the other way around," Noctowl said, shaking his head. "I've been selfish, keeping you grounded the way I have. You were always destined for greater things, and I've always been jealous of that. You surpassed me the day we fought that Ursaring all those years ago."

"But…"

"Look," Noctowl said, pulling his friend into a hug. "I'm devastated that this happened. I'd have to be emotionless not to be. But it was a wake up call. I never belonged here. But you do. And you proved it today."

"Well," Bayleef said, wiping a tear away with her vine. "What will you do? Are you giving up battling?"

"I don't know," Noctowl admitted. "I uh...I have a lot to figure out. But I'm okay. I'm happy with the experience I've had. And it's really thanks to you."

"Okay…." Bayleef said, closing her eyes. "I think I understand. Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to everyone else?"

"I never got to know them," Noctowl said, shaking his head and chuckling softly. "One of my many regrets. Goodbye, Lee."

"Goodbye, Noctowl," Bayleef said, and long after the train had left she sat at the station thinking and sniffling.

"Terrible day for rain, eh?" Bayleef turned around to see Suicune standing over her, holding out a box of tissues.

"Thank you, Suicune," Bayleef said, blowing into them. They sat there for a while. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Pardon?" Suicune asked.

"You knew he'd leave soon," Bayleef said. "That image of him in my head, I was the only one who saw it."

"He was stronger than the average Pokemon, to give him some credit," Suicune said. "But he was never much stronger than that."

"He was my role model," Bayleef said, laughing bitterly. "But I guess I have a lot more of those now."

"I'd like to take this moment to tell you how proud of you I am," Suicune said somberly. "You took my advice to heart and proved yourself. I always knew what you were capable of, but now they do as well."

"Yeah, well," Bayleef got to her feet, a determined expression on her face. "I'm not giving up until I make it to the top."

"Hehe," Suicune said, grinning. "I just got chills."

000

"Please!" Electabuzz and Delcatty protested at the same time. "Please, please, please!"

"For Arceus sake, ask Raikou or something!" Darkrai snapped. "I'm sure he'll love a chance to throw a party."

"Yes!" Delcatty shouted, hopping up and down. "You coming, Electabuzz?"

"Yeah, give me a sec," Electabuzz said, noticing a certain someone slinking away. "Hey Furfrou!"

"Er…yes?" The poodle asked, looking awkward. "Listen, I'm sorry again for the…."

"Save it, all right?" Electabuzz said with a sigh. "Look, Attract is a perfectly valid move and your strategy was built around it. I shouldn't have gotten so pissy about it."

"No, you were right," Furfrou said, looking down. "I erm…I noticed that I've been using it as a crutch anyway. If I really want to get strong, I'll need to learn to rely on my own power. My match against Noctowl was at least a step in the right direction."

"I just would have felt shitty knowing I was the reason you were kicked out of the school," Electabuzz admitted. "And uh...it meant a lot to me that you didn't use the move after that."

"Well, I'm simply happy you're not mad at me anymore," Furfrou said with a shy smile. "Why don't we go to that party together?"

"Seriously?" Electabuzz asked. "Doesn't seem like your type of thing."

"Well," Furfrou said, blushing a little. "With you it might be fun."

"Sure then," Electabuzz grinned. "As long as you're cool with dragging me to the dorms later. I heard that Raikou drinks anyone who dares challenge him under the table. So naturally, I have to challenge him."

000

"For the love of Arceus stop knocking!" Dragonite growled, opening the door to his dorm and facing an annoyed Entei. "What do you want?"

"Since Noctowl's gone I'll be taking over this dorm as a sort of resident advisor," Entei said, not looking very happy about that fact. "So you better pack up."

"So where the hell am _I_ supposed to stay?!" Dragonite growled.

"One of the girls' dorms only has one occupant," Entei said with a shrug. "But you'd better keep your hands to yourself."

"Please," Dragonite snapped. "Do I look like a Pokemon without class to you?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Entei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Which of the harpies is it, anyway?" Dragonite asked. "God it better not be the horse, she'd take up half the room-"

"It's Bayleef, actually," Entei said, rolling his eyes. "Though I'm sure Mudsdale would love to hear your comments about her size."

"Then maybe I might finally have a good fight," Dragonite said as he cracked his knuckles. "Well, Bayleef will have to do for now…"

Entei jumped to his feet as Dragonite left the room. "DRAGONITE, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO FIGHT IN THE DORMS!"

Entei winced as Dragonite shouted something and Bayleef screeched in response, the very room vibrating from Dragonite's apparent hyper beams.

"Good god," the lion moaned. "Why do I keep agreeing to this every year?"

000


	3. Chapter 3

000

 _A pair of Dragonair loomed over the cove of the dragon's den, watching the massive group of Dratini clamber and fight for food scraps. The little snake like beasts were shooting off feeble dragon rage attacks and tiny twisters, but that they could fight so well despite their young age was impressive._

 _Between the two Dragonair was a massive juicy steak that they ripped up and tossed into the swarm of Dratini. While the pitched battle was nigh impossible to keep track of, the Dragonair noted a few of the Dratini were dominating the others._

 _The Dragonairs' eyes widened in surprise as one Dratini shoved his way out of a dogpile, screeching in rage as he jumped, high above the other dragons, aiming for the steak._

 _The Dragonair got over their surprise quickly, shooting off bursts of draconic energy, but Dratini twirled around them and knocked them off the plateau they stood on, and both dragons crashed into the water below._

 _Scarfing down the delicious steak, Dratini paused only to shoot a blast of energy in the sky, just to show off._

" _I'll be the most powerful dragon in the world!" Dratini cried in his squeaky voice. "Look at how I stand above you all!"_

"YOU'RE DISAPPOINTING ME, BAYLEEF!" Dragonite roared, lunging with vicious dragon claws, Bayleef desperately dodging as best she could. "I saw that spark of yours in the tournament, don't blue ball me now!"

"This isn't consent!" Bayleef shrieked, throwing up a Reflect to defend against Dragonite's blows. "THIS ISN'T CONSENT!"

"YOU CONSENT YOURSELF TO YOUR OWN DESTRUCTION IF YOU DON'T FIGHT BACK!"

Bayleef fled, tossing up leech seeds behind her to slow the dragon as she sprinted down the halls. She doubled back and made a few trick turns before running up the stairs to her dorm, hoping that she had lost him.

Twisting the doorknob with a vine, Bayleef opened the door to see Dragonite on the spare bed, reading a gun magazine. Looking up, he gave her an evil grin.

"Oh you've gotta be KIDDING ME!" Bayleef screeched as she dove out into the hallway, avoiding the hyper beam that blasted through the doorway.

000

"All right, all right!" Entei snapped, glaring at a frustrated Bayleef and an annoyed Dragonite. "I get that you two have issues you need to work through, but that's a pretty common issue for new roommates."

"How is the constant threat of being attacked a common issue?" Bayleef protested. "I can't have Dragonite around while I'm sleeping!"

"I'd never stoop so low as to attack you while you're sleeping," Dragonite snorted. "I have honor you know. At the _most_ I'll attack you while you're in the shower."

"Entei!" Bayleef moaned.

"Look, I'm not dealing with this. Work it out," Entei growled. "Besides, shouldn't you be at the party over at the fighting dojo? All your classmates are there."

Dragonite snorted. "And ruin the temple that is my body? They can drink and eat in excess all they want, but an elite dragon will never allow himself dist-"

"All right, enough! I get it" Entei actually roared to shut him up. "And you, Bayleef."

"Uh….I'm...I'm just not in the partying mood at all," Bayleef admitted, not meeting the legendary Pokemon's eyes. "Friend just left recently and all."

"Well then, all the more time to get to know each other-" Entei said, nodding the two out the door.

"Yes!" Dragonite shouted in victory.

"-Without fighting."

"Damn," Dragonite said, snapping his fingers in frustration.

000

Over at the Saffron City Dojo, the party was going strong. Thanks to the infamy of Fuzzy University, Pokemon came from far and wide to party with the new students. Cresselia was kind enough to serve drinks, an Arcanine delivered piles of pizzas, and even a few….er dancers...showed up, though Pikachu denied being involved in their arrival in any way.

"Haha, not bad dude," Raikou snickered, slamming his shot glass onto the table with relish. "But I've been champion in drinking games for eons."

Electabuzz was lying face down across from him, moaning. "Worth it."

As Furfrou sighed and rubbed his back, Delcatty gave the electric cat a big smile. "It's so cool that a legendary Pokemon came to hang with us. Too bad your brothers didn't show up."

"Yeah well, us legends tend to be a bit uppity about who we party with," Raikou said, shrugging his shoulders. "Weird classism stuff. But I don't know, never been like that myself. For me, hey, booze and cool dudes just mean a good time."

"Well, what about Cresselia then?" Furfrou asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"She just knows people do stupid shit, and takes responsibility for keeping them safe," Raikou siad, and, case in point, Cresselia came by a few seconds later to cast a small healing move on the near comatose Electabuzz.

"Wh-whoa," Electabuzz said, jumping to his feet. "Did I just sleep it off that fast?"

He grinned wildly, slamming his fists on the table. "Rematch!"

"Whoa, easy, Tiger," Delcatty giggled, pulling him away by the arm. "I want to dance with you before you give yourself alcohol poisoning."

"Sure!" Electabuzz said, his eyes lighting up. "But I might accidentally shock you, so be careful."

Raikou snickered at the display before Cresselia nudged him.

"You want something from the bar?"

"Eh, I'm good," Raikou said. "Hate to admit it, but that little electric bugger got me better than I'd like to admit."

"Well, I'd like something a bit higher quality," Furfrou said, pushing away her own glass with a look of disgust. "This swill isn't exactly satisfying."

"Diva Vodka for the lady," Cresselia said, rolling her eyes and floating away.

"That would suffice," Furfrou said with a nod.

"Hey, uh, I think she might've been being sarcastic," Raikou said. "Even we legends don't drink that stuff, and we're treated as gods."

"Well, my apologies, but reading sarcasm was never my strong suit," Furfrou admitted, before returning to glare at Delcatty and Electabuzz.

"Why don't you just tell Electabuzz that you like him," a voice said from behind her, and Furfrou yelped. She turned to glare at Gengar, who was grinning in amusement at her reaction.

"I hate it when you ghosts _do_ that," she snapped, scandalized. "That creepy...shadow...urgh…"

"Yeah, I'm the _shadow_ Pokemon, Sweetling, can't help it sometimes," Gengar said, raising his hands in surrender. "But still, my point stands."

"Should I even ask how you figured it out?" Furfrou asked, rolling her eyes.

"You're a bit obvious with it," Gengar said. "Now can I get my answer?"

"By Mew you're annoying," Furfrou grounded out. "I just feel….a little unsure how to approach him. We're such different people."

"Well, compatibility can make or break a relationship," Raikou supplied helpfully. "I uh...speak from experience."

"Wait, really?" Furfrou asked, puzzled.

"Don't ever go out with Giratina," Raikou moaned. "Anyway just talk to the dude. He's a pretty approachable guy."

"Or he could reject you outright!" Gengar added helpfully. "Bit of a toss up, really?"

"Shut it," Furfrou snapped. "I'll be going home, anyway. This party just isn't sitting well with me."

She stormed off, muttering something about pesky ghosts.

"Did you have to antagonize her like that?" Raikou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm just being honest," Gengar said, raising his hands defensively. "I just can't see them happening."

The rest of the students were having a far more satisfactory time than the perturbed poodle. Walrein went out of his way to talk and joke with everyone, Pikachu was having a little too much fun with his Gardevoir "friends", and even the tired Torkoal and anti social Yanmega managed to have a bit of fun talking about some of the bug type's favorite video games.

"I think we really needed this," Electabuzz said to Delcatty as the two took a break from partying, on their way to the refreshments stand where Jigglypuff was pigging out. "Been stressful y'know, and it's only gonna get worse."

"Yeah, I think it's important to take breaks," Delcatty said with a grin. "Ooh when do you think we'll get to fight?" 

"Hopefully pretty soon," Electabuzz said with a wink. "Gotta beat you too if I wanna be the best."

"Urgh man please don't bring up any more fighting," Jigglypuff moaned, having overheard them. "I fought enough for a lifetime; taking these breaks is so much better."

"Well you better get used to it fast," Joltik piped up from where he was hanging from a string. "It's why we're here, and you'll find that most of us will be back on our feet even by tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I'm not here to get stronger, not really!" Jigglypuff whined. "I just need a good resume."

"Well, with that attitude don't be surprised if we end up leaving you in our dust," Joltik said with a shrug, before making off with a cupcake. Jigglypuff frowned, deflated.

"Don't worry, I get what you mean," Electabuzz said, patting her on the head. "Today took a lot out of me, and it's a good thing to pace yourself." 

Jigglypuff nodded and gave a thankful smile, but when Electabuzz and Delcatty turned away the frown returned. Joltik was right; the Pokemon here were freaks of nature. How _would_ she be able to compete with them?

000

Over the next week, Fuzzy University's semester officially started. The fourteen students found themselves piled under mountains of schoolwork and the fact that their first written exam would be on Wednesday, testing their background knowledge of battling and different Pokemon abilities.

Raikou taught physical fitness and endurance, checking on everyone's progress in the gym. Dragonite and Mudsdale worked on bulking themselves up even further, while Electabuzz, Pikachu, and Yanmega built up their speed. The rest found themselves doing anything and every exercise Raikou cooked up, and with the tiger's hyperactive nature they all found themselves exhausted by the end of the day. Still, by the end of the week Raikou could proclaim they all could kick ass as long distance runners, and compared their physical ability to circus freaks. Some Pokemon took the compliment better than others.

Despite Entei's gruff and hot headed nature, he taught biology, Pokemon theory, and mathematics, all in how they related to Pokemon battle. Simulated battle scenarios were thought up as sort of puzzles for his class to solve. Was Shedinja's fantastic ability capable of redeeming his pitiful health stat? What ally would be best if one were to set up weather conditions? Kadabra and Delcatty both excelled in these classes, but by the end of the week even the ill informed students like Jigglypuff understood the basics of tactics when it came to battling.

Techniques and moves were Suicune's forte, and he often took the classmates outside to practice and give pointers. Some Pokemon, like Yanmega and Electabuzz hadn't put much effort into their attacks beyond their basic effects, while Pokemon like Joltik and Torkoal had worked hard to become masters of their craft. Suicune pushed his students to incorporate their moves into their fighting style, for example Mudsdale controlling the earth to boost her normally shoddy speed and Yanmega to focus on using her momentum to give her attacks more oomph. All improved, though Bayleef noticed while she was practicing increasing the power of barriers that Suicune often disappeared with Dragonite, who boasted he was learning the 'ultimate' move, and that no could see it until he perfected it.

Though Cresselia was the technical teacher of support and status moves, often Darkrai showed up to help to escape his headmaster duties. They taught the importance of non offensive moves and the proper opportunities to use them, given the openings they tended to leave. Bayleef took this class to heart, as her arsenal was built around setup and status, and did her best to work them more seamlessly into her fighting style.

Darkrai himself did little teaching, instead holding sparring matches between the students to test their progress. He did nothing to referee said matches, however, so it was up to the clear loser to admit defeat or be knocked out. At the moment Walrein was battling Mudsdale, the horse kicking up chunks of earth to block the ice type's moves.

"Tough matchup," Yanmega noted, though she watched the fight with interest. "Still, Mudsdale's doing pretty well despite the type disadvantage. She's sped up since I fought her."

To prove her point, Mudsdale dove over Walrein's blizzard attack, charging down the walrus and bringing down her hooves on his head. Walrein snorted, throwing up a protect, and Mudsdale slammed hard against the barrier.

While she was off balance, Walrein slapped a flipper down, and a wave overtook the horse and sent her rolling away. Mudsdale let out a whinny of surrender, and the walrus backed off.

"You're not enough of an unstoppable force to collide with an immovable object Mudsdale," Darkrai drawled. "Though some of those avoided attacks were impressive for your build."

Mudsdale let out a little snort of shame as she nodded respectfully at Walrein, who gave her a smile and bow in return. She stomped back to her seat, shaking water droplets out of her hair.

"All right, let's see," Darkrai said to himself. "Last match of the day will be Bayleef against Dragonite."

"Oh you can't be serious!" Bayleef moaned, and Electabuzz gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Dragonite sauntered over to the arena, clearly in a good mood.

"You've fought him, any advice you could give me?" Bayleef asked Walrein desperately.

"Each Pokemon's kits are different, so I can't give you anything specific," Walrein said with a shrug. "But brawn cannot defeat brain as long as you have the tools necessary of finishing him off."

"Uh….okay," Bayleef said, confused.

"Walrein, if she wanted a fortune cookie she'd go to that nice Chinese place over on Main Street!" Kadabra shouted.

"Actually….can we get Chinese?" Torkoal asked. "That sounds pretty good."

Bayleef did her best to ignore them as she stepped up to face Dragonite, who somehow looked even taller than usual.

"Finally, no more running," Dragonite said with relish, clenching a fist. "I've been waiting for this all week."

"Why are you even interested in fighting me?" Bayleef asked. "I thought you thought I was a weakling, not worth your time!"

"You're still here, aren't you?" Dragonite asked. "You must have some merit. And besides, I always like it when a girl plays hard to get."

Bayleef blushed. "Oh well, uh….I don't know about _that._ "

"But that aside, I'm still going to demolish you, if only to prove that you have no chance at this school," Dragonite snorted. "In fact I'll be sending you right back to your birdbrain friend."

That got Bayleef focused. "Oh yeah? Then prove it!"

Bayleef let out a roar, whipping out a razor leaf at full strength.

"THERE we go!" Dragonite cackled, slicing the leaves into perfect halves with his claws. "Let's get into this!"

With a roar, Dragonite let loose a hyper beam. Bayleef gasped and rolled to the side, avoiding feeling the heat of the blast on her shoulder as it blew past her.

"Come on, fight back, will you?" Dragonite roared, ignoring Bayleef as she spat seeds from her mouth that landed into the ground around the dragon in a circle. "It's not satisfying if you're not giving it your all!"

"Oh I am, trust me!" Bayleef shouted, casting out her vines. Dragonite dodged and blocked the whip-like attacks she threw against his skin, before managing to catch one in his hand. He gave an evil grin, but it faltered when Bayleef winked in response.

Massive plants ripped up the ground around them as they shot up from where Bayleef had thrown the seeds, and Dragonite stumbled as he moved to dodge them. Twirling around, Dragonite performed an odd dance as he pivoted around the striking plants.

"You're mine!" Bayleef shouted, launching a leaf storm that swept up the dragon and blasted him into the wall. She managed a small smile at the edge she'd gained, before Dragonite was rushing forward, the aura around him revealing his dragon rush attack. Bayleef gulped, and the plants shot up to repel the dragon, but Dragonite merely ripped through them in his charge. Bayleef managed to throw up a reflect, but it didn't prevent Dragonite from bowling her over.

Grinning like a maniac, Dragonite brought down dragon claws as Bayleef rolled around on the floor to desperately avoid them. She slapped Dragonite back with vines, but no sooner had she gotten to her feet then Dragonite had slammed her backwards with a dragon tail.

Beginning to enjoy himself, Dragonite opened his mouth to charge a hyper beam…..only for Bayleef to shout in surrender.

"What?" Dragonite asked, blinking in confusion.

"I'm too outclassed here," Bayleef admitted with a gasp. "Don't want to fight a fruitless battle."

"Hmm…" Darkrai said. "Well, that doesn't look too promising. Don't expect your ranking to rise anytime soon."

"I understand," Bayleef said, looking down in shame.

"Well, that's all then," Darkrai said. "Exam tomorrow, be prepared. Anyone who fails will be ejected from the school."

"Sorry about that Bayleef," Torkoal said with a little yawn as she, Bayleef, and Yanmega headed for their dorms. The three had gotten along well despite their differences in techniques and strategies, and often found themselves hanging out together. "Dragonite's tough for anyone to beat, and your moves just don't do much damage to him."

"I forgot about his Multiscale ability to be honest, though I'm not sure if it would have mattered." Bayleef admitted. "He's a force of nature. I could barely even slow him down. Do you think you could have taken him, Torkoal?"

Torkoal shrugged. "I guess it depends on whether he could close the distance or not. You couldn't get close, and I had distinct type advantage. Dragonite resists me, has the aforementioned Multiscale, and can fly."

"I think you're selling yourself short," Yanmega piped up as she flew overhead. "Dragonite _can_ fly, yeah, but as an expert I can say he isn't exactly graceful at it. That's a lot of weight he has to carry, and he clearly hasn't spent as much time flying as he does fighting. Plus, y'know, you're a literal nuke on the battlefield."

"Aw gee," Torkoal said with a little blush.

Bayleef opened the door to her dorm...only to see Dragonite in the doorway, folding his arms with a look of smoldering anger.

"Uh...Torkoal, want to go play Undertale?" Yanmega murmured.

"Aw, but that flower guy gives me bad vibes," Torkoal said with a groan.

"Torkoal!" Yanmega hissed.

"Right, right."

Bayleef groaned as they sprinted off to their dorms, Torkoal albeit quite slower. Looks like she wouldn't be getting their support.

"FIGHT TIME NOW!" Dragonite screamed, throwing a punch that Bayleef scrambled to avoid. Dragonite's fist cracked the wall, and he growled as he ripped it free. With a snarl he swung a dragon tail, and Bayleef hopped up on her bed to dodge.

"Dragonite please!" Bayleef pleaded. "Come on, we've already established you're the better fighter, so will you please stop ambushing me? I just want to make some tea!"

"Bullshit!" Dragonite snarled, opening his mouth to charge up a hyper beam.

"Th-the tea?"

The fight!" Dragonite roared. "Why did you hold back? I will not be mocked!"

"Dragonite, it would have been pointless," Bayleef said, keeping her voice calm. "You ripped through any opposition that I might've had, and if the fight had continued I could have gotten seriously hurt."

"Yeah, and what about your match with Torkoal? You can't hide it from me, Bayleef, that look in your eyes. The look that I have, the look of a dragon." Dragonite's rage melted into a steely calm expression. "I know you're like me. Obviously of a weaker breed, and lacking my godly physique, but it's undeniable. You won't let yourself lose ever, whether it sacrifices your body or not. So don't you dare patronize me."

"Dragonite, you have no idea how badly I identify with that statement," Bayleef said with a sigh. "But I was chastised for the way I acted with Torkoal, and I deserved it. I almost was at risk of being discharged from the school due to my injuries. None of that effort matters if I'm crippled for life."

"But-"

"You're right, Dragonite, I am of a weaker breed, and I can't charge in recklessly and be fully aware I'll be fine," Bayleef admitted. "You're probably a lot more powerful than most of us just by default. That mindset of ours, of that unyielding will to win, it suits you a lot more than it suits me. I need to temper myself if I expect to stay at this school."

"I-oh," Dragonite said, the fire in his eyes dimming. "Well, then you better improve and make my victory over you damn worth it. Don't let your will to win go to waste."

"Oh I intend to," Bayleef said, glaring at the dragon. "I will improve, and while you may be more powerful than me by default, I don't plan on leaving this school without kicking your ass."

"Oh yeah?" Dragonite said, raising an eyebrow. "Then you'd better learn physical moves when your opponent manages to get inside your guard. I wouldn't want to make my victory _too_ easy."

He stomped out, shouting about taking a shower and finally giving Bayleef the opportunity to make the tea she wanted. As she sipped it, she couldn't help but think the advice the dragon had given her would be actually helpful.

000

The next day brought punishing exams. It was interesting sight, seeing the Pokemon battling prodigies cooped up in seats with pens and paper, filling out multiple choice question and writing short essays. Some, like Kadabra, Delcatty, and Joltik, were finished in a matter of minutes. Others, namely Electabuzz, and Jigglypuff, were still scratching their heads when there wasn't much time to spare. Torkoal was unconscious halfway through the exam.

When the results were posted on Friday afternoon, no one had failed. That didn't mean, however, that none weren't dangerously close to it.

"Ah shit man, 72?" Electabuzz groaned, slapping himself in the face. "I hate essays."

"You got a 72?" Delcatty asked. "I got a perfect 100!"

"You did? Sweet!" Electabuzz said, high fiving the cat.

Kadabra seemed a bit miffed about his 98, but he took it in stride, and Joltik seemed content with 94. Furfrou, who had landed an 85, patted Electabuzz on the back.

"Maybe I can help tutor you?" The poodle offered. "I did pretty well myself."

"Ooh, or I could!" Delcatty said with a grin.

"Well, you did score highest in the class," Electabuzz said. "I'd be an idiot not to take your offer."

Furfrou blanched. "But I...uh...wait…"

Behind them, Gengar winked and gave her a thumbs' up.

"Hehehe, 69!" Jigglypuff giggled, looking up at her score.

"That's...kind of concerning, Jigglypuff," Mudsdale said. "You do realize that if you failed you'd be kicked out, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I suck as a test-taker," Jigglypuff said. "Just you watch, I'll kick ass in the physical."

"Your test score average was a bit higher than average," Darkrai said, floating up to the postings. "Usually a couple of Pokemon wash out, I'm impressed.

"Not that a few of you aren't on thin ice," he said, fixing Jigglypuff and Electabuzz an icy gaze, which caused both of them to wilt.

"So, uh...who's sparring in today's class?" Kadabra asked, in an attempt to break up the chilly mood. "I haven't gotten a chance yet."

"Oh, Fridays are special," Darkrai said. "Every Friday afternoon, you'll be engaging in a special exercise that will impact the rankings you've attained since the tournament. Think of it as a hands-on lesson."

"Hands-on lesson?" Jigglypuff asked, curious.

"Oh, and I'm sure won't be surprised to hear that at the end of today the lowest ranking student will be expelled based on their performances in the event. So don't take the ' typical' Friday mentality to heart."

Already floating back through the wall, he cleared his throat. "You'll still meet in the arena, but we won't be staying there long. Also, if you're tardy, I'm kicking you out of my school right off the bat."

Gengar shook his head and chuckled as the headmaster disappeared from view. "Such a charmer."

"Are you all right, Furfrou?" Walrein asked, noticing the downcast poodle slouching away from everyone.

"I'm….I'm fine," Furfrou said, taking a deep breath. "I just am a bit concerned, considering I'm currently ranked at the lowest in the class."

"Well, no better opportunity to prove your worth than now, right?" Walrein said.

"I...I suppose, I'm just...overwhelmed by the competition, I guess," Furfrou admitted. "I uh….I never had much competition in my upbringing, given my family's reputation. Now everyone's a genuine threat…"

"Well, I think it's important to think about how much being here means to you," Walrein said with a shrug. "When we're all so close in skill, it comes down to drive, doesn't it?"

"Yes….I suppose…" Furfrou admitted.

"Furfrou, is battling really what you love?" Walrein asked seriously. "Or is the reason you're here connected to your family."

"Um...the latter," Furfrou admitted. "But it's not like I've ever been anything else."

"Well, maybe it's something to start thinking about," Walrein said with a shrug. "You could join my ice cream business if you wanted!"

"You own an ice cream business?" Furfrou asked.

"I'm hoping to start one!" Walrein said with a chuckle. "There's nothing better than a nice ice cream after a tough and engaging fight."

"Huh," Furfrou said, chuckling. "I wish my life could be that simple."

"Well," Walrein said, as they made their way to the gym. "Maybe it can be."

000

When they arrived at the arena, the students were surprised to see that the legendaries themselves were preparing to spar. Raikou and Entei on one side, Darkrai and Cresselia on the other.

"Hello students!" Suicune said from where he was kneeling comfortably on the stands. "The event today will be built around the camaraderie and teamplay that's required in a double battle. My colleagues will be showing you a bit of a demonstration."

"Shit, we get to see a battle between legendary Pokemon?" Electabuzz whispered. "Awesome!"

"W-wow…" Joltik whispered, starstruck.

"You four ready to fight?" Suicune called to the Pokemon in the arena. "Two on two fight. Ends when one side is unconscious. Go!"

Raikou shot out like a rocket, giggling madly, while Entei took a slamming step down, letting lose an eruption attack dwarfing Torkoal's with ease. The meteors rained down as Raikou lunged forwards.

"You know what to do, right?" Darkrai muttered, casting an eye to Cresselia.

"Of course," the psychic said, a powerful light in the eye. As Darkrai floated forward to meet Raikou, Cresselia set up a light screen an instant before the eruption landed in a fiery explosion.

Raikou moved so fast he was impossible to follow, before he let out a snarl and shooting a bolt of lightning that lit up the sky, aiming for Darkrai, who twirled to dodge it. The students gaped at the display of power. Raikou's move was damn near instantaneous, and Darkrai had been able to avoid it?

As Entei pushed Cresselia back with jets of flame, Darkrai stretched out a hand, launching a dark pulse at Raikou, who dodged it with ease, jumping in the air and landing a vicious thunder punch on Darkrai's arm when he moved to block it. Darkrai winced in pain, but a psychic force blasted Raikou away before he could make any further moves. Unfortunately, it was Cresselia who had made the move, and she had left Entei free to slam into her, sending her sliding back.

Entei and Raikou jumped together, shooting bolts of lightning and blasts of flame, but for the moment, Cresselia's barrier was standing firm. Darkrai floated toward her, clutching his injured arm.

"Raikou's too fast, we'll need to use that against him," the dark type said as Cresselia's heal pulse worked to fix up his arm. "I can provide the distraction."

"After you," Cresselia said, smiling, and Darkrai floated out to face Entei and Raikou alone.

"Dark void!" the dark type snapped, outstretching his black arms and unleashing orbs of dark energy. Raikou and Entei both leaped out of the way, desperately doing their best to dodge the incoming attacks.

"Why aren't they counterattacking?" Pikachu asked, confused. "They had the upper hand a moment ago."

"They just can't afford to be hit," Mudsdale said grimly. "You saw what it did to Dragonite. They get hit with a move like dark void and it's game over."

"But too much pressure means that Cresselia…" Kadabra's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh those two are definitely screwed."

Cresselia focused her power, creating seemingly the outline of a room around the arena. "That's the trick room, Darkrai!"

"Brilliant," Darkrai snapped, shooting a dark pulse at Raikou, who was suddenly too slow and feeble to avoid it. Growling in pain, Raikou fell back, hit by the full brunt of the attack. Giving a dark chuckle, Darkrai let loose another wave of dark voids. Entei managed to dive out of their path, but Raikou couldn't get up in time and collapsed on the floor, fast asleep.

"Well, that's just dandy!" Entei growled, as Darkrai and Cresselia charged at him. The lion met Darkrai and, due to his naturally slower speed, land a stomp attack first, before blasting him away with a flamethrower. Cresselia was on him a second later at a breakneck speed, sending him reeling back with several psychic blows.

"I don't need to aim to take you down!" Entei snarled, letting loose a lava plume that exploded around him and sent Cresselia away with a shriek, though her previous light screen reduced the damage.

Surrounded by smoke, Entei took a few deep breaths. If he could stall long enough for Raikou to awaken….

"Howdy neighbor," a cold dark voice said, a single blue eye peeking at him from behind.

"No-" Entei turned, but Darkrai shot a dark void at point black range, and the lion collapsed.

Darkrai floated high in the air, looming over the two sleeping legendary beasts. He stretched out his arms, before bringing them together with a powerful clap. "Nightmare."

In their sleep, Entei and Raikou shrieked and yelped in horror and pain, writhing madly. For several agonizing minutes they shook, before they stopped moving, completely unconscious.

"That will do it," Suicune said, turning to grin at the shocked student's expressions. "Bit grim, wasn't it?"

"That should give you all some insight in how important good teamplay is to a battle," Cresselia said, floating over to the students. "In an individual fight, both of us struggled against individual opponents, but because of our complimentary movesets, we were able to dominate the fight."

"Your exercise, or challenge, shall I say," Darkrai said, clearing his throat. "Will be based on teamplay, to help attain a mastery of double and multi battles and as preparation for the battle royale, where your only allies will be your fellow classmates."

"Like the battle royale, you'll be split into teams of seven," Suicune explained. "Half of you will be invaders and half of you defenders of an old fort. Think of it as a one way capture the flag."

"And this will be….here?" Bayleef asked.

"Actually, Cresselia will teleport you to the Unova region, over by an abandoned fort that the defenders will use," Darkrai said. "You'll get about fifteen minutes to prepare before you're expected to start fighting."

"Oh, and by the way, the way we're handling expulsion is a bit different than merely picking the lowest scoring student," Suicune said. "The losing team will vote on whoever they believe failed to perform to their expectations, whether it be combat ability or simply being a poor team player. Obviously we won't allow you to pick off threats here, so don't even try that."

Cresselia cleared her throat and held up a list. "The invaders will be Dragonite, Delcatty, Bayleef, Mudsdale, Yanmega, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff. The defenders will be Walrein, Torkoal, Gengar, Joltik, Electabuzz, Furfrou, and Kadabra. No complaints."

"Oh wonderful," Bayleef groaned. "I've been close quarters with Dragonite all week. Now we have to be on the same team?"

"To be fair, would you rather be competing against him?" Yanmega asked, deadpan. "At least that giant hunk of ego is on our side."

"Fair enough," Bayleef said, shuddering.

"Uh guys, I'm jazzed about this whole team thing, but uh...are Raikou and Entei gonna be okay?" Electabuzz asked, pointing to the still unconscious legendaries.

"Oh, they're used to it," Darkrai said, rolling his eyes.

000

"Aw man, I remember visiting here with my parents when I was a kid!" Joltik said as he scuttled around, oohing and aahing the impressive fortress.

"Ah, Fort Rose," Walrein said with a little sigh of nostalgia. "We held off flocks of Doduo back in the war from these walls, and it never let us down."

"You fought in the Great Doduo War?" Joltik whispered, mesmerized.

"Back before you were in your little egg sack!" Walrein chuckled. "I was garrisoned on this very fortress. They called me Hoenn's Shield in those days, because breaking through my thick wall was unthinkable." 

"Well," Electabuzz said with a snicker. "Between you and Torkoal, I'd bet on hell freezing over before the other team breaking in."

"Huh?" Torkoal said, snapping awake. "Someone say my name?"

000

"They get a massive and historically rich fort and we get a crappy shack?" Pikachu moaned, glancing piteously at his surroundings.

"Oh yeah, we're screwed," Jigglypuff said matter-of-factly, looking at Fort Rose through a pair of binoculars. "Better think of someone to expel, huh."

"Yeah, it'll be you," Dragonite snapped. "Especially with that pathetic attitude of yours."

"Easy, Dragonite," Mudsdale snorted. "Look, between you and I, we'll probably have the physical prowess to break through their ranks. Still….we have no way of being sure of their formation."

"Ooh, ooh!" Delcatty piped up, hopping in excitement. "Yanmega, you could scout them out, get some insight on what they're doing."

Yanmega blinked. "Well, I guess that makes sense, as long as-"

"Forget it! There's no chance I'll stand and wait while the bug flies around like a jackass!" Dragonite snapped, stomping out of the shack. "I'm going to fly in there, rip up the fort, nab that flag, and if any of you peons are willing to follow me I'll make sure you get sloppy seconds."

"Wait, Dragonite-" Bayleef protested, but the dragon had already taken flight. "God damn it, knew this would happen."

"New plan guys!" Delcatty said without missing a beat. "Chase after Dragonite and try to catch up before he screws everyone over!"

"I'll try and catch up to him," Yanmega moaned, shooting into the sky after the dragon. "Though I'm not sure how I'm supposed to stop him."

000

Electabuzz drummed his fingers against his knee from his posting on Wall Rose, a little away from Torkoal on the wall. He hated moments like this, when he was alone…

Finally giving in to his nervous energy, he lit a cigarette and began to smoke. Letting out a content sigh, he eyed Furfrou as she pranced up the steps, a look of relief on her face.

"Damn, fortress was hard to navigate," Furfrou admitted, out of breath. "Thought I'd never find you."

"What's up, Fro?" Electabuzz asked. "Come to keep me company?"

"I just wanted a moment with you, alone," Furfrou said. "Though….urgh...if you're going to smoke…."

"Want one?" Electabuzz asked, shaking the box.

"...Yes," Furfrou said, pouting a little. Electabuzz chuckled, and for the next few minutes they stood together, relaxing in the Unova air.

"I actually have a question," Furfrou asked. "Someone like you….you must have a pretty girlfriend, right?" 

Electabuzz blinked in surprise, but shook his head good naturedly. "Nope! I actually haven't had too much luck with girls. It's actually been kinda rough."

"It….has?" Furfrou asked, doing her best to look concerned and not be smiling at the revelation. "You feel lonely?"

"Well, I guess I'm kinda a romantic," Electabuzz snickered. "Sorry, I loosen up and admit shit when I get stoned."

"Wait, what the hell are we smoking?" Furfrou asked, alarmed.

"I mean I could tell you," Electabuzz said. "Or you could use this time to find some dirt on me. Which do you pr-"

"Finding dirt on you!" Furfrou interjected. "So you're a romantic?" 

Electabuzz blushed. "I like writing romantic poetry, inventing romances in my head. I guess if this school thing doesn't pan out."

"W-wow," Furfrou said. "Why are you so perfect?"

"Come again?"

"I said, that the idea is perfect!" Furfrou said quickly. "So...inventing romances?"

"Yeah, it's actually how I ended up breaking out of your attract moves," Electabuzz said. "I imagine my poetry, girls I've made up in my head….and I remember that romance just isn't gonna work out for me. That realization usually does the trick."

"Well…." Furfrou said bracingly. "Maybe the attract doesn't have to break this time."

Electabuzz looked up. "Huh?"

"You're a really good guy, Electabuzz," Furfrou said slowly. "And….I was thinking maybe, we could...you know….try that romance thing?"

Electabuzz's eyes widened.

"Oh god," Furfrou gaped. "Did I say it too soon?"

"What _is_ that?" Electabuzz asked, pushing past her and pointing at the sky. "Is that...Dragonite?"

" _What?"_ Furfrou asked, running up beside him. An orange object was flying towards them at breakneck pace.

"ENOUGH WITH THE WISHY WASHY ROMANCE BULLSHIT!" The dragon screamed. "I came here for badass fight scenes, not a god damned soap opera!"

"We'd better tell Walrein," Electabuzz said, sprinting away and leaving a conflicted Furfrou behind.

Letting out a growl of frustration she ran up to the edge of the fort.

"Cockblocking bastard!" She screamed.

000

"Uh...who are you yelling at?" Yanmega asked as she fell in next to Dragonite in their approach.

"Those morons on Fort Rose," Dragonite said, shrugging.

"Wait….how could you possibly hear them from his distance?" Yanmega asked.

"The antennae on my head allows me to pick up noise from long distances," Dragonite said, rolling his eyes.

"Dragonite...that doesn't make any sense…" Yanmega said.

"Well why else would I have antenna then?" Dragonite snapped. "They look ridiculous."

"That's not important right now," Yanmega snapped. "Dragonite, you need to fall back or you'll get hurt."

"Forget it," Dragonite said. "Tell the rest of the pathetic team to support me if they care so much." 

"That's what we're doing!" Yanmega said. "But there's so many other better ways to-"

"Perfect!" Dragonite said as meteors began to fall towards them. "I've been waiting to fight that turtle."

"Yeah, okay, no!" Yanmega said, narrowly dodging one of the flaming rocks. "This education is not worth me getting crippled for life. I'm out!"

The bug type fell back, out of the eruption's range, but Dragonite merely grinned and flew forwards…..

Right into Walrein's blizzard.

000

"Agh, shit!" Jigglypuff hissed, zapped by one of Joltik's invisible webs. The rest of the invaders to slid to a stop behind her, no one willing to risk an electric shock.

"Oof yeah, I'm not touching that," Pikachu winced, before looking up at Yanmega as she descended. "Any luck with Dragonite?"

Yanmega rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"What did you do before, Delcatty?" Bayleef asked, looking over the empty field between them and the fort. "Throw rocks and clear a path accordingly?"

"Yeah," Delcatty said. "But we don't even need that strategy. We have Mudsdale!"

"That we do," Mudsdale snorted, pawing the ground.

"Wait." Joltik popped up from the web he had hidden himself in. "What?"

Mudsdale charged forwards, ripping through the electro webs with ease and ignoring the static shocks. Joltik yelped in outrage and fired a string shot, but Mudsdale ignored it, pulling the poor bug with her as she cleared the electroweb minefield.

"Yeehaw!" Jigglypuff shouted as she, Bayleef, Yanmega, Pikachu and Delcatty sprinted after the horse. As Mudsdale charged, she noticed Gengar, Electabuzz, and Furfrou prepared to meet her. Behind them, Dragonite collapsed, crashing into the ground with a moan from the strength of the ice attack, but the invaders did their best to ignore him and keep running.

"Earthquake!" Mudsdale whinnied, rearing back and slamming down her hooves. Gengar and Electabuzz were weak to the attack, and she _knew_ Furfrou couldn't take her. She could nip this fight in the bud right now! 

"Nice try," Kadabra snickered, teleporting with Walrein, who threw up a protective barrier that stopped the attack. With a grunt of effort, the walrus let out a powerful Surf attack that blasted Mudsdale back, sending her rolling head over hooves over to the rest of her team. Joltik jumped free, landing on Walrein's head with a sigh of relief.

"Ugh, I think that's as far I'm getting," Mudsdale grumbled as Bayleef helped her out.

"Don't worry, Mudsdale," Delcatty said with an evil grin. "You did enough."

Kadabra grinned. "Lucky that we don't shoot Mudsdales with broken legs like we do horses."

"Oh I'm going to kill you," Mudsdale snorted as she shook herself off.

The two teams stared each other down and sized each other up. Bayleef bit her lip. With Dragonite out of commission and Mudsdale weakened, they weren't exactly at an advantage, especially considering they were up against the top student.

"Guys, let's fall back," Bayleef said, stepping back a bit. "We're not exactly equipped to-"

"GAME ON!" Dragonite roared, lunging forward, past Bayleef, slamming his tail into Walrein, who _woofed_ in pain. The impact of the attack sent the poor walrus flying.

And just like that, all hell broke loose.

"Damn it, Dragonite!" Bayleef shouted, throwing up a light screen to reduce the damage from Gengar's shadow balls. Mudsdale charged forwards, smashing her hooves into Furfrou's head in a move that took her out instantly.

Pikachu let out a shout, shooting a thunderbolt, but Gengar twirled around it with ease, following with a shadow ball that connected with the electric type's face. The ghost grinned, before cartwheeling to avoid Dragonite's furious charge. Dragonite pushed him hard, but Gengar merely smirked and avoided his vicious blows.

Joltik and Electabuzz jumped together, shooting bolts of lightning at Delcatty, who burrowed into the ground to avoid the moves. Mudsdale stomped down to spark another earthquake, and they split. Kadabra sprinted forward from behind them, blasting the horse back with a psychic attack, before he was struck by Yanmega's vicious U-turn.

Dragonite advanced on Gengar, but Walrein slammed into him from behind, and both Pokemon rolled in the grass. Gengar grinned and shook his head, jumping in the air just as Delcatty burst under the ground.

"Um…" Delcatty grinned sheepishly. "Oops?"

"Valid effort!" Gengar said, blasting her away with a sludge bomb.

"Oww…." Jigglypuff moaned, rubbing her head as she moved up to Bayleef. Joltik had sent webs at the grass type, and Bayleef followed up by unleashing roots from the earth that ripped them up. "How's the fight going…?"

"Well…." Bayleef said, watching Electabuzz land a brick break on Pikachu. "It could be worse I guess?"

Yanmega slammed into the electric type from behind, forcing him to stumble away and allow Pikachu to roll free. Cursing, she took to the sky, spinning around electric blasts from Joltik, who abandoned Bayleef.

"Now's our chance, right?" Jigglypuff said with a grin, but her face fell as Gengar and Kadabra approached them with wicked grins.

"To think I have to pair up with you of all people," Kadabra said, rolling his eyes.

"Eh," Gengar said with a shrug. "It's a nice change of pace."

Dragonite roared, slamming his fists into Walrein repeatedly. The walrus lunged with an ice fang, but the dragon caught Walrein's mouth, prying his tusks away from his neck.

"What's the matter, old man?" Dragonite chuckled as he blasted the poor walrus away with a hyper beam. "Fallen and you can't get up?"

"My turn, Buddy Boy," Electabuzz, lunging from behind. Dragonite rolled his eyes and caught the electric type by the arm.

"Ow….okay….I made a mistake," Electabuzz whimpered.

"I agree," Dragonite chuckled, before bringing his head back and slamming it into Electabuzz's, who crumpled like a paper doll.

The dragon turned, ready to face his next opponent, but stopped as Electabuzz grabbed the back of his leg. "What, are you still trying to win? Don't kill yourself, idiot."

"Nah man," Electabuzz said, rising to his feet, clutching a stray web of Joltik's, grinning as electricity coursed across his body. "I've already won."

"Have you?" Dragonite snorted, before throwing a vicious fist. Electabuzz dodged with ease, moving at impossible speeds as he shot a lightning bolt that Dragonite narrowly ducked under.

"Why don't we call this round, Breakin' Two?" Electabuzz said, lunging at high speeds.

"I don't get it-" Dragonite yelped in pain as Electabuzz's thunder punch struck his face. "Owww! I get it!"

Jigglypuff gulped, dodging a psyshock, before tossing a moonblast that Kadabra teleported to avoid, the move slamming into Bayleef, who fell with a surprised cry.

"Oops," Jigglypuff said sheepishly, before Gengar melted from the shadows in front of her, striking her with a vicious poison jab that knocked her back next to her injured friend.

"S-sorry about that," Jigglypuff winced, suffering from a poison effect.

"We're spread too thin," Bayleef said. "We need to get out of here!"

The battle wasn't going well. Electabuzz was dominating Dragonite in their fistfight with his newfound speed (no doubt resulting from his motor drive ability), Joltik had managed to trap Delcatty and Pikachu in his webbing, and Mudsdale was fighting a losing battle against Walrein. Though actually….that left...

Yanmega shot down into Gengar, slicing into him with an air slash, before spinning in midair and letting loose a bug buzz that knocked Kadabra off his feet. "Bayleef, take on Walrein! Jigglypuff, Joltik!"

"On it!" The two girls shot off in different directions. Bayleef sprinted towards Walrein, letting out a full force leaf storm that struck Walrein square in the back, causing the walrus to roar in pain. Seeing an opening, Mudsdale slammed her hooves into Walrein's head, and he collapsed.

Jigglypuff sprinted towards Jotik, who turned to face her with a hiss. "Dazzling Gleam!"

Joltik hopped above the attack, shooting an electro ball that knocked Jigglypuff off her feet, before hopping on top of her fallen body.

"Hehe!" Joltik giggled. "Nice try."

Jigglypuff winked. "I know."

Joltik's eyes widened in realization, before Pikachu's tail slammed into him, pinning him to the dirt.

"Nice job, cutting through the web like that," Pikachu said. "I'd say you've proven your worth by now."

"Yeah because your recognition is my greatest desire," Jigglypuff said, rolling her eyes. "You okay, Delcatty?"

"Y-yeah," the cat said, shuddering from a paralysis effect. "Little bugger caught me off guard."

"Guys, we need to retreat," Bayleef said, sprinting forward with Mudsdale. "We let ourselves get too bogged down."

"Come on!" Yanmega said, dodging blows from Gengar and Kadabra. "This opening's the only one we're going to get, so…"

Electabuzz materialized in front of her, aiming a thunder punch.

Yanmega gulped. "How are you so f-"

Electabuzz's fist slammed into the bug, and she fell like a stone.

"Yanmega!" Bayleef cried.

"Get back here!" Dragonite roared, covered in bruises but still standing. "We're not done!"

"Okay, we've all had our fun," Kadabra said, brushing himself off. "Torkoal!"

The ground began to shake as up from above, Torkoal launched an eruption. Flaming meteors fell from the sky, smashing into the ground all around the two teams.

"Okay, go time now!" Bayleef said, trying to drag Dragonite with a vine, before a massive wave of heat exploded around around her and everything went white.

000

"Well, that was a shitshow, huh," Torkoal said with a yawn.

The defenders sat around in a circle in the Intelligence room, some more injured than others. Fortunately, no one had been taken out of commission in the struggle, though Furfrou was holding an ice pack to her head.

"Well, in fairness, we definitely came out better," Kadabra said. "We defended the fort successfully and scattered them up pretty well."

"The problem is that we're basically sitting ducks out here." Walrein in particular had taken quite a beating. He had a black eye, and tufts of his majestic beard had been torn up. "They can approach us at their leisure."

"Well, as it was made evident in our last struggle, pitched battles in open fields aren't necessarily the best idea," Kadabra said. "I say we focus on fortifying the fortress itself, use you and Torkoal to their greatest potential in keeping them out."

"If I could interject, why not send out a scout or two to thin their ranks?" Gengar suggested. "Joltik, Electabuzz, you up for it?"

"Sure!" Joltik said. "I want revenge on Pikachu and Jigglypuff for embarrassing me the way they did."

"Yeah, I didn't take too much damage during that last struggle, so it should be fine," Electabuzz said, nodding.

"It's pretty unlikely that anyone will make it past Walrein and Torkoal, but as insurance Gengar and I will take up clean up duty to ensure whatever resistance they meet is mopped up quickly," Kadabra said. "Furfrou, you took a hit, but you still have the constitution and speed to defend the flag, so we'll be keeping you here."

"I...understand," Furfrou said, wincing a little at the pain her movement caused. "I'll be the final stand then?"

"If you don't have any objections," Kadabra said shrugging.

"Eh it seems like a halfway decent plan," Gengar said with a snide grin.

"Oh, bite me," Kadabra said, rolling his eyes.

As the Pokemon began to move to their positions, Furfrou patted Electabuzz on the back. "Er….regarding what I said before…"

"Well um…" Electabuzz suddenly blushed. "I think I hear Joltik calling me!"

"I'm right here," Joltik said with narrowed eyes, from his position on his fellow electric type's shoulder.

"A-ah, so you are," Electabuzz said, laughing nervously.

"Electabuzz…." Furfrou frowned.

"Look, you're cool, but uh….I'm just not that into…." Electabuzz fidgeted. "I just don't feel about you that way."

"Oh." Furfrou's eyes widened. "I-I see."

"Daaaaamn!" Joltik gasped. "Why didn't you tell me you were trying to avoid her, Electabuzz? I could have gone along with it." 

"Zip it, little buddy," Electabuzz hissed, before giving a sheepish grin to Furfrou. "I...I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?"

"Oh no...it's fine!" Furfrou said in a voice way too preppy to be genuine. "Certainly. May we meet again as….friends…"

"Uh right…" Electabuzz said. "Well, I'm gonna go. Bye!"

The electric type charged away, leaving a dejected Furfrou behind.

"Never been told 'no', before?" Gengar asked, patting the poodle on the shoulder.

"No, I haven't," Furfrou muttered. "Is that what it's supposed to feel like? How horrible. Well, I certainly won't settle for a 'no' ever again!"

"Heh," Gengar said with a little chuckle. "At least you're the same as ever."

000

"I'm going to KILL Dragonite!" Mudsdale snorted as she finally pushed her way into the shack, collapsing on her knees. "We could have lost outright!"

"Can….can we do a headcount?" Delcatty managed to mumble out as she collapsed next to her, still shuddering under the paralysis effect. "I don't think everyone's here."

"Well, Yanmega's about done," Pikachu said, carrying the unconscious dragonfly in his arms. "And uh yeah, Dragonite, Jigglypuff, and Bayleef are MIA. Shame, eh?"

"Wait, so it's just us three?" Mudsdale snorted in disbelief. "How the hell are we supposed to retaliate in our condition?"

"Don't worry about it," Delcatty said from where she was flopped on the floor. She managed a weak smile. "W-working on a plan now."

"Well, considering we can't even be sure if our missing allies survived Torkoal's eruption, we can't exactly count on their help," Pikachu muttered. "Though I have to say, charging to battle with lovely ladies like you isn't such a horrible fate."

"Save it, ladykiller," Mudsdale said, rolling her eyes. "Look, against all seven of them we stand no chance. Rushing in at all guarantees our defeat."

"Unless…we don't have to fight all of them to win," Delcatty said. "I can use, dig, so if the two you manage to distract them outside…"

"You can infiltrate Fort Rose and claim the flag," Mudsdale said, with a nod of appreciation. "Well, I'm sure it's the best chance we'll get."

"With any luck, the rest of our team will join in," Delcatty said. "But first we should probably take a breather, gather up some healing items. We aren't exactly in the best health to rush a fortress."

"Given your position on the floor, I can't disagree," Pikachu chuckled.

"Well, it looks like the first exchange has been made," Suicune said, relaxing on the game room couch with the rest of the legendaries, watching their battles via flat screen. His brothers sat on either side, covered in bandages. "The defenders definitely held the advantage."

"Sure, but it's not like the invaders haven't had some kickass moves," Raikou said. "Even Yanmega did a shit ton of damage before she went down."

"Well yes, but it doesn't change the fact that she was eliminated first," Darkrai replied, folding his arms. "Given her less than satisfactory performance in the tournament I don't exactly plan on praising her for her failure here."

"Well uh… Bayleef did a pretty good job...and Mudsdale." Raikou thought for a moment. "Oh man, and Dragonite's been a freaking tank out there."

"To his own detriment!" Suicune snapped, his eyes flashing. "He should have stayed down when he was hit by the blizzard. If he goes on like this he's going to get himself permanently injured."

"Well, I guess we'll see if they're able to rally after that travesty of a fight," Cresselia said, shaking her head in disappointment. "Entei, you haven't said much."

"Shut up, I'm brooding," Entei mumbled.

"You know we beat you two every year. You'd think you get used to it."

"Sh-shut up!"

000

Bayleef's eyes opened, and she blinked a few times to focus her vision. Dragonite was carrying her bridal style as he sprinted through a forest.

"Oh great, you're awake, Wallflower," Dragonite said, dropping her. "Now walk."

"Ow…." Bayleef moaned. "Easy on the merchandise."

"Oh, thank god you're awake Bayleef," Jigglypuff said, who was catching her breath. "It's just been me and Dragonite and if I have to be around his hot air for another second…"

"Oh, where the hell do you get off saying I'm filled with hot air," Dragonite snapped. "You're a literal balloon!"

"Simmer down you two," Bayleef said, performing a quick synthesis on herself to heal the burns plaguing her. "Where's everyone else?"

"We got separated," Jigglypuff said, shrugging. "I assume they headed back to the shack."

"Eh, what do we care, we don't need them anyway," Dragonite snapped. "Now that Bayleef's conscious I say we finish this."

"Dragonite, there's no way we can take out all seven of them ourselves," Bayleef said. "Hell, I'm doubtful that we can manage it even if we do regroup. You're strong, but if we worked together…"

She was interrupted by three electrified webs launching themselves at the Pokemon. Jigglypuff was hit squarely in the face, cursing profusely as she hit the ground wrapped in the web. Another caught Dragonite's left arm, wrapping around i causing him to hiss in pain and glare murderously to where they came from. Bayleef managed to dodge the one shot her way by hopping to the side.

"Two out of three isn't bad, little bud!" Electabuzz shouted from where he was perched in a tree. "Nice aim."

"Eh, one and a half," Joltik said, his beady little eyes narrowing on Dragonite. "Allow me to remedy that."

With a shout, Joltik launched a few more electrowebs, Dragonite and Bayleef scrambling to avoid them. Dragonite took flight, ripping off the webbing plaguing him with his free arm. "All right, Electabuzz. It's time for round three!"

"Wait!" Bayleef shouted, ducking under an electric attack. "Let me take on Electabuzz, go for Joltik."

"And why the hell would I do that?" Dragonite snorted, launching a hyper beam. Electabuzz jumped free as the explosion reduced the tree to a pile of ashes.

"Because uh...you're still one rank behind Joltik, no matter what you do?" Bayleef suggested, thinking fast.

"Oh yeah," Dragonite snapped before shooting off towards the bug type, who retreated with a giggle. Bayleef stared at Electabuzz, who was brushing himself off from his fall.

"Urgh... "Jigglypuff tried to move, but the electroweb prevented her from making any attacks. "Sorry, Bayleef. I think you're on your own."

"It's all right, Jigglypuff," Bayleef said, as Electabuzz boosted his speed by touching some of Joltik's loose webbing. "It's not over until the fat lady sings."

000

"Hmm…" Kadabra said, binoculars floating over his eyes as he watched the explosions and bolts of lightning lighting up the forest west to Fort Rose. "They're making a mess of things, aren't they?"

"Well, they are going after Dragonite of all people," Gengar said with a shrug, not looking very interested. "Even if we know Electabuzz can take him, he won't lose without a fuss. C'mon, Kadabra, wanna go bust some heads?"

"Be patient, leaving the fort only makes it more vulnerable," Kadabra said. "By staying put, our victory is pretty much assured."

"You're boring!" Gengar moaned.

"And you're insufferable," Kadabra said, rolling his eyes. "Shame we're on the same team. I wanted a rematch."

"Well, c'mon then, Kelloggs," Gengar said, pushing the psychic playfully. "Let's go a few rounds."

"Stop tempting me," Kadabra said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not putting my grade in jeopardy to throw a few punches."

"Well, you're no fun," Gengar said, sagging. "God there's nothing to do up here."

"Well, you'll have some fun in a moment," Kadabra said, pointing with his spoon. Gengar peered over at the brown dot on the horizon, growing larger and larger.

With Pikachu clinging to her back, Mudsdale charged the fortress, fierce determination in her gaze.

000

Joltik grinned as Dragonite pressed him hard, aiming draconic blasts. He had this one, easy.

He had just fought too many opponents like Dragonite, and it was why he never felt threatened by him. He was reckless, single minded, and full of hot air. Pokemon tended to get that like that when they fought an opponent that looked like Joltik, but Dragonite practically defined the sentiment. This would be Joltik's easiest fight in a while.

Using webs to swing him back across trees, Joltik managed to stay out of Dragonite's range. He shot thunder bolts and electro balls, each making contact with the dragon's rough skin. As he had left many giant webs in the trees to ensure he wouldn't get lost, the dragon flew into them, ripping them out of the trees and dragging them with him even as they shocked his body. Joltik knew that Dragonite couldn't resist them forever though, so it was just a waiting game.

A particularly big web was enough to finally drag the massive dragon down, and with a howl of pain he collapsed into the branches, trapped in the web. Joltik slowed, grinning at his victory.

"Another win for me, and do you know why you'll never surpass me?" Joltik asked, swinging over to his defeated opponent. "It's cuz you're too arrogant about your own abilities."

"Look who's talkin'," Dragonite whispered. Joltik froze, and made to leap away, but Dragonite's head shot up, and he blasted Joltik away with a point blank hyper beam. The poor bug smashed through three trees before collapsing on the forest floor.

"Listen, Kid, you're not the only one who knows how to strategize during a fight," Dragonite said, ripping through the webs containing him with ease. "All I needed to do was get you close, and you fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Damn it, I could really use some seafood right now," Dragonite mumbled to himself, before taking flight, leaving an unconscious Joltik behind. "After I beat down these assholes of course."

000

"All right," Delcatty said, rubbing her paws together as she prepared to tunnel into the ground. Mudsdale would be guiding her through the fortress with the vibrations she made into the earth, but she needed to give the horse a head start. "Let's see how well this works."

"W-wait." Delcatty's ear twitched, and she turned to see Yanmega slowly fly over to her, clearly barely able to in her condition. "I'm coming with you."

"No way," Delcatty said, frowning. "There's no way you're fighting in that condition. You've done enough, Yanmega."

"No I haven't!" Yanmega protested. "I'm screwed if I give up now, so just let me go!"

"Yanmega, you're just gonna hurt yourself," Delcatty said sternly. "Trust me, we wouldn't have even escaped if it wasn't for you, so you can trust us when I say we won't vote for you to leave."

Yanmega made to move, but moaned and collapsed on the ground. Delcatty let out a little sigh.

"We sure go to great lengths to be in this school," the cat said, shaking her head as she began to dig. "Not so sure if it's best for our mental health."

000

Electabuzz landed blow after blow on Bayleef, who was doing all she could just to stay standing.

The grass type had long since given up on throwing attacks, as the electric type merely dodged them in his newfound speed. Instead she threw up barriers and healed, doing her best to stall him out.

"Can't do this forever Bayleef, though your stamina is pretty good," Electabuzz said, swinging down a brick break that shattered Bayleef's reflect, sending the grass type sliding back. Taking a few deep breaths, she chanced a glance at Jigglypuff.

"I guess this'll be my swan _song,_ then," Bayleef said. "It's time for me to face the _music."_

From where she was trapped, Jigglypuff raised an eyebrow. "Why does she keep-oh!"

Electabuzz threw himself forward, and this time Bayleef sprinted out to meet him. Electabuzz swung a fist, catching Bayleef across the face, but she managed to bite down hard on his arm. As Electabuzz hissed in pain, she threw a headbutt, forcing him to stumble back, though her grip on his arm hadn't loosened.

"Oh come off it, dude, you can't...huh…" Electabuzz's eyes went wide, before he collapsed, snoring. Bayleef stomped her feet on the ground, and massive roots and vines wrapped around the electric type, trapping his body.

"Joltik's electroweb was strong enough to stop her from moving, but you couldn't stop her from singing!" Bayleef said, grinning at the balloon Pokemon. "We win this round."

"That's great and wonderful and everything," Jigglypuff snapped. "But can you let me out?"

"Oh...right, s-sorry!" Bayleef darted forward, slashing through the webbing with a razor leaf. "Here, have some of the berries we gathered. I'm sorry the fight took so long."

"Eh, it's cool," Jigglypuff said, popping a Cheri berry in her mouth. "Least you got results, right?"

A moment later Dragonite touched down, a victorious grin on his face. "Bug's been squashed."

"And we handled Electabuzz, so we're good to go," Bayleef said without missing a beat. "But first we need to talk."

"Blah, all you want to _do_ is talk," Dragonite snapped, blowing Bayleef a raspberry. "When can we siege the damn castle?"

"Dragonite you need to slow down," Bayleef said, narrowing her eyes. "We all saw you take that blizzard attack; you're in no condition to keep fighting the way you are."

"And yet I'm still standing?" Dragonite drawled, rolling his eyes.

"You're doing what I did in my match against Torkoal!" Bayleef said. "To avoid permanent damage in battles, our bodies shut down and we faint when we take too much damage. Like I did, you're purposely resisting it and it could get you really hurt!"

"Maybe a sorry plant like you couldn't handle it, but I'm a dragon elite," Dragonite snapped. "I've taken worse damage taking a cold shower."

"We both know I'm not going to be able to talk you out of fighting," Bayleef said with a huff. "But at least eat a few berries and gain some health back."

"If it gets you off my back then whatever," Dragonite said, catching the Sitrus berry Jigglypuff tossed him.

"I'd prefer we reconvene with the rest of our team before we siege the castle," Jigglypuff said. "Those odds were rough even with a full team."

"We can't rely on them," Dragonite said. "All this time we've wasted here, there's probably not a lot of time left in the challenge, and we're not even sure if any of them survived the fight. It's up to us."

"He has a point," Bayleef said with a sigh. "But with any luck, they'll join us when we make a splash large enough for them to notice. I have a plan, guys."

"Oh, not another one of your stupid plans," Dragonite moaned. "I'm sick of your dumb magic tricks!"

"You're going to like this one, Dragonite, because it involves you flying right back to fort rose and toppling it," Bayleef said.

"But it's not even my birthday," Dragonite whispered, his eyes shining.

000

"This was a mistake," Mudsdale snorted, stumbling away as one of Torkoal's meteors exploded on the ground near her. A blizzard attack from Walrein shot towards her, but Pikachu leapt off her back and shot an electro ball with his tail, the electric attack colliding with the ice attack in a cloud. "There's no way we can get close."

"Well, none of this will matter if Delcatty gets behind enemy lines, right?" Pikachu asked, before one of his ears twitched. "FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

Mudsdale turned and galloped, a heat wave destroying the ground around her as she sprinted a safe distance. From fort Rose's battlements, Torkoal and Walrein peered down at their opponents, daring them to make a move.

"Whatever we do, we need to keep these two distracted," Mudsdale said. "But I can't even get close."

"Well, then, allow me," Pikachu said with a flamboyant grin. "I should be quick enough to avoid their fire. Hell, I may even be able to take out Walrein with super effective attacks if I get in their guard."

"Well, I'm not seeing many other options," Mudsdale said, before something in the sky caught her eye. "Wait...what the…"

"Is that…" Pikachu gaped, looking up at the sky. "...Dragonite?"

000

"HAHAHAHA!" Dragonite cackled, shooting across the air like a bullet. "BEST PLAN EVER!"

"Oh god!" Jigglypuff shrieked from where she was grabbing on tight to Dragonite's tail. "Worst plan ever! I think I'm going to be sick!"

"We're almost in range, Dragonite!" Bayleef called from her position on Dragonite's back, using her vines to wrap around his body to get a tight grip. "I'm throwing up the light screen!"

Torkoal stomped a foot, and the eruption attack shot in the sky, meteors raining down on the trio. A split second before the first meteor hit Dragonite a pink barrier formed his body, and he flashed an evil grin. The meteor made contact in a fiery explosion.

"Was that enough?" Walrein growled, forming an ice blast in his mouth. "Standby and be ready to fire again."

He was answered by raucous cackles as Dragonite blew through the smoke, flying through the eruption attack without hesitation, even as the meteors exploded on impact. Bayleef crouched behind his shoulders, and as a result wasn't even touched.

"Wh-what?" Torkoal gasped, her eyes shooting open, as Walrein slid back and prepared to fire.

"NOW!" Bayleef cried, diving off Dragonite's back while Dragonite swung his tail, throwing Jigglypuff. Both Pokemon flew at the Pokemon on the fortress, and three Pokemon let loose attack at the same time.

Walrein fired off his blizzard, but Bayleef's instant solar beam slammed into his stomach, and the shot went wide as Walrein was blown through fort Rose's wall, bringing down half the battlements with him. Jigglypuff sang a quick tune, and Torkoal was asleep before she could aim an attack.

"TIME TO DIE, TURTLE!" Dragonite roared, throwing himself forward. Jigglypuff yelped and rolled to the side as Dragonite released a hyper beam, connecting directly with Torkoal and blasted her clean off the fortress.

Dragonite landed on the ruined battlements with a slide, grinning in victory. "Another victory for the dragon elite. Not a bad plan, Bean Sprout. We three don't make a terrible team. Balloon girl, you're a lot less of the joke I initially thought you were."

Jigglypuff froze. "Um...that's all fine and dandy, but for some reason I can't-"

"Don't interrupt me while I'm complimenting you!" Dragonite snapped. "I don't usually _do_ allies, but the two of you get the dragon seal of approval. An incredible honor bestowed by-"

Jigglypuff shot a moonblast at Dragonite, the orb slamming into his stomach.

"-FUCKING-OW WHAT THE HELL?!" Dragonite spat, doubling over and clutching his stomach. "THAT'S IT, SEAL REVOKED!"

"Oh be quiet, would you?" Kadabra said, walking towards them, swishing his spoon and making poor Jigglypuff dance around like a puppet on a string. "These walls are soundproof and I could still hear you from in there."

"Probably because of the gaping holes I put in them," Dragonite said with a grin, punching an open fist. "You made a bad mistake, Spoon Boy, attacking the likes of _me_ alone."

Kadabra raised an eyebrow.

"Hey...guys…" Jigglypuff hissed and struggled, failing to notice the dark portal forming behind her. "I think I'm close to breaking free…"

"Splendid!" Gengar said, materializing behind her. "Have a nice trip!"

Kadabra relinquished control just as Gengar's poison jab landed, and poor Jigglypuff was a speck in the sky.

"You really need to learn how to shut your big mouth." Bayleef glared at Dragonite as she crouched into a fighting stance. "But um….I'm grateful for the seal of approval."

"Well, don't disappoint me now, then," Dragonite said, looking at Gengar. "I'm trusting you to handle Spoon Boy. Gengar's mine."

"Sorry, but we don't play like that," Kadabra said, before teleporting behind the dragon. He pointed his spoon, but Bayleef's vines wrapped around his arms and with a grunt of effort she slammed him into a fortress wall. Kadabra hissed in pain, slicing through the vines with a psycho cut.

"Show time," Gengar said, before lunging forward and punching Dragonite in the face. Dragonite yowled and swung a dragon tail, but the ghost managed to cartwheel away and launch a shadow ball. Dragonite grinned as he _caught_ the ball of energy, tossing it aside. He shot forward in a dragon rush, and this time Gengar wasn't fast enough to dodge. They disappeared into the darkness of the fortress.

Bayleef threw razor leaves that Kadabra waved away with psychic powers, before shooting an invisible attack that cracked the fortress stone as Bayleef jumped back to avoid it. Bayleef shot an energy ball, but Kadabra teleported away.

"Damn it, I know he's baiting me, but it's not like I have a choice," Bayleef grumbled. Hesitating only a moment, she ran into the fortress interior, where Dragonite and Gengar were exchanging blows over the fortress hall. Kadabra teleported behind the dragon, landing a psychic strike that blasted him into a wall. Bayleef cursed and sprinted forward, but Gengar shot a wave of sludge that forced her to roll away to avoid.

Gengar and Kadabra launched attacks at the desperately dodging Bayleef, but neither anticipated Dragonite to hop to his feet so quickly. The dragon slammed into Gengar, forcing the ghost to reel back, before throwing a vicious dragon tail that sent Kadabra flying before he could throw up a barrier. The psychic somehow fell _up_ a staircase, moaning in pain as his head slammed into the top step.

As Dragonite turned to Gengar, Bayleef sprinted after the groggy Kadabra. The psychic's eyes widened, and he managed to throw up a barrier that stopped her first wave of razor leaves.

Bayleef flew up the staircase, but Kadabra thought fast, striking the stairs below her with a psychic blast, carving the stone and throwing Bayleef down into the dark chasm under her. Kadabra chuckled in victory, but his laugh turned into a choking noise as a vine wrapped around his neck and dragged him down with her.

Gengar gulped out of the corner of his eye at the sight. "That's….not good for me." He yelped, jumping to the side to avoid Dragonite's fist, which cracked the wall on impact.

"Enough toying with me!" Dragonite roared, pushing the ghost further and further back. "I won't accept you holding back against me, it's insulting!"

"My back is quite literally against the wall," Gengar said, weaving between Dragonite's swinging claws. "How could I possibly be holding back?"

At that, he shot out his tongue in an attempt to paralyze the dragon, who grinned, anticipating the move. Catching the tongue in his hands, he took a moment to relish the desperately flailing ghost before swinging him around, throwing the ghost hard to the other side of the fortress, the wall crumbling around Gengar upon impact.

"Your mega evolution," Dragonite said, stomping forward, forming a dragon pulse in his maw. "Use it now."

"Aww, c'mon," Gengar muttered, managing to rise to one knee. "Where's the fun in that?" He tossed a shadow ball that Dragonite slapped aside without even looking.

Dragonite grabbed the ghost by his fur and held him up over his leering face. "I'm waiting."

Gengar rolled his eyes. "Fine."

A sudden force of energy blew back Dragonite, who crashed into the opposite wall with a yelp. Gengar glowed with an intense energy that formed around like a barrier, before said barrier exploded in a powerful wave of light. Mega Gengar, grinning like a madman, watched Dragonite rise to his feet.

"Yes!" Dragonite crowed. "This is going to be so-"

"-Anticlimactic," Mega Gengar said, a shadowy fist embedded into the dragon's stomach. Dragonite doubled over with a gasp, unable to even counterattack before two of Mega Gengar's shadow balls ripped the fortress open and sent Dragonite flying into the night sky. Cursing himself, Dragonite managed to roll to his feet.

"Up already?" Mega Gengar said, looking genuinely surprised. "Maybe you won't disappoint me after all."

Bayleef's words echoed in Dragonite's head, but he grit his teeth. He knew he shouldn't push himself past his limits, but look where he was now? How could he not keep fighting? No, Bayleef's advice just wasn't relevant to this situation.

"I'm afraid you'll be the one left wanting, Casper the Friendly Jerk-off," Dragonite growled, wings prepared to take flight. "Time to show you the wrath of a true dragon elite!"

000

Furfrou had found herself accustomed to the explosions that sounded all around the fortress, relaxed in an armchair next to the flag. Her team were made up of powerhouses that formed an incredible defensive unit, and she had no doubt her opponents had no chance of even touching the fortress doors.

Until, of course, poor Walrein limped into the room, looking dead on his feet.

"The fort wall has been breached," Walrein muttered, terror writ on his features. Furfrou felt her blood run cold.

"How? How could they possibly-"

"Dragonite's actually resorted to teamwork," Walrein said, shaking his head grimly.

"What? That was the one thing we counted on would never happen!" Furfrou said, gaping in horror.

"Electabuzz and Joltik haven't come back, so I can only presume the worst. Torkoal's down for sure, and last I checked Gengar was giving Dragonite a good fight in his mega form. Kadabra's nowhere to be seen, so it may just be us three left," Walrein said with a deep sigh. "We'll have to set up a final stand here."

"So, we're the last line of defense," Furfrou said, cringing. "How in Heatran are we to pull this off?"

"Be prepared to make a run for it with the flag," Walrein said, glaring at the explosions lighting the rooms ahead. "I'll defend this room with everything I have."

Furfrou bit her lip as Walrein limped out of the room, failing to notice a certain cat burrowing out of the stone floor, adjacent to the flag...

000

Dragonite's head cracked against the stone floor, one of Mega Gengar's blasts having managed to throw him back into the now ruined Fort Rose. He rose to his feet again, only to be met with a powerful laser that blasted him through a wall and outside again.

"I'm sick of people like you and Kadabra," Mega Gengar said, climbing out of the new hole he had made. "All talk and nothing to back it up. Though, I'm impressed you're still trying to get up."

Dragonite propped himself on a knee, taking a deep breath. "And my friends are sick of your evolution. Have at him, boys!"

Mega Gengar blinked. "What-?"

Mudsdale let out a whinny of effort, slamming her hooves into the ground to create an earthquake that brought out Mega Gengar's legs out from under him. Pikachu shot forward in a volt tackle, and Jigglypuff let out a moonblast with all the strength she could muster. Mega Gengar writhed in pain, before collapsing, reverting to his ordinary form with a burst of light.

"I can't beat you yet, Gengar," Dragonite admitted, walking up to the unconscious ghost. "But I'll still call this one a victory. And I WILL surpass you, make no mistake."

"Didn't think you had it in you, being humble," Mudsdale admitted. "Almost makes you seem more intimidating, in a way."

Jigglypuff giggled. "I didn't realize you saw us as your friends, Dragonite."

"I don't, I just said it because it sounded cool," Dragonite said, cracking his back. "Now let's get going; I'm just about sick of this stupid challenge anyway. Assuming Bayleef can handle Kadabra, that gives us a straight and free shot to the flag. "

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Pikachu said with a chuckle, as he, Jigglypuff, and Mudsdale followed the dragon into the ruined depths of Fort Rose.

000

Bayleef let out a gasp of pain as Kadabra's psychic shot slammed into her, tossing the grass type around like a rag doll. She shook herself off, swinging a razor leaf, but Kadabra managed to redirect the attack with ease.

"I'll admit, I've been looking forward to this," Kadabra said with a crooked grin, his eyes imbued with pink. "A fellow mid-tier evolution struggling to compete with far more fearsome final evolutions."

"Speak for yourself!" Bayleef spat, casting out vines, but Kadabra teleported. Anticipating his attack, she dodged and weaved, avoiding the psychic blasts he threw at her. "I can dodge you all day."

"Sorry there, Chief, but I haven't been aiming for you," Kadabra said with a yawn. Starting at his words, Bayleef gazed in horror at the pink orbs floating around her. "You only fight what's in front of you, and that's your downfall."

Kadabra snapped his fingers, and as one, the psyshock attack slammed into her from all sides, exploding on impact. Preparing to pat himself on the back for his victory, Kadabra froze at the sight of the massive roots that had formed around Bayleef, acting as a shield from the attack. A second later, a vine casted out, slapping his spoon out of his hand.

"N-not bad," Kadabra said, stumbling back and cursing himself.

"I win," Bayleef said, taking a deep breath and giving a tired smile. "That spoon is the source of your power, so all I had to do is take it away from you."

Kadabra chuckled. "You're right in one regard at least. I am reliant on my spoon. It focuses and adds to my power." He grunted in effort, throwing out an outstretched hand. Bayleef cried out in pain as the psychic force ripped apart her roots and slammed her against a wall.

"But it's far from my source."

As Bayleef struggled and failed to rip free of his psychic hold, Kadabra clenched a fist, squeezing Bayleef's body tightly with his invisible force. "Let's see how long it takes you to break."

"Hopefully longer than it takes you to realize that I really did just win," Bayleef said, grinning in spite of herself.

Kadabra's look of confusion changed to one of horror when he looked at his feet, wrapped and entangled in roots that had grown around him, trapping the psychic to the ground. In his surprise, his grip loosened, and Bayleef launched the solar beam she had been charging up.

"Try to redirect _this_ without your spoon!" Bayleef cried. Kadabra cursed and tried to hold back the energy with his best efforts, but it was all for naught. The solar beam blasted Kadabra high in the air, and he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Whoo, not bad, me," Bayleef said, allowing herself to take a quick breather. "Now to find that flag."

000

"Please stand aside, Dewgong," Pikachu said, his cheeks sparking with electricity. "We know you're far from feeble, but even you can't take on all four of us."

"Please, it's Walrein," the ice type said. He had used the brief intermission between their fights to heal up some of the damage taken from the earlier solar beam. "Though I have a feeling it'll fall on deaf ears."

"The feeling's mutual," Pikachu said with a sigh. "Shall we take him down, ladies?"

"Yeah, not going to happen," Dragonite said, stepping forward. "We're having a rematch, you and me, old man. No interferences."

"You're as tired as I am, Dragonite," Walrein said, rolling his eyes. "You're just going to get hurt again."

"I can do this all day, gramps!" Dragonite said with a grin. "Though, if this fight is too much for your blood pressure, I suppose I can allow you to call it qu-"

Dragonite jumped to the side, dodging an icy blast. "Huh. I take it back."

"I've had enough of your bluster," Walrein grumbled. "If you want to throw away your chances at succeeding at this school, then so be it."

"Ha! That's better," Dragonite said, his wings unfurling, and he shot forward. "Finally, someone who takes this shit seriously!"

The dragon landed a vicious punch on the walrus, who growled and threw his tusks forward, which Dragonite caught with ease. Cackling at his victory, the dragon threw him to the ground by his tusks, landing a dragon tail on the walrus' side to make the move thorough. Snorting in rage, Walrein aimed a blizzard, but Dragonite's wings shot him out of the ice type's range, and he fired back a hyper beam that Walrein was forced to throw up a protect to block.

"Huh, this _isn't_ just Dragonite's usual bluster," Mudsdale said, watching the fight intently. "He knows what he's doing here."

"Come again?" Jigglypuff asked. "Dragonite just likes to attack first and ask questions later."

"But he's playing strategically against his opponent, knowing that Walrein can't leave the door," Mudsdale argued. "He's also using Walrein's lack of speed against him, and with his ability to fly, he has a huge advantage in the match."

"You've...improved a lot since our last fight," Walrein admitted as he hopped back to avoid a dragon pulse. "I see I won't be able to beat you with my old trick."

"I never lose more than once to the same person, Old man," Dragonite said, slamming into the walrus with a dragon rush and retreating before Walrein could counterattack. "A sentiment you'll embrace more and more."

"I don't have to beat you, Dragonite," Walrein said, finally managing to push Dragonite back with an unexpected wave of water. "I just need to keep you from getting further.

"And who else can manage that job better than the Wall of Fort Rose?"

000

Delcatty crept toward the flag as quietly as a cat could manage, aware that she could win the challenge right then and there. She stopped, however, when she saw Furfrou's ears tense.

Delcatty, deciding it was all or nothing, pounced on the flag, but Furfrou slammed into her before she could get her claws on the pole. With a yowl of pain, Delcatty rolled to the side, hissing at Furfrou as the poodle growled.

"A valiant effort," Furfrou said, baring her teeth. "But I won't be jumped so easily."

Delcatty cursed herself, thinking fast. Furfrou's speed and fur coat ability would make it tough for her to beat in a straight up brawl. Though, judging by the sounds of fighting just outside...the rest of her team were fairly close, and if she could just keep Furfrou distracted...

Delcatty used a quick fake out, causing Furfrou to flinch, blinking in confusion. Delcatty used her momentary advantage to dive into the ground, burrowing beneath the ground and bursting out in front of the flag. She threw her paws at the flag but yelped in pain as Furfrou managed to catch her by the tail with her teeth. Furfrou swung Delcatty around, tossing her into a wall.

"Ow...you're cranky today, aren't you?" Delcatty moaned, scrambling to her feet.

"I haven't had exactly a good day," Furfrou said, narrowing her eyes. "I must advise you to leave before you get hurt."

"Oh, is that cuz Electabuzz rejected you?" Delcatty asked. "Too bad he's already so into me already, huh!"

"What?" Furfrou asked, her eyes going wide. "How could you possibly-"

"Oh honey, it's so obvious!" Delcatty giggled. '"You thirsty, girl."

"Well, if that's the case….I was hoping maybe you could help me out," Furfrou said. "You're right...he is...attracted to you. I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Delcatty asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Be so cute, and happy-go-lucky, and airy!" Furfrou said. "You two hang out and he lights up. I wish….I wish I could act more like that. And I do know its an act, so don't play stupid."

"I dunno what to say, Furfrou," Delcatty said, trying not to look awkward. "For me it's much more fun to be the life of the party instead of a mean old witch."

Furfrou rolled her eyes. "Nice."

"I gotta ask, why are you so into Electabuzz anyway?" Delcatty asked. "He doesn't seem like your type, even if he is a cutie."

Furfrou let out a little sigh and flopped on the ground. "Maybe it isn't so much him. I never really had a lot of friends. I think I latched onto him because he was so different than the people I grew up with. It was so thrilling, having a crush."

Out of the corner of her eye, Delcatty saw Pikachu slowly creep toward the flag, gesturing for her to keep stalling. Delcatty gave no notice that she saw him, opting instead to continue the conversation.

"Furfrou, I think you could maybe work on living your own life a little," Delcatty said, grabbing the poodle's attention, doing her best to stall her as best she could. "You come from a family who basically groomed you into being a fighter, but besides a desperation to stay in the school you don't seem very passionate about fighting. Maybe this school wasn't good for you."

"Maybe you're right," Furfrou said. "A simple job, a nice boyfriend. That doesn't sound so-"

"GOT IT!" Pikachu shouted, snagging the flag.

"Yes!" Delcatty whooped as Furfrou froze in horror. "Wow, I cannot believe that worked!"

Darkrai materialized into the room. "Wow, okay. So the Invaders win. Probably should go tell Bayleef; she's been wandering around in the lower levels aimlessly."

"Furfrou," Walrein mumbled as he dragged himself into the room, looking like he was about to pass out. "Did you even try?"

"That isn't fair," Furfrou growled. "I was undergoing character development!"

"Damn it, Pikachu!" Dragonite growled, stomping into the room. "I wasn't finished playing with my food."

"Sorry, chum," Pikachu said, leaning back on the flag. "I saw an opportunity, and I took it."

"I'll teleport you guys back to the school," Darkrai said. "We have some rankings to discuss, and someone to expel."

000

"Your performance, as a class, was pretty solid," Suicune said, looking on the sea of students staring at him in apprehension. "Obviously, some were better performers than others, but you all managed to show some decent teamwork. Time to discuss punishment and rewards!"

Entei grinned. "Losing team, you all are going to need extra lessons. All weekend. Winners, you have the weekend free."

"FUCK YEAH!" Jigglypuff screamed, jumping up and down.

"Is she okay?" Torkoal asked, looking down curiously at the hyperactive balloon.

"Yeah, she just had a lot of victory cupcakes," Yanmega said, shuddering.

"That being said, it's up to the losers to decide who will be expelled tonight," Raikou said. "Personally, I think it's pretty obvious who to pick, but hey, that's just me."

"Please keep some objectivity in this, Raikou," Suicune said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, you discuss amongst yourselves-"

"I volunteer to leave," Furfrou said, standing up.

"Pardon?" Suicune said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I mean, we were probably going to throw you off anyway," Kadabra said, shrugging, before Electabuzz bopped him on the head in annoyance.

"In truth, I realize that in the grand scheme of things, battling isn't what I want to do," Furfrou said, looking around at her fellow classmates. "And I think that your own dedication to the craft is evident when you look at our performances. I know when to bow out, and I'd prefer to leave on my own accord rather than be outed by people I genuinely like. Not that it isn't justified."

Suicune leaned over to Darkrai, who was folding his arms. "Are we allowing it?"

Darkrai shrugged. "I rather get her expulsion over with, so why not?"

"Very well, Furfrou," Suicune said, turning to her. "We accept your decision to drop out, and we wish you the best on future endeavors."

"Thank you very much," Furfrou said with a polite nod. "To my former classmates, I wish you the best."

"It was the right decision," Walrein, the only one in the room still not in shock, said with a toothy smile. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Furfrou smiled. "Of course, Walrein. Good luck."

000

Furfrou walked around the massive city of Saffron, carrying her many bags and suitcases with her. "Damn it, why do I have all these worthless…."

She threw down one of her bags. "Why do I need eight different types of shampoo, anyway!"

Shaking her head, she looked at the train station ahead of her. For a moment she stood, stoic. Then the tears began to fall.

"Damn, wh-why now?" Furfrou said, unable to stop herself from crying. "You haven't cried since you were a puppy. My exit was supposed to be dignified, why can't I pull myself together?"

"Furfrou, wait!"

Furfrou turned to see Electabuzz sprinting forward. "I'll do it, I'll go out with you!"

"What?" Furfrou asked, her eyes widening.

"Look, why don't we go on a date tonight?" Electabuzz asked. "It'll be fun, and it'll help you forget-"

Furfrou smiled. "You don't need to do this Electabuzz, I know you're not interested in me. I'm fine."

"Why are you crying though?" Electabuzz said, and Furfrou immediately brushed them away.

"I….I can't deny I'm a little frightened," Furfrou admitted. "I failed, and I have to face my my parents with that truth."

"Oh," Electabuzz said, scratching his head. "That uh...that sucks."

"I don't….he'll be so cross with me," Furfrou said. "And no doubt I'll be forced to work twice as hard."

"But you don't even want to battle," Electabuzz said. "Not really."

"I thought I did, but it was my family's voice, not mine," Furfrou said with a sad sigh. "But unfortunately, that's the life I was given."

"Well, what if you didn't go back?" Electabuzz asked. "I mean, you have cash on you, right?"

"Only a few thousand," Furfrou said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you want to find yourself, right?" Electabuzz said. "Stay in Saffron a while. You have enough money to last long enough to find a job. Find out what you're passionate about."

"I...I don't know," Furfrou said, squirming. "It's so sudden…"

"Sure, but we'll be there for you," Electabuzz said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And think about it, even if you screw up royally. Would you really prefer going back home?"

Furfrou blinked. "I...no. Definitely not. I'd rather stay."

"Yes!" Electabuzz whooped. "Your new life is about to begin."

"I'll….I'll get an apartment," Furfrou said. "A steady job...find love…"

"See? Now get going!" Electabuzz said, rubbing his hands together, grinning as she sped off. "Are you sure I can't take you out?"

"Electabuzz, you were my door to all of this," Furfrou said, turning back to look at him. "But I found my own path through it. You were what I wanted, but you were more of what I wanted to be than what I wanted to love."

"Damn, that's deep," Electabuzz said, looking down as Delcatty finally caught up.

"Where's Furfrou?" The cat wheezed. "I wanna say goodbye!"

"To be honest," Electabuzz said, smiling as the poodle disappeared into the crowd. "I don't think she needs us."

000

"Is he going to be okay?" Bayleef said, following Cresselia as she carried Dragonite's unconscious body with her psychic powers. "Is he in danger?"

"He just exhausted himself, kept himself going when he should've passed out," Cresselia said, rolling her eyes at the dragon. "He'll be fine, he just needs sleep."

"Oh," Bayleef said as Cresselia floated. "Good."

"Hey Bayleef!" Yanmega said. "Torkoal, Mudsdale and I are playing Dungeons and Dragonairs to commemorate our victory, you coming?"

"Oh, in a minute, guys!" Bayleef called back, before hurrying after Cresselia.

She found him in the infirmary, still asleep in a nice white bed, and she couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He looked peaceful, a complete stranger to what he looked like when he was awake.

"You're amazing, Dragonite," Bayleef said. "I mean, I always knew there was a gap between us, but I realized between us that you're not an obstacle for me to overcome. You're improving too, showing genuine restraint against Mega Gengar and beating Walrein after you lost the first time...it's overwhelming. How could I possibly ever hope to contend with you?"

She sighed, before glaring at him. "But I'm not giving up. I _am_ going to surpass you, now matter how much you improve. You, without a doubt, will be my greatest challenge, Dragonite, but it'll be all the more satisfying when I take you down for good."

"Wow, nice speech."

"Eep!" Bayleef shouted, actually jumping. Gengar broke into laughter at her reaction.

"Gengar!" Bayleef hissed. "What are you doing, creeping around here!"

"Hey, I can ask you the same question!" Gengar said, raising his hands defensively. "I'm a ghost, dude, it's our job to be creepy. What's your excuse?"

Bayleef blushed. "I...um…"

Gengar snickered. "Forget about it. Still, you're pretty inspiring. And familiar. Dragonite delivered almost the exact same speech when I was knocked into the dirt. Almost plagiarism, to be perfectly honest."

"Wait, really?" Bayleef asked.

"Shame we never got to fight, Bayleef," Gengar said, sauntering out of the infirmary. "I hear you throw a mean solar beam. You and Dragonite better put on a pretty good show soon, yeah?"

"Please," Bayleef said, throwing an exasperated look at the retreating ghost. "Dragonite and I are leagues apart. Or at least…. we are now."

000

And so, we end another chapter. I didn't love writing this one, but it was fun to read. I'm planning on a slower paced chapter next time to focus on character development rather than action, which has been pretty non stop these past three chapters.

Furfrou leaves! Probably not a big surprise for anyone, but the snooty poodle is out of the school. I hope I did a good job with her, because she's probably in the toughest spot regarding the early boots. Unlike Riolu, she isn't connected to another story, and unlike Noctowl, she had no relation to the main character that could be given focus. On top of that, she starts out pretty unlikable. Hopefully with these two chapters focusing on her character she gained some fans, but I suppose its fair if she didn't win you guys over. Still, since she's sticking around in Saffron, expect her to appear in future chapters. Her story isn't really over yet.

That being said, please, I implore you good readers to leave a review! I've been stuck in a weird writing phase, and while it's good to be back, feedback gives me all the more drive to continue!


End file.
